


婚礼进行时

by taCherie_tatie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Destination Wedding, JohnDo, M/M, Post-Break Up, Wedding Planning, 两位断肠人如何为爱牵手, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 婚礼策划师金道英, 徐英浩 - Freeform, 浩貂, 金道英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/pseuds/taCherie_tatie
Summary: 一场庄园婚礼，一位刚刚被分手的伴郎，还有一位暗恋新郎的婚礼策划师。所有的故事都发生在这三个月里。婚礼还可以顺利举行吗？
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [原作地址](https://twitter.com/seokuns/status/1212857970142392320?s=20)  
> 翻译by @taCherie_tatie

今晚的聚餐是Johnny在这两周里第一次踏出他的住所。

陷入自责和挫败中无法自拔，这可不像是一个负责人的成年人应该有的样子。不过还好泰一非常仁慈地在一次超长假期（工作两年来第一次）的前夕才提出分手，给了他足够的时间自我隔离。

将他和泰一之前做好的旅行计划抛至脑后，Johnny现在只想把空出来的这两周时间花在以前都没时间追的电视剧上，还有和他体重相当的一堆雪糕上。

他很好，

真的。

不去想他被分手的事实，适应了这种缓慢的生活节奏后，莫名会有一种安定的满足感。

朋友们有时候也会过来看他，确认他还活着没有。只不过，宇宙依旧运转，生活还要继续，朋友的脚步不会一直停留在Johnny身边安慰他。这也很好，他也不再是需要人照顾的小孩子了，可以自己走出来的（也许?）。

（其实他的朋友们一直都不太看好他和泰一的恋情，虽然他们没有明说，但也实在不太会掩饰。与其和带有偏见的朋友们相处，Johnny觉得自己独自一人呆着会更舒服。）

而且，家里的沙发和他的屁股完美贴合，简直就像天生一对，坐在上面时间一转眼就过去了：Gossipgirl都已经看到第五季Chuck和Blair出车祸那里。

所以当泰容和在玹邀请他今天来参加聚餐，说有一些重要的事情要在聚餐上宣布时，Johnny本来打算以身体不适为借口回绝，继续看Chuck救回来了没。

接着就是泰容的连环夺命call，抱怨他这两周一直不露面好想他，还说如果今晚不来就一辈子都不会原谅他。

他不觉得泰容真的会这么狠心，可是；

Instagram一刷新就能看见泰一新发的和董思成的合照：“见到老朋友真高兴😊”. 于是他改口回复泰容：没问题，今晚一定会到。

分手不会是个问题，但如果让朋友们觉得他是这段关系里唯一一个可怜虫，那这就是个大问题。

（所有人都知道是泰一提出的分手，直接坐上飞机离开。如果说奔向新生活是一场赛跑，那在分手的那一刻起Johnny就已经落后6千公里了。）

目光所及都是成双作对，只有他形只影单。Johnny感觉自己和餐厅里的氛围格格不入，正准备退回车里的时候，ten的呼喊已经穿过喧闹的人群抓住了他：“快过来啊！”

其实聚餐也没有他想象中的那么尴尬，也许他现在还不能很好地配合其他人，但他的朋友们一直在努力让他融入进他们的谈话中：比如聊一些泰容的职场八卦，或是钱锟和邻居家熊孩子斗智斗勇大战三百回合的故事。

他真希望自己能像以前一样——在朋友们之间充当活跃气氛的人开怀大笑，但他不能否认，这次聚餐确实让他开心起来。这是他这段时间以来第一次笑出声，朋友们，当然还有啤酒对此功不可没。所有的这一切都没有他当初预想的那么难受。

道英姗姗来迟，和以前无数次聚餐一样。作为赔礼，他给每个朋友都带了小甜点。他看起来很累，有点不在状态中。Johnny突然想起，上一次他见到道英已经是几个月前的事情了。

道英是一位婚礼策划届炙手可热的新星，一份又一份的预订挤爆了他的日程，繁忙的工作让他看起来分分钟就像是要累趴下一样。但他还是很投入到聚会里，配合他所有的朋友们，就像是以前的Johnny在每次聚会中做的一样，尽管他们两个人并不没有那么熟。

并不是所有的朋友都能一样熟络。道英应该是在这群朋友里最不喜欢泰一的一位了，因此他们之前也没有更进一步相处的契机。

聚在一起吃饭，顺便聊一下各自生活的近况，这仿佛就好像是他们毕业之后随便一次聚会。但在座的各位都心照不宣，今晚不一样，非常的不一样。

泰容和在玹不太自然。

太反常了，嘴巴就没合上的时候一直在说这个说那个，坚持这餐他们买单，还招呼大家多点几个菜一定要吃饱喝足才行。

而且泰容还特别粘人，不停地跟他男朋友索吻，或者像是要把眼珠子种在男朋友身上一样一直盯着看。

（Johnny觉得自己挺争气的，这一切只是让他有一点点小小想哭。）

当他们的台面都清理干净等甜品上来的时候，泰容终于开口：

“嗯，你们一定都很好奇为什么今天我要把大家都召集起来。”他的笑容无法抑制越张越大，“就像是我们之前说的那样，我们有一个好消息要宣布，而你们作为最好的朋友，我们想让你们第一个知道。”

他转头看向在玹，两眼亮晶晶的。在玹握住他的手，一同开口：

“我们要结婚了！”

这对情侣带着世界上最灿烂的笑容对着他们最好的朋友，Johnny却心里一沉。

他要吐了。

他好想吐。

他站起来，笑着拥抱了他最好的朋友，送上祝福，因为其他所有人都这么做。

他由衷地为这两位朋友能终成眷属而感到高兴，他们非常相爱，也值得这样的祝福。

只不过这就像是把一整桶盐倒在他刚刚绽开的伤口上。

Ten哭了，然后不出所料，泰容也哭了。当所有人都再次坐下来的时候，在玹开口继续：

“接下来还有一些事情，”他面带笑容，看向Johnny。

“徐英浩。我最好的朋友。在我和泰容互相认识之前，你就已经是我生命中最棒的伙伴。你愿意成为我的伴郎吗？”

尽管Johnny还是很想吐，但他更爱他的朋友。

“这还用问，我愿意，在玹。这是我的荣幸。”

Ten立刻点了一支香槟为这对情侣庆祝，随后泰容开始分享他们求婚的小故事。就在这个时候，Johnny注意到道英正打算偷偷溜走。

明明说要去洗手间的人，却往餐厅大门口的方向走去。

Johnny还没想通为什么，身体就已经先于意识跟了上去。

时间已经很晚了，路上没有多少车，也没有多少人，于是他很快就找到道英：蹲坐在路边抽着烟，眼神放空不知道在看哪里。也许跟出来并不是个好主意，Johnny想，现在他应该要回去餐厅了。

可他还是上前，坐在道英身边，小心翼翼地尝试挑起话头：“我都不知道你原来还会抽烟。” 

道英好像被吓了一跳，皱了皱眉：“只是…压力大的时候…”

Johnny傻愣愣地点点头，也不知道要接什么话。

不过道英好像也不在意，无论是Johnny的出现还是这奇怪的沉默，他就只是这样继续抽着烟。

还剩下半根烟的时候，Johnny开口了。

“所以，在玹，还是泰容？”

道英没有看向他，但Johnny留意到道英的手突然顿住有那么一两秒。

“什么？”

“你喜欢的人，是在玹，还是泰容？”

道英猛地吸了一口气，当他重新开口说话的时候，声音变得更干了。

“你他妈在说什么呢？Johnny”

“小英。”Johnny叹了一口气，直直地看着他。其实他之前并不怎么会用这个称呼，不是因为他喝多了，只是之前很少有机会这么说。“别担心，他们都不知道。至于我为什么会有这样的想法，可能是我最近脑子变得容易和负面情绪共鸣吧？”

道英甩掉手里的烟。

“我听说泰一那件事了，不好意思，我以为你已经走出来了。”

Johnny翻了翻眼睛，不以为意：“你根本就没有这样想过。”

道英笑了，几乎看不出来。“是啊，我没有。”

再一次陷入了沉默。

如果道英实在不想说，Johnny也无意强迫对方，而且他开始怀疑自己刚刚为什么要问这个问题。于是他决定，此时此刻还是闭不作声为好。

“是在玹。”道英长呼一口气，“至始至终一直都是该死的郑在玹。”

Johnny猛地转头看向他，眼睛睁得大大的。

“真的？什么时候开始的？”

“你没听到吗？至始至终。”道英甩了个白眼，但Johnny发现他的双颊开始泛起红晕。

“大一开始。”

这答案完全超出Johnny的意料，因为在他预想中，泰容才是最有可能的那位。他觉得他们俩的关系一直都更为亲密，不是互相逗弄就是在斗嘴。而道英和在玹呢，就…关系比较一般。

正常朋友吧。至少在他看来。

此时此刻，小小的脑袋里塞满了许多大大的问号，但Johnny并不打算问出口，毕竟与他无关。

“你还好吗？”Johnny问。

道英发出一声怪叫。

“本来就忙得焦头烂额，还要在未来三个月里为我暗恋的对象策划婚礼？当然好啊！”

Johnny浑身不自在，不知道是今晚第几次有这种念头——希望他两位最好的朋友能更会察言观色一些。

“那你干嘛答应？我们都知道让朋友陷入两难是最混蛋的事。如果你找个借口推脱掉，不会有人怪你的。”

“他们的婚期定的很匆忙，这么短时间内他们不可能再找到其他合适的婚礼策划师了，更何况我很了解他们。”道英叹气。“他们两个毕竟也是我最好的朋友，如果能送给他们一场永生难忘的婚礼，我会尽我所能。”

对此Johnny佩服的五体投地。如果换作是他，那泰容和在玹真要赌上中彩票的运气才能看到他参加婚礼。

好吧，有点夸张了。Johnny还没有幼稚到要缺席好朋友人生中最重要的仪式之一。但他绝对不会投入自己所有的精力和时间去准备。

“更糟糕的是，我手下的三个员工手上都塞满了其他任务，也就是说，这场婚礼可能只有我一个人来准备了。”

**千万别Johnny。**

**别做傻事。**

“如果我说要帮你呢？”

道英看着他，就好像听到了童言童语一样，好笑又当不了真，并不放在心上。

“Johnny，你之前连生日会都没策划过，更何况是一场婚礼呢。”

“那倒是。”Johnny 咧嘴，“不过你倒过来想一下：我现在有的是时间，而且我愿意帮忙出一份力，这些都是你现在急缺的。”

“你没必要做到这种程度的，”道英站起来，将双手伸过头顶，“我一个人可以的，不用你可怜我。”

“你也没必要这么固执。”Johnny也站起来走到他跟前，“我是伴郎，所以我本来就有义务参与婚礼中的各项事务。再加上…”

Johnny停了下来。

“再加上…？”

当他再次开口的时候，声音变小了很多。

“这对我也有好处，就那什么，转移我的注意力。”

道英的眼神瞬间柔和起来：“好吧，为了让你忘掉失恋，跟我一起帮别的…恋人？筹划婚礼？我现在脑子里都能想象你到时候会是什么样子？你确定这能行吗？”

他说的没错。

但Johnny并不打算把道英一个人扔下。

“我可以的。一种暴露疗法还是什么其他的名字，对吧？不管怎么说，这也比我之前一个人关在家里要好得多。”

道英伸手捋了捋自己的头发，咧嘴假笑摆出一副吓到的样子，表示自己不相信他刚刚所说的一番话。

“你要做的基本上就是帮我跑腿打杂，”道英给他打预防针，“你要给很多人打电话，要开车去很多地方，再继续打更多的电话，而且这些工作都很枯燥无趣，不是闹着玩的。和你想象的不一样，这份工作只有在最后婚礼进行的时候才看起来光鲜漂亮点。”

“那你真是撞了大运了，我平时在办公室工作，刚好最擅长的就是打电话。而且我16岁就拿到驾照了。”Johnny冲着道英眨眼。

道英上前一步，手指头随着音节一下下戳在Johnny的前胸上。

“如果你坚持要来，那现在就被聘用了。我会按照我手下的薪资标准付你工资。但是事先说好，就算压力再大，你也不能撂担子说不做了。”

Johnny觉得这是他这辈子以来做的最不过脑的事情，但他就是没办法控制自己。

“没问题。在休假结束前，我还有两周时间可以为你全职工作。休假结束后，我只能在工作日晚上和周末工作，”他向道英解释，“但我绝不会撂担子说不做了。”

道英上下打量了他两三秒，最终叹了口气，点点头。“我敢说我以后一定会后悔做这个决定，但不管怎么样，你可以来帮忙。要是你以后处理花艺安排还是别的什么累到想哭的时候，别说我事先没有警告过你。”

这话听起来有点不太舒服，但很直白，也很像Johnny会做的事。

他靠近他的朋友（或者说他的新老板？），搂着对方的肩膀，慢慢往餐厅的方向走去。

“事情不会那么糟的，小英。忙碌起来有助于让我早日走出失恋。”他希望是。

“带上我一起工作也可以帮你走出失恋。我现在这副消极的状态可以帮你赶走任何关于爱情的遐想，也会让你觉得舒服些。”

道英翻了翻白眼，不置可否。

“啊哈，也许吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

道英一直认为自己是个好人。

他不觉得这是种过分夸耀，也不觉得自己需要更多的赞扬。

他，尊老爱幼，乐于助人，路边见到募捐都会慷慨解囊。廷祐凌晨三点喝醉打来电话，他总是任劳任怨去代驾。

而且他还给自己最爱的男人策划一个不属于自己的婚礼。

所以，没错。他是 **好人** 。

那天聚餐结束后的一个星期里，他没事就抽空查各种能离开韩国的机票，还绞尽脑汁想出各种各样可以突然离开脚下这个国家——逃离这个比地狱还糟糕的处境的借口。

（同时，他还为研究庄园式婚礼专门建了个文件夹，好方便下周末和他的新郎朋友们做阐述。他已经大概整理出他们会喜欢的风格和方式，不过这个文件夹只是以防万一。）

廷祐劝他赶紧打电话给泰容，说他干不了这个，最好能哭上几嗓子（表示无奈或者惋惜，谁知道呢）。但他要是能被劝住，那就不是以固执出名的金道英了。

已经八年了，要命。

八年的情感，或长或短，或多或少，这对道英来说就是全部。他爱在玹，但他也爱泰容。而且，他已经是个成年人了，要成熟起来了。

“其实还有别的办法的，你并不需要像这样折磨你自己，道英哥。”廷祐苦口婆心道。

是啊，没错。道英其实一直都是个受虐狂。

所以在这个周末，他开着车车，千里迢迢冲着在玹长大的某个俄勒冈小镇跑去。

这场婚礼的全部费用是由泰容家出资，开销不小。所以很自然的，他们都要自费买机票飞过来；然而，道英觉得机票纯属是浪费，毕竟飞到波特兰市之后还要再开4个小时的车。

而且，道英喜欢在公路上驰骋的感觉——在他充满压力的生活里，这就是一段让人平静放松的喘息时间。

除了，

“道英，音频插口在哪？”

道英叹了一口气：“我不会让你放歌的。”

“什么？为什么？”Johnny不解，“我的音乐品味很好的！”

“你只会放一些又丧又情绪化的垃圾！不要再放John Mayer精选辑还是什么东西了！”道英哀嚎起来，虽然他也很喜欢John Mayer。

“他的专辑不丧 **也不** 情绪化，道英。”Johnny瘪着嘴，“好吧，乐观先生，请问您想听点什么呢？”道英从座位中间抓起自己的手机扔到Johnny的大腿上，“从当前播放列表里选就好了。”

汽车里的立体声音响播着Twenty One Pilots，道英点点头，心满意足。Johnny嘴上没说什么，摇下车窗，开始默念着自己和道英定下的那份协议。

在所有的朋友里，Johnny是除廷祐以外第一个知道道英深埋心底多年秘密的人。这并不仅仅是一件道英意料之外的事。倒不是说道英不觉得Johnny是个洞察力敏锐的人，只是他不觉得Johnny会关心他注意 **他** 。

某种程度上来说，这对他是一种解脱，尤其在他不知道该怎么处理的时候。

他曾想过要忘记他们那天晚上在街上分享秘密的瞬间，只有那个瞬间。尽管Johnny在那之后没再继续说下去，但他有一点点希望对方可以忘掉刚刚发生的一切，甚至是他提出要帮忙的提议。

然而，第二天早上他醒来的时候，Johnny给他发了一段时长20分钟的“如何做婚礼计划”的视频教程，紧接着是一句“ **我想我大概知道要做些什么了。** ”

如果道英从中看出了什么值得高兴的，那就是令人欣慰的热情。对方似乎急需要些什么事情分散自己的注意力，而道英这边也需要把自己手上的事情分担出去。

接下来的几百条信息轰炸就没那么让人高兴了。道英一直努力把注意力集中在工作上，但是放在一旁的手机一直嗡嗡作响——都是好奇宝宝Johnny的短信：

**Johnny：**

**为什么婚礼需要搭建一个专门的网站？**

**Johnny：**

**乡村式和田园式有什么区别？**

整件事情就很奇怪。他们上次发短信是祝愿彼此新年快乐，再上一次是圣诞快乐。而现在的Johnny就好像大二那年一样一直发着短信而差点忘记准备经济学考试。

道英不得不在午休时间给他打电话，提醒他Johnny可能挺闲的，但自己完全 **不闲** 。

“这周末跟我一起去在玹的农庄，这样我们俩可以换着来开，”他强调：“在那之前，我拜托你不要再工作时间骚扰我，不然我就拉黑你。”

**有你陪我一起去的话，我应该就不会在去俄勒冈的半路上突然掉头，也能看着我不会因为压力激增的暴食症随便在路上看见什么就吃什么。**

这部分没说出来，但对方应该会明白的。

这通电话有点作用，Johnny不再在大白天给他发骚扰信息了，而是改到晚上。

**Johnny：**

**就像公路旅行！**

**Johnny：**

**目的地是地狱**

出乎道英意料的是，在整个专辑播放期间Johnny一声不吭非常安静。（《Johnny Boy》播放时，Johnny瞅着道英笑得前仰后翻，好像这像他们俩在讲什么笑话一样有多好笑似的。讨厌死了，这家伙，但是也非常… **非常** 可爱。）

轮到Kick it播放的时候，道英今天的运气用完了，Johnny开始在座位上动来动去，一会拿起手机煲剧，没一会儿又放下手机，两只眼睛直勾勾地盯着道英的侧脸（自豪的右脸）琢磨着，仿佛这是目前最有趣的事情。

“道英，”他开口了，终于，“我好无聊。”

道英嗯了一声表示听到了。

“所以呢？”

“我们聊天吧！”Johnny的眼睛突然像放光一样，从座位上一下子蹦起，“我们有多久没有互相聊聊自己的近况了？”

“Johnny，我们还有……”道英抬手看了看时间，“七个小时才到。你真的想现在就谈这个吗？”

“噢，小英，如果你担心这会冷场，那你就太小看我了。”

道英笑了，了解一下彼此的近况也没什么坏处，了解一下除了大家都知道的部分还发生了些什么…

而且，泰容之前打电话跟他说，如果Johnny愿意跟人聊天，那就说明他的状态比之前一周更好了。

“那你先开始吧。”道英说。

“好吧。我日子过的应该还算不错，我觉得。”Johnny开始了，“我还在那家公司里，大家都知道的，不过我有86%的把握这次休假结束后我就会升职。”

“86%？这么准确？”道英被逗笑了。

“这其实是我在放假前做的推广策划的满意度。”Johnny咧嘴一笑，一副“哪里哪里”的谦虚样子但显然对自己的成绩很自豪。

Johnny是做广告的，而道英总说广告是资本主义的邪恶力量中最光鲜亮丽的部分。

他不由得想起对方当初第一次在广告业实习时的事情：其实一开始这份实习并不是他想要的，整整三周实习时间里Ten一直大喊他是叛徒，但最后，他还是在这个领域里大放光彩。

这么多年过去了，Johnny还在从事这份工作，关于这点道英一点都不觉得奇怪。他很有创造力，也很会胡说八道，可以勾起别人的欲望——和这份工作真是天生一对。

“那到下个服务区请您下车加个油了，成功人士。”道英戏谑道，“顺便问一下，你那个策划推广的是什么呀？”

“一个针对00后使用的银行app。很显然我现在还没脱离年轻人的队伍~”

道英故作紧张的样子让Johnny哈哈大笑。

“而我的手下都觉得我已经老嘎嘎，天啊。”

“他们都是大学生吗？”

“差不多，都是去年刚毕业的。”道英叹了口气，想起他手下那让他又爱又恨的三人帮。“分别是帝努、渽民和仁俊。”

“他们一般会帮你做什么？”Johnny好奇，“先不说这个。你到底是 **做什么工作** 的呢？”

道英哼哼，忍住不让自己看起来过于鄙视。“我策划婚礼。”

Johnny翻了个白眼，对这种回答一点也不意外。“所以你会在Facebook建个活动，租个地方，然后买些花？”

道英被Johnny的描述 **吓到了** 。“Johnny，你参加的是什么婚礼，居然还要 **在Facebook上建同城活动** ？”

Johnny摆摆手：“高中毕业之后我就没怎么参加过婚礼了。所以我不太确定现在人们都是怎么准备婚礼的。不过应该比我说的难得多。”

道英露出了个人标志性的微笑——惊慌失措又略带怀疑的尴尬微笑。“刚开始这么没有干劲，你又要怎么帮我工作呢？”

“好吧。我们还有很多时间，正如你刚刚非常友好的提示所说，”Johnny咧嘴一笑，所有目光集中在正在驾车的道英身上，“所以，足够你现在给我速成入职培训了。”

道英被Johnny的语气逗笑了。

“其实说真的，我的工作并不难，至少不是研究火箭。”他咯咯地笑起来，“客人来找我，说要结婚。而我能提供多少帮助取决于他们的实际需求。”

“有些客人只是希望能有人帮忙联系场地和供应商，因为他们不清楚这里面的门道。有些客人可能只是需要帮忙确定日程。而还有一些客人则需要我提供全套规划服务，也就是说基本上所有跟婚礼有关的事情 **都是我包圆** ，新人只要最后出个席就好。”

“那泰容和在玹是……”

“还不太确定，所以这周末见面要谈的就是这个。”道英叹了口气，“但是我太了解他们了。这么短的时间里他们没办法什么事情都亲力亲为处理妥当，可我也不觉得他们会愿意把所有事情都交给我来处理。”

“那什么问题是我应该最先考虑的呢？你会先问他们什么问题？”

接下来的一个小时，道英把关于婚礼策划的方方面面尽可能地都跟Johnny说一遍。有人可能会觉得，道英一周24x7天天都在聊婚礼的事不会厌烦吗。恰恰相反，这是道英 **最爱** 的事业，而且Johnny也是个很好的倾听者——他会表现出自己很感兴趣，在适当的时候提出自己的疑问，这都让道英更加滔滔不绝起来。

他们到圣迭戈市的时候已经差不多是午饭时间了，道英直接就决定拐道下高速进城找个地方吃饭。

“这样工作压力不大吗？”Johnny问，“你其实是在为别人一生中最重要的一天做决策。”

“说实在的，这份工作确实有点难办。客人来找我就是因为他们不想动脑，但同时仍然想自己做决策。所以很多情况都是我先做好方案给他们挑。”道英一边回答，一边观察着街道两旁。

“最终，他们才是那个做出决策的人，然后在重要的一天里宣誓。而且很多时候，就算我选错了花也无所谓。因为大家只会看到相爱的新人，而错误往往会被遗忘在脑后。”

Johnny哼了一声，点了点头。车里又重归于一片安静。道英留意到对方也在看着车窗外面，以为他也和自己一样在找吃饭的地方。说实话，道英的肚子快饿扁了。不过这样的安静只保持了五分钟。

“上次我来圣迭戈是因为去年的动漫展。”Johnny开口了，“和泰一一起来的，他那时候cos成Han Solo，而我是Chewbacca。” _（*注1）_

道英猛地看向Johnny，此时陷入萎靡的他和十五分钟前那个目光炯炯的他判若两人。

情况不妙，道英的心里开始打鼓。

和Johnny一起呆在车里度过接下来的五个小时对他来说完全没有问题。

但是和一个因为想起前任而放声痛哭的Johnny？

道英并没有这个自信，而且他特别怕Johnny和他继续这个话题。所以，身为一个专业的问题解决师，他哪怕绞尽脑汁也要立即想出一个可以转移注意力的方法，只要能赶紧脱离这个让他紧张尴尬的处境。

而他想到的方法是：

“你想去看那棵Lorax树吗？” _（*注2）_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. Han Solo和Chewbacca都是星球大战（Star Wars）的角色。  
> 2\. Dr. Seuss的畅销童书《The Lorax》里的“胶胶树（Truffula Trees）”便是以圣迭戈海滨的一颗大柏树为原型，该书后被改编为同名电影在2012上映。


	3. Chapter 3

道英的提议非常贴心。

Johnny不是故意要把气氛搞这么僵的，他没想到自己会突然心情低落，毕竟之前都很开心。

像刚才那样和道英聊东聊西的感觉太好了。自从他们大学毕业，他们之间也不过是在偶尔几次抽空相聚的场合里才会问候上两句，所以刚才的聊天对他来说就是全新的体验。不仅如此，他刚刚把这段时间一直困扰自己的所有事情抛之脑后，这不得不说是一个奇迹。

Johnny很想走出来。他说他要给道英打下手让自己忙碌起来，他做到了，全身心投入；他说他要陪着道英，他也做到了。但是成为一个好朋友和对自己缺乏关怀并不冲突。

他确实也感觉好一点了。只不过是因为他没有时间去感受自己内心的枯萎，而这份枯萎并没有恢复一丝一毫。

此时此刻，他正在公路旅行——本来打算和泰一一起完成的事情；聊到婚礼——他本来打算和泰一一起迈入殿堂；来到圣迭戈——一个会让他想起和泰一在一起的美好时光的地方。

都是他的错，是他太懦弱走不出来，而道英是那个无辜被连累承受煎熬的可怜虫。

“Lorax树，你说的是Dr.Seuss笔下的那棵树嘛？”他皱起眉头思考。

道英像是被自己的提议吓到了似的，脸上滑过一连串表情，比万花筒都精彩，显得特别滑稽。

“嗯…嗯！小时候去过，所以这次经过这里就想回去看一下。”他解释道，“或者我们也可以去其他地方，如果你……”

“没关系，就去那里吧。”Johnny挤出一道微笑。

他不知道道英在这么多选择里挑中那棵树的原因，但他还是很谢谢对方的关心。

道英点点头，在导航里把La Jolla公园设为目的地。

从市中心跑到La Jolla就开了20分钟，还要再开到Ellen Browning Scripps公园。这时刚好是中午高峰期，路上堵得很，可是道英似乎一点也不着急，一旁的Johnny还摇下车窗欣赏海岸线上的车流。

公园本身并不算大，只有一片草坪和几棵树。有一些人会躺在草坪上，身边都是到处跑的小孩子。由于公园就在海边，会有摄影师在礁石上捕捉风景，还有一些人会把脚踏进海水里。

**这里真适合做运动。** Johnny想，下意识瞥了一眼道英——在他认识的那么多人里，道英算是最不喜欢户外活动的朋友了。在他的记忆中这位朋友去公园的次数也屈指可数，大学四年里大概才两次？

道英睁大着眼睛四处张望。“这里变了好多……”

“差点忘了你是在这附近长大的。”

道英不满地用鼻子发出两声哼哼：“怎么？我不像是在这长大的吗？”

“你看起来像是24年里都没出门见过太阳的人，所以不像。”Johnny在一旁咯咯地笑开。

“如果在太阳底下超过20分钟，我就会像一只煮熟的虾，Johnny。”道英嘟囔着向前走去，“不是每个人都有晒太阳也能晒好看的天赋……”

“我们是来错公园了吗，小英？”

“什么？绝对没有！”道英坚持道，“也许应该找个人问问……”

“我先搜索确认一下。”

“Johnny，没有走错，我记得是这个名字……”

“道英。”Johnny出声打断他，“我搜了Lorax树和圣迭戈，第一条结果是这个：‘La Jolla的Lorax树没了’”

这是真事。就在去年的某一天，这棵树突然倒下了，无缘无故。现在公园里没有这棵树了。

“好吧，”Johnny笑起来，“这个连老天也没想到。”

道英定住了大概有一分钟，看起来像是脑子宕机了，然后突然大笑起来，嘴里翻来覆去地说着“ **真是想不到啊想不到** ”。他一屁股坐在草坪上，连带着Johnny也一起坐下笑起来。

他们两个笑得前仰后合，看不到树的坏运气不知为何出奇的好笑。

“我敢说上帝肯定在哪个角落里偷偷笑我们刚刚的蠢样子哈哈哈。”Johnny还在笑个不停。

“这其实是他的旨意：你们这帮臭小子别再浪费时间了赶紧启程去俄勒冈吧！”道英开着玩笑。

Johnny看到道英因为冷把手缩在袖子里压在大腿下。

这里并不算冷，但是在这个四季几乎都艳阳高照的加州，现在吹过的微风确实有点凉了。

“嘿！还是谢谢你。”他开口，“谢谢你刚刚努力让我振作起来。你成功了。”

道英的脸被风刮得失去了血色，但这反而让现在因为Johnny一番话而升起得红晕更明显了。

“说什么呢？我只是很想再看看那棵树而已。”

Johnny又笑起来：“那我可太高兴了， **没能看到你想看的那棵树** ，小英。”

“这已经是我这一年来看起来最自然的借口，”道英故作伤心，“结果根本就没用。”

“怎么会没用呢？我就是想告诉你这很有用，很有帮助，我不再继续沉浸在自己的伤感里钻牛角尖了。”

道英晃晃自己的脑袋，“你刚刚说起了他，这说明你想他了。”

“我还以为你的重点是帮我振作起来呢？”

“你这个人真是讨厌死了。”

最后，他们在这附近找到一家Jack in the Box（ **“我要吃麦当劳！Johnny！”“这是在圣迭戈，要入乡随俗！”** ），各要了一份玉米饼。

道英一边吃着一边跟Johnny说着他小时候在洛杉矶长大的故事：有时候他会和父母一起来圣迭戈，就算只是三个小时的车程，他也觉得像是出来度假。

Johnny整个人完全放松下来。 **这感觉真好。**

道英转头看着他，一副有话想说又不敢说的样子。

“说吧，小英。”

道英在开口前还是斟酌了一下。“我知道我之前跟你说过，一旦同意来帮忙就不能撂担子。可如果你认为处理婚礼策划的工作对你来说负担过重的话，你还是可以说不的，知道吗？我自己一个人也可以处理的。”

“嗷……小英，我都不知道你还会有闲心担心这个。”Johnny低声嘀咕着。

道英脸上还没来得及消下去的红晕又泛开来，翻了翻白眼。“忘了我 **刚刚说的** 吧，你真是 **讨厌死了** 。”

“只是开个玩笑啦~嘿，我没事的小英。我确实还是很难过，但我可以控制住这种感觉。我不会一谈到白头偕老之类的话题时就恐慌发作要求退出。”

道英点点头，松了口气。“好吧，很好。我知道，你可能觉得我不认为你的失恋有什么好难过的，不过我确实有，Johnny。失恋本身对任何人来说都是破事，如果你现在还会因此感到难过也没关系。这很正常。”

Johnny带着苦笑轻哼了一下作为回复，“确实如此。”

他换了个坐姿，双臂撑在台面上向前倾：“我能问你一件事吗？”

道英眯起眼睛，“有点惶恐，不过你问吧。”

“你为什么一直都不喜欢泰一呢？”他问，这个问题他已经好奇很久了。“我知道ten和泰容的想法，他们只是想保护我，而钱锟和在玹不过是顺着他们的意思。可是我从来都弄不明白 **你** 又是为什么呢？”

道英扯开嘴角，摇了摇头。“我对泰一本人没什么意见，Johnny。”对方看了他一眼，一脸无语。

“好吧，我确实没那么喜欢他，我们之间并没有多少交流也没什么共同点。但是说实话，我其实一直不喜欢的是你在他身边的 **样子** 。”

Johnny吓了一跳。

“你这话是什么意思？”

道英向后靠在椅子上，重新组织了下语言。

“每次见到你和泰一在一起，我总是觉得你……不知道为什么……你的存在变得模糊起来。就比如说像你觉得的，他比你更出色，而这让你整个人的表现变得暗淡起来。我不是很清楚具体是什么原因，只是感觉你和泰一在一起的时候，你都会弱化自己的存在，我不喜欢这一点。”

Johnny不知道自己该接些什么话，他甚至都不知道是要否定还是同意道英的观点。虽然这么多年来他的朋友们也会谈论到他和泰一的关系，但这种观点还是第一次听到。

但这不难理解，不是吗？一直都是这样。

泰一 **一直** 都更为出色。

在Johnny的生命里，泰一一直都是最耀眼最独特的光。

他能做的只有放手让泰一尽情散发他自己的能量。

他能猜到道英肯定不喜欢自己的答案，于是耸起肩，做了个鬼脸笑了笑。“那就是说你一直都在意我咯？”

道英知道Johnny在转移话题，但他什么也没说，只是接着Johnny的意思笑骂了回去。这让Johnny心生感激。他们看了看表：如果要在晚饭前到达目的地，现在就必须要上路了。

接下来他们不停地往厕所里跑，就因为道英的一个小抱怨，Johnny坚持要rap完汉密尔顿的第一幕。（道英挺嫌弃的，不过还是在一边唱Satisfied唱的起劲） _（*注1）_

两个小时后，Johnny提出要换他开车，道英没有意见，换到副驾后就拿出手机开始工作，不顾Johnny在一旁的抗议。

到达在玹庄园的时候天已经黑了。道英打电话让在玹出来接人。

“猜猜看他会不会骑着马出来？”Johnny问，“再戴上一顶牛仔帽，肯定很帅。”

道英发出一声哀嚎：“我们好不容易来到这里，别再挑战我的忍耐底线，不然我就一脚把你踢出去。”

让Johnny失望的是，在玹是走着出来的，连帽子也没有。不过还好，他穿着皮靴。

“你们很快就会知道耐克运动鞋不适合走在草地和泥巴地里。”在玹爬进后座后和指着鞋子的Johnny解释道。

他脸上带着笑还有酒窝，看着道英和Johnny。哪怕车里灯光比较灰暗，Johnny也能看出对方的白桃脸蛋有点晒黑了。

“欢迎来到郑氏庄园！我真的很开心你们大老远开车过来！”

Johnny偷偷瞄了一眼道英，发现对方耳朵上飘起一抹粉红色：“嗯哼，所以你要请我们吃顿好的，我们现在饿得都快要把对方的腿吃掉了。”

在玹乐晕了过去。“前面往右拐，看到那个房子了吗。泰容已经在做饭啦，应该差不多做好了。”

庄园里种的全是树，大部分是果树，在玹说的房子就在眼前，于是Johnny打下方向盘。

道英看着庄园的景色，不由得发出感叹，“这地方可真大啊，在玹。”

后座的人不好意思地笑笑：“嗯……这也是为什么我们要卖掉这里的原因，光是修缮管理费用就是一笔巨款。”

在玹关心他们来的路上情况怎么样，还说他和泰容是昨天晚上到的。Johnny在房子跟前停下，把行李从车里搬出来。闲聊一直到他们都进了门才结束。

“泰容，”他喊道，“他们到了！”

房子有些老旧了，但看起来还是很温馨，就像是小时候会去的爷爷奶奶家的房子一样，到处都是装饰板、墙纸、各式各样的古董钟。家庭合照随处可见，其中有一张是圣诞节小朋友郑在玹凑满镜头的相片，Johnny看到后不由得咯咯笑起来。

“嗨朋友们，饿了吗？还是先洗个澡？”

泰容走进客厅，腰上系着一条围裙，脸上的温柔笑容和往常一样。不顾道英的挣扎，他搂住他们两个一人来了个拥抱。

“我快饿死了。”道英嘀咕着，“可是我还是很想先洗个澡。”

“没关系，在玹，带他们先去客房吧。”泰容点点头，在围裙上擦了擦，“我这里也差不多快好了。”

“你们俩要分开睡吗？”在玹带着他们上楼的时候问道，每一级踩过的楼梯都在嘎吱作响。“我问这个问题只是因为也许你们会有人不敢自己一个人睡觉。比如说泰容，他第一次来这里就有点怕。”

“你确定他不是找借口想和你躺在同一张床上？”Johnny的眼里闪着一丝狡黠。

在玹的脸又红了，“不知道，也有可能？”

“我们俩可以自己一个人睡的，在玹。”道英开口了，“而且，我现在迫切的需要和Johnny那张讨人厌的大丑脸隔离开来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近状态不太好怎么写都怎么别扭...以后可能会回来修一下吧。
> 
> *******  
> 注释：  
> 1\. 《汉密尔顿（Hamilton）》是一部讲述美国国父Alexander Hamilton的音乐剧。Satisfied是剧中的第一幕的其中一首经典曲目。  
> （这个音乐剧超级好看！！我最喜欢的是Non-stop！听完6个月能爆肝写51篇essay!）  
> （电影版7月3日就要上迪士尼流媒了！）


	4. Chapter 4

晚餐非常好吃，这其实在意料之内——泰容的厨艺非常好，是 **烹饪狂热爱好** 者。 **大学** 的时候他就在宿舍里担任大厨做出一桌晚宴，还要求所有出席的朋友都穿上正装赴宴。

泰容穿着围裙穿梭在厨房的样子看起来不错。 **有家的感觉** ，仿佛他本来就属于这里。在玹看着他，一如既往，笑弯的眼睛和翘起的嘴唇上填满的都是无声的爱意。

饭饱神虚，道英只想躺在床上直奔周公的约会。但他不能现在就上去，这对热情招待他们的主人有点不礼貌。可是开一整天的车真的把他累坏了，哪怕是现在和在玹泰容坐在一起就已经耗尽了他最后一滴精力。

这并不代表他讨厌和朋友们呆在一起，或者说他不喜欢。只不过今天对道英来说实在是太漫长了，看着在玹的拇指摩挲着泰容的手指并不会让时间过得更快些。

“怎么以前上学的时候你从来没叫我们来你家里玩！”Johnny撇撇嘴，“我们会在这里留下多少回忆啊？”

在玹笑开了。“也不想想当初退宿的时候光是你和ten就赔了多少钱？你们任何一个我都不放心哈哈。”

那倒是。道英也笑起来，回想起当年墙上的洞、葡萄酒味的地毯、打碎的窗户，还有更多奇奇怪怪的杰作浮现在他的脑海。Johnny可能也想起来了，他往后吞了吞，承认了：“说的没错。”

“我告诉泰容，是因为我相信他就算在这里住满整个寒假都不会乱来，而事实确实如我预料。”他冲着自己的未婚夫笑了笑，然后在对方唇尖上啄了一下。“其实我也有邀请过道英，但是他没来。”

啊，是的。道英还记得。大概是大三的时候，在玹突然跑过来问他要不要周末一起出去玩，这是道英一直梦寐以求的事。只不过，那个时候在玹已经和泰容在一起，而道英希望自己能和在玹保持一定的距离。

“没错，但不巧的是那周我哥要我帮他照顾孩子。”他撒了个谎。

还好，在玹和泰容这对未婚夫妇知道自己的客人远道而来已经身心俱疲，并没有在在聊天上拖太长时间。在玹去洗碗，Johnny在一旁帮忙晾干，而这时候道英则挪到客厅的沙发上查收自己的工作邮件。

他的余光一看到泰容坐在自己旁边，立马关上手机，抬起头来。泰容脸上的笑容像是不好意思，又好像有点紧张。“嘿，你在忙吗？”

道英摇摇头，“没呢，怎么了吗？”

泰容摊开手耸耸肩，装作一副随意的样子。“哦，额，没什么啦，只是想知道你们今天怎么样，有没有聊天之类的。”

道英眯起眼睛。他们刚刚已经说过今天一路上发生的事情，他知道这只是泰容随口提起的一个问题，不过他还是假装不知道配合着回答了一遍。

“都挺好的，嗯，就，也有聊啦。你也知道如果让Johnny他一路上一个字都不说，他会闷死的。”

泰容的双眼一瞬间亮起来，“喔，真的？”

道英轻哼了一声，摇了摇头：“你其实可以直接找他问清楚的，泰容。”

泰容丢下他刚刚准备好的借口，一下子泄了气：“我不觉得他会告诉我。每次问他，他总是跟我说他很好，没事。但他真的没事吗？我只是想知道他有在正常进食、洗澡，是像正常人一样 **生活** 而不仅仅只是 **消磨自己的生命** 。”

每次说到Johnny的时候，泰容就会像现在这样；他和ten对待Johnny就像是在照顾自己家里最无助的孩子似的。从好的方面来讲，这是他们关心Johnny的方式，但从不好的方面来讲，又过于干涉Johnny的生活了。

“抱歉，我觉得你应该相信他说的话。”道英拍拍对方的膝盖，“我可以让他接下来几个星期都忙得脚不沾地，那他就不会整天在沙发上胡思乱想。这样安排你会感觉好一点吗？”

泰容看起来并没有多开心，但至少没那么担心了。“嗯，这样……会好一点，嗯。”

互相寒暄两句后，他们都回到各自的房间里准备睡觉了。道英站在门口朝着对面的Johnny道晚安。房间看起来并不可怕，如果硬要说一点和可怕挨边的地方，那就是太冷了。房间内的装潢和用具都有一定年纪，却没有很久不住人会有的霉味。

道英花了好长一段时间才让自己睡着。焦虑、认床，甚至是盖着被子都能感受到的寒意，仿佛这床上长出了一茬茬的刺，让道英在辗转反侧，直到消耗完肉身最后一丝能量才陷入睡梦中。

他是被一连串敲门声吵醒的。

一开始，他想装听不见。 **这是你的梦，小英，继续睡吧。**

但是这声音又一次响起，一次又一次。

有人在说话。

“小英，你睡了吗？”

他真不想起床。如果他一直不回应，Johnny是不是就会回到自己的床上躺着，这个点钟他就应该在自己的床上好好躺着。

大概过去了有五分钟，再也没有敲门声响起。道英心想太好了，但这时走廊上又传来另一个声音：“Johnny？你站在那干什么呢？”

“睡不着，房间里太 **恐怖** 了，在玹。墙纸像是长了眼！”

**啊，一点也不惊喜，一点也不意外。** 道英想。

“道英睡了吗？”Johnny肯定回了他一个表情或者动作，因为在玹又继续说道，“那你愿意过来和我和泰容一起睡吗？”

真要是这样，今晚有三个人要睡不好了。

道英最后还是强撑着把自己从被窝里拉起，裹上毯子，晃晃悠悠地打开了房门。Johnny就坐在自己房间门口，而在玹站在一旁。

在玹不好意思地冲他一笑：“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”

道英点点头，不想在戴着矫正器的时候和在玹说话。他站在房门口让开一条路，看着Johnny，示意他进来。

Johnny盯着他看了好几秒钟才反应过来，呆呆地哦了一声，慢慢站起走上前来。

“太谢谢你了，道英。”他一边说一边走进道英的房间。

在玹在一旁低低地笑开来，声音里还带着睡意。“那我去厕所了，你们两个人好好睡吧，晚安。”现在道英是真的想回到床上睡觉了，他点点头，关上门。

“你这里的墙纸就比我那里的好多了，”Johnny抱怨道，“怪不得你都不怕。”

道英一个字都不想回应，他一声不吭往床的方向走去，倒在枕头上。

差不多过去了一分钟，床上还是只有他自己一个人，他撑着抬起眼皮，发现Johnny还站在房间里，用奇怪的眼神盯着他看。

“你把我叫醒就是为了在我房间里罚站？”

Johnny仿佛被按了开关的机器一样才开始动起来，但脸上的表情依旧奇怪。他嘴里嘟囔着一声“抱歉”挪到床边，钻进被窝，和道英隔着一段距离。然后直挺挺地躺在那里，一动不动，就像死了一样。

“你脸上的表情怎么这么奇怪？”道英不禁好奇，发出的问题因为浓厚的睡意和嘴巴里的矫正器含糊不清，“以前上学的时候也不是没在一张床上睡过，说真的，我记得应该不止一次了吧？”

Johnny有些不安地往旁边挪了挪，“是这样没错，但是……这已经是很久之前了。”

**哦** ，对哦。

这有可能是他和泰一分手后第一次和另外一个人躺在一张床上。这有可能是这么多年来他第一次和泰一以外的人睡在一起。

道英转过身来，侧着看向他的朋友：“那你想睡地板吗？应该不太舒服，但是总比我们之前出去露营的情况要好。我这里还有几张多余的毯子。”

“没关系，只是有点不习惯而已。不过我现在挺累的应该很容易就能睡着了。”

道英决定相信他所说的，这样他就能安心回到睡梦中。“那好吧，晚安了。如果你先起来了记得叫醒我。”

Johnny闷哼了一声，“晚安。”

Johnny像个小暖炉一样睡在一旁，哪怕他们中间有条隐形的三八线，他都能感受到从另一边身体上散发出的暖意。夜晚的庄园非常寂静，他能清楚听到对方呼吸里的每一次起伏，也知道对方还没睡着，不过也有可能快睡着了。

平时道英都是和廷祐一起睡，廷祐是比较粘人的类型，睡觉的时候非要抱着道英才能睡得香。这和Johnny不一样。尽管他们俩也没睡在一起几次，但有他睡在隔壁的感觉很好。

道英心里默数着Johnny的每一道呼吸声，很快就进入了梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

“这里比我想象的大太太太太多了。”这是道英跟着他们走进农仓的第一句话。

今天早上泰容和在玹非常体贴让他们好好睡了一觉，以至于他们起来下楼吃早餐的时候已经差不多快到中午了。餐厅里面有庄园管家候着，这位管家已经在庄园工作多年，准备把庄园安然无恙交到下一任主人手上后再退休。

Johnny按照道英喜欢的方式给道英切了两片吐司：“谢谢你昨晚的照顾。”

等到所有人都用餐完毕，他们终于可以开始商量正事了。带着他们走近农仓的时候，泰容的神情抑制不住的兴奋，手舞足蹈地介绍着自己要把宾客接待处设在这个农仓的设想。

之前听这对新婚夫妇说他们想在自己庄园的农仓里举办婚礼时，道英真怕他们所说的“农仓”就是 **字面意义上的农仓** ，里面不是堆满了各种粮草，就是圈养了一圈又一圈的各种动物、还有奇怪的味道之类的。尽管道英之前并未亲自见过农仓，可是傻子都能想到，这样的场所是不适合举办婚礼的。

然而，他们现在走进的这个农仓似乎被翻修整理过。在玹打开大门的那一刻，道英一眼就看到高挑的梁顶和质朴的木饰——扑面而来的乡村特有的优雅和美丽让他把自己之前的想法推翻。

“我爷爷前几年为了节庆重新装修了一下，可是他后来身体不太好，这里就再也没再用过。”在玹在一旁解释，“这还需要再打扫一下，不过我之前已经吩咐他们把里面都搬空，以便我们后续的布置。”

道英点点头，环顾四周。他的脑子里已经不停地冒出各种想法，如何能把这个地方布置成一个别致的婚礼接待处：布草、装饰、照明……

“第一个问题，你们要邀请多少人来参加？”道英问，余光看到Johnny掏出一个小笔记本开始记录，嘴角不由得翘起来。

“我们想，大概100人左右吧？如果你觉得我们这里可以接待这么多人的话。”在玹回答。

道英点点头，“100可以。农仓的空间和酒店宴会厅的大小差不多，应该可以装下。不过我们还要另外找个地方安排成跳舞的地方。”

“你知道这里多大面积吗？”

“不太确定，但我姑姑应该知道准确的数字。等下我打电话问一下再告诉你。”

“可以啊。”

“那最重要的婚礼仪式你们打算在哪里办呢？”听到Johnny的发问，泰容脸上绽放出一抹羞涩的微笑。

“在我们初次接吻的地方……我们两个都觉得这样会很浪漫，还会很有纪念意义。就在这外面的田野里。”

一想到他们俩第一次初吻可能的样子，各种说不清道不明的滋味浮了上来，道英赶紧摇摇头把这些念头都甩掉，跟着他们走出农仓，Johnny紧跟其后。

所谓“外面的田野”就是一片玉米地旁的草地。

（ **讲真，对初吻来说这地方可算不上浪漫。** 道英暗自在心里吐槽道。）

（ **这并不重要** ，重要的是接下来的安排。）

他们的婚礼大致定在四月，那个时候这个草地的景色可能就不会像现在看到的这么漂亮，如果要作为婚礼仪式的背景的话……道英脑海里想象着落日余晖打在他们身后的场面……

“等下，你们打算什么时候举行婚礼？”他问，“傍晚吗？”

在玹露出他的酒窝，笑着说:”嗯，这个主意不错！”

“我猜，你们庄园里应该住不下100个客人，对吧？”道英继续问道。

“住不下，但是镇上有好几家住宿的地方。”

道英长叹了一口气。“嗯嗯。但是你要赶紧把邀请发给他们，提醒来宾尽早订房。虽然四月不是什么旅游旺季，而且你们这里也不是游客集中的大城市，不过你们最好还是在庄园里安排多几间客房以防万一。”

“没问题。我和泰容，还有我们的父母都会住在庄园里，其实我们也欢迎你住进来，如果这样可以方便你工作的话。”

Johnny在一旁对着新婚夫妇挤眉弄眼:”你不知道新人前一晚住在一起会倒霉吗？”

“在这里我根本没办法一个人睡觉的，”泰容翻着白眼笑起来，“你应该最清楚才是呀，Johnny。”

Johnny并没有感到丝毫不好意思，一副理直气壮的样子：“那倒是，所以晚上我需要小英陪我呆在这个鬼屋里。”

道英又叹了一口气，跳过这个话题。“那就这样说定了，到时候我会住进来，顺便还能彩排一下晚宴的流程。现在，我觉得我们应该找个地方坐下来，好好把问题都过一遍。”

他们在田野里找了一张桌子，坐下来。正好今天天气不错。

道英拿出他的iPad开始记录，而Johnny已经在自己的笔记本上画了好几页了；道英有些好奇他都在小本本上记了什么，但现在不是谈这个的时候。

“我要明确我要帮你们负责什么工作。”道英开口，“前几天我给你们发了些资料，你们看过了吗？”

郑在玹开口了：“说实话，为什么我们的婚礼这么仓促，除了想在庄园出手前在这里办婚礼，还有一点是我和泰容现在都在工作的上升期。”

泰容接过话头：“如果现在不办婚礼，那就不知道后面几年我们什么时候才有空来办了。我们希望能避开这种情况尽早确定下来。所以，你也可以想象，我们现在有各种各样的事情需要处理，已经分身乏术了。”

道英点点头，表示理解。

“还有就是，道英，在我们一开始交往的时候，你已经是我们最好的朋友，再加上这次筹划还有Johnny帮忙……”在玹补充，满脸都是陷入幸福的笑意。这种表情道英已经很熟悉，并让他的心脏刺痛起来。“我们 **相信** 你，小英。”

“我们也希望能亲自参与筹备婚礼的每一项，然而现实情况可能不允许，我们也不愿意因此耽误本来就紧张的日程安排。”泰容接着解释道。

道英在座位上换了个姿势。“那……好吧，但是我需要你们明确一下，如果要做决定的时候你们都没办法到场处理，那我应该怎么做：把几个备选方案通过邮件发给你们？直接打电话？还是说我可以当场全权决定？”

“就像刚刚我们说的，我们相信你，所以你觉得可以的话就能直接决定。你很了解我们，知道我们的取向如何。”在玹咧嘴一笑。

道英不知道此时此刻的自己该松一口气还是负担更重了。他只知道自己的焦虑从脚底开始升起。

“你们不应该这么说，”Johnny露出和在玹一样的笑容，“我们现在正计划给你们准备一个‘梦中的婚礼’。”

在玹笑起来，声音回荡在田野的上空，“哦朋友，那真的太棒了。”

道英和泰容对上眼，交换了一个彼此都懂的眼神，已经对Johnny经常开的双关玩笑免疫。

“ **所以** ，”道英打断他们把话题拉回来，因为看起来这两位在开玩笑上越走越远，在道英出声提醒后才双双像认错的小孩似的反应过来。“那你们对婚礼的装饰布置风格有什么想法？”

接下来几个小时里他们一直在讨论要怎么布置，泰容打开自己的相册阐述自己的想法，而道英则拿出之前做过的案例作为参考。

在玹倒是没有贡献多少意见，乐于将美学设计的一切决策交由自己的未婚夫。出乎意料的是，Johnny倒是提出了不少可行的方案，也许这是得益于他平时的营销工作的积累。

他让Johnny帮他把所有的场地拍摄下来，他知道这个任务交到对方手上绝对不会有问题，因为摄影是对方的爱好。与此同时，他列出一份待办清单，上面都是他这周内必须联系交涉的对象还有各种采购租借的供应商。

他也给这对新婚夫妇留了一份作业：这周内必须确认宾客邀请名单。他们洗了澡，收拾了行李，正打算上路回洛杉矶的时候，泰容邀请他们走之前到镇上的餐厅吃一顿。

泰容请吃饭的地方非常漂亮，江景还有美食，一切都很美好。然而此时道英急切地希望不要浪费时间 **赶紧把待办的事情一项项都完成了** 。

“嗨，”他感到有只手放在自己的膝盖上，他转过头去看这只手的主人，“你还好吗？”

Johnny非常担心自己，他一定是察觉到自己已经走神了好一会。还好对面的在玹和泰容正看着菜单，并没有注意到自己的状况。

“只是急于上路，有太多事情要完成了。”道英坦白。

Johnny看起来像是要说些什么，但最后还是吞了下去。他盯着道英看了一会儿，然后开口：

“要不我找个借口让我们早点离开？”

道英抑制不住自己向上升起的嘴角，他把手搭在Johnny放在自己膝盖上的手，示意没事。

“没事的，”他故作轻松，“只要你别跟着他们侃大山我就已经很谢谢你了。”

Johnny回了他一个微笑。“别担心，我甚至都不会跟泰容八卦他同事的工作情况，哪怕他还想继续聊下去。我敢保证我们很快就能回去的。”

道英笑了起来，那真是非常感谢。


	6. Chapter 6

出乎Johnny意料的是，道英花了很多心思让他参与到婚礼筹划的每一步里，尽管他能做的并不多，但每天都能收到至少两封邮件，比如来自供应商的（怎么这个世界上会有这么多种类型的椅子啊？）或者活动预算之类的文件。

他能做到的不多，不过他每天早上都转发一条“狗狗的想法”[*注1] 为道英的每一天加油打气。道英没有回复过一个字，但是有一天他忘了转发，立马就收到了对方的抱怨。

“你这周末有空吗？”Johnny一接起电话就是道英的问题，“有约的话就取消掉。我们这周末要去看婚礼装饰。”

Johnny站在超市冷柜前盯着一墙的酸奶正发愁呢，道英突如其来的问题让他着实花了好几秒钟才反应过来。

“是吗？”他最终挑了一个低脂酸奶，“我是去做免费劳工帮你搬东西吗还是？”

“不不不，我们什么都不买。”道英解释，“只要租就好。这次我们过去就只要挑想要的东西，租赁商就会在指定的日期送过来。”

“哦，好吧。什么时候？”

“早上十点。我需要你开车过来我办公室接我。”

“你周末一大早在办公室？”Johnny难以相信自己的耳朵。

“我很有可能会在办公室 **过夜** 。”道英的语气没有任何起伏。“我手上现在有四个婚礼正在进行，其中一个是这周日的。”

“ **我的老天啊** 。”Johnny不由得笑起来，“要我给你带点婴儿湿巾吗？干洗用？”

尽管他看不到道英的表情，但电话里传来的语气已经充分把对方的白眼传达得活灵活现，“给我闭嘴，我们以前又不是没做过比12个小时不洗澡更恶心的事。”

哦，那倒是——疯狂的大学时光。

周六，Johnny到达道英办公室的时候，还是带上了一包婴儿湿巾。道英皮笑肉不笑地威胁着要把湿巾塞进Johnny的屁股里。（不过还是收下了）

道英的办公室看着地方不大，但是布局装饰绝对是精心设计过的：会客区的沙发是高级的米色，旁边摆着一些水果茶之类的饮料；会客区的一旁是一左一右紧挨着的两扇门，其中一扇是关着的，道英带着他走进去的另一扇门。

“老大，我觉得我们搞砸了，如果要把丑八怪表弟和八卦婶婶坐在一起的话…… **哦** ~”

很显然，道英并不是唯一一个在办公室过夜的工作狂——两个男孩拿着平板电脑趴在办公室的地毯上，还有一个男孩在旁边的沙发上睡得正香。

“Johnny，这是仁俊和帝努。”道英介绍，“睡着的是渽民。”

“道英是把你们都绑架扣在这了吗？你们有加班费吗？”Johnny打趣道，伸出手和他们打招呼。

“我当然会给加班费！讨厌鬼！”

“你应该是……那个传说中的新同事？”一个身形稍微小巧一点的男孩笑着说，“真是想不到，终于有机会见到你了。”

“嗯嗯，到目前为止我基本上都在家工作。”他配合着回答。

道英在一旁不满地哼哼，“你到底都做了什么工作啊。”

“我相信我对公司最大的贡献就是积极正面的活力。”

“那为什么我每次和你说话，都感觉那么绝望？”

Johnny捂着自己的肚子仿佛自己被什么武器伤害似的。“太伤心了，我受伤了小英。我要去找人力谈谈。”

道英翻了个大白眼，把还在装疼的Johnny推到一边，捡起放在地毯上的平板迅速浏览了一遍，点了点头。“这看起来还可以，把它发给我，我等下在车里再检查一下。”

另一个还醒着的男孩——帝努如释重负地长舒一口气，翻身躺在地上。“我这辈子再也不想见到任何座位表了。”

仁俊回他一连串敷衍的笑声，拍着他的脸蛋：“宝贝，你最好明天就找到另一份工作，因为我们周一还有一个婚礼。”

“听起来还挺有意思的。”Johnny一边说，一边看着平板上画着桌子和名字的草图。他看向道英，咧开嘴：“我想安排谁和谁坐在一起！这里面……”

道英冲着他把五官都皱在一起故意摆出一副丑丑的假笑，继续把需要带走的东西都摆在桌子上，又装进包里。“这个真的不好玩，尤其是你发现这里面充满了各种不输宫斗剧的勾心斗角。不过你愿意的话轻便。”

突然，道英好像想起了什么，抬起头：“你看到他们发的客人邀请名册了吗？”

“还没有。”今天上午Johnny赶着出门，还没来得及查看邮件，按掉闹钟是他今早唯一一次接触手机的时候。

道英点点头，“好吧，我建议你看看。”

Johnny皱起眉头，听起来怎么都不像是好事。

道英在副驾驶座上找了个舒服的姿势，Johnny见状再一次皱起眉头。“我怎么觉得这一切都是你让我当私人司机的阴谋。”

道英笑着系上安全带，“需要我帮你回想一下吗？是你先提出要帮忙的哦？还有哦，我讨厌开车。”

“那是因为你车技太烂了。”Johnny戏谑道。

“ **什么？** 我不是！”

让道英炸起来别提有多简单了。

Johnny敢说没什么能比得上逗弄道英的趣味。

“道英，就连廷祐都不敢让你开车载他。金廷祐，你最忠实的迷弟，只要是你走过的路他都会全部舔一遍的金廷祐。”

“首先，我要吐一下。”道英摆出一副恶心要死的样子，“其次，廷祐他喜欢自己开车，不愿意麻烦他的朋友而已。”

“是吗？还是说那只是他不想伤害你的借口？”Johnny带着一副坏笑，“因为廷祐上学的时候经常让我或者在玹开车带他一路。”

他看着副座上的人嘴巴一下张开又一下合上，耳朵因为肉眼可见的沮丧而变得通红。

“随便啦。反正我车技不烂。如果我的车技真的烂，我再强调一次这只是假设，我车技很好，那也没什么奇怪的。人总是要在某些方面有点缺陷，否则就太不公平了。”

片刻的安静之后，Johnny放声大笑起来，哪怕是说出这番话的金道英本人也没忍住恶寒。

“麻烦忘掉我刚刚那句话。”

“不不不，对不起我做不到。”Johnny擦着眼角刚刚笑出来的眼泪，“我要马上把这个发给ten。”

他们要去的租赁仓库距离道英的办公室只有20分钟的车程，但因为洛杉矶的烂交通，足足开了40分钟才到。道英一上路就拿出iPad开始复查座位表，但没过多久，iPad就从他的手里掉出来，脑袋也随着颠簸不断点头，就这样睡着度过了一路。

Johnny停好车后并没有立即叫醒道英，而是决定在给道英多几分钟睡觉时间。他拿出手机看了半集电视剧，然后轻轻把道英摇醒。“小英，我们到了。”

对方迅速醒来，刚睁开的眼睛一眨一眨克服着睡意，环顾四周察看目前身处的位置。他下意识抬手看了一眼时间，然后被吓到了。“天啊，堵车这么厉害吗？”

Johnny笑起来，“你又不是不知道，这里可是洛杉矶。”

道英叹了口气。“好吧，那我们下车吧。是时候考验一下你的审美品位了。”

一走进租赁仓库，Johnny就像刘姥姥进大观园一样不知所措——仓库里一排排一摞摞摆满了各种各样的装饰品，比如展示架、花瓶、餐具、布料还有更多他连名字都叫不出来的东西。

然而，道英进来这里就像到了自己家一样熟悉。他向着过来接待的女士问好，那位女士也以名字问候他。道英转过身把自己的iPad塞到Johnny手里，然后转身回去挑选着自己需要的东西。

“我每挑到一样你就帮我再清单上划掉一项。如果我挑的东西不在清单里，就帮我记下来。还有，帮我把所有东西的编号记下来。”

“哦，我可真怀念你对着我指手画脚的样子，”Johnny开着玩笑，“感觉我们又回到以前做作业的时候。”

“知道吗，你这么多抱怨，可一点都不符合你的年纪。”道英笑着回了一句。

Johnny没有理睬道英的打趣，继续说着。

“不过，还是要感谢你的强迫症锻炼了我的能力。比如我老板突然要我汇报策划案里每一个创造思路？完全没问题。以前道英在交作业之前经常拿着放大镜过几遍像给相机镜头挑灰一样挑出各种用词语法逻辑错误。”

Johnny敢说在道英背过身去挑黄铜烛台的时候，他看到了有那么疑似一抹粉红色的东西出现在道英的脸上，“我才没这样。”

“那也差不多了。”Johnny接着轻轻补充道，“不过这很好，我们的作业拿到了全班第一的成绩。”

Johnny觉得在这个仓库里找东西仿佛大海捞针，不过还是努力试着找出他在清单上看到的物品。有几次回答正确的时候，一种满足感油然而生，好像自己给这场婚礼又添了一块砖。

道英用不同的口布和台卡搭出几种摆设，看哪个餐盘的效果会最好。Johnny不知道道英是怎么做出选择的，因为在他看来，所有的摆设都很好看，但道英就是能看出这其中藏在细节部位的差异和不完美。

“这是有固定的顺序吗？比如，先挑大件的，再搭配小的？”Johnny好奇。

“应该有人会这么做，但我更喜欢跟着感觉来。我很擅长想象，于是只要我事先计划好在脑海里有一副大致想要的感觉，我就跟着这个感觉挑选东西，这省了不少功夫。”

“那为什么不采购自己的库存呢？反正你的那些婚礼也不是集中在同个时间举行的，每次都来租不如直接购买会更好吧？”

Johnny伸手去摸一个大象造型的小花瓶，道英立即像对待逛超市的小孩子一样拍掉了对方的手。

“这是我的目标。”道英叹了口气，“说实话，我也知道拥有自己的仓库会极大的提高收入，但是仓库的前期投入成本太高了，现在还不是时候。也许明年就好了。”

他们最终在那里呆了差不多两个小时，道英拿着Johnny记下的200多条编号去柜台交钱做预定。Johnny终于有空拿出手机查看自己的邮箱。

宾客名单已经躺在自己的收件箱。看到名单上大大小小的人名才100个左右，他松了一口气。Johnny不知道道英为什么叫他把所有名字都检查一遍，但他还是照做了。

当那个名字出现的时候，Johnny以为自己眼睛花了。再看一遍，确实是这个名字：

**文泰一**

他一下子愣在那了，好一会儿都回不了神，不敢相信自己的最好朋友居然邀请他的前男友来参加婚礼。

好吧，客观来说，泰一也是他们的朋友。只不过，他先是Johnny的男朋友，后面才是他们的朋友。

可以很肯定地说，他现在还没到能泰然面对的境界，泰容和在玹 **肯定** 知道他并不想在婚礼上见到泰一。

但是……这又不是他的婚礼。

也许是他太自私，太小心眼。

但是，至少先跟他说一下吧？

道英预定完回来就看到Johnny一脸像是吃了屎的表情，叹了口气。“你看到了？邀请名单？”

看到Johnny点点头，道英继续：“刚收到的时候我以为写错了，因为， **这不应该** 啊，但是这确实是他们确认的邀请名单。”

“我……”Johnny一开口却不知道应该说些什么，“我想说我不想……但是我又不确定也许我不能……”

道英皱起眉头，“为什么不能？”

Johnny耸了耸肩。“这是他们的婚礼，他们想邀请谁是他们的权利。我只是觉得我自己像个不懂事的小孩子在无理取闹。”

此时他们已经出门走回停车的地方，于是道英沉思了一下。“嗯，某种程度上来讲，你这种反应确实不够成熟，但这很正常，有的时候你可以耍一下自己的小脾气，Johnny。你已经为他们的婚礼帮了不少，所以为了避免婚礼变成一团糟，你也有资格提出你自己的要求。”

Johnny点点头，打开车门坐到驾驶座上，感觉好多了。“你觉得我应该跟他们说吗？”

“总要比你憋在心里受伤要好。”道英说，“不过，如果你不说，我也会告诉他们我的想法。”

Johnny感觉心里有一股暖流涌起，但嘴上还要说着反话：“是不是和泰容呆一起太久了也沾上他的坏毛病……”他喘了一口气，接着说：“把我当成需要保护的小朋友？”

这回道英脸上的红晕非常容易就看到了。他用最夸张的表情翻着白眼：“相信我，我和你一样都不希望泰一出现在婚礼上，不然到时候我的奴隶就会整天都陷入自己的忧郁里根本帮不上忙。”

“才不会呢？之前你说我会在谈到婚礼的时候哭出来，但是看看我！一滴眼泪都没有！”

“好吧，好吧。 **你** 还说你会帮我赶走任何关于爱情的遐想，但是到目前为止，你比我还更投入在失恋的阴影里，我被骗了！”

“绝对不是！”Johnny笑开来，“告诉我，你今天就没有想过在玹吗？”

道英肯定会张着自己能言会道的嘴巴一遍一遍地重复“没有”，然而Johnny抢先一步开口了：“我就是这么想他的。”

道英双眉一皱，放弃挣扎。“应该还是不一样的。我想他并不代表什么，而且现在也太早了。”

Johnny故作吓到的样子喘着大粗气，然后笑起来，“不是吧！金道英！我都不知道原来你都是晚上躺在床上的时候意淫我的好朋……”

道英叫起来，浑身都红透了，拳头落在Johnny的胳膊上。“不！不！才不是！干你啊！”

“是你说太早的嘛，那你说，要多晚才会想起在玹？”

“好讨厌这种对话。”道英抬起双手捂住脸，“是在床上的时候。但绝对不是你说的那样！我只是会在睡前想起他。”

Johnny一下就了解了。没什么能比睡前独处的时候更适合让思绪游荡在不见光的角落里。

“那你通常都会想些什么？”Johnny不再逗弄道英，“如果你不介意的话。”

道英耸耸肩，“没事。就比如说，想象我们在平行宇宙会是什么样子，之类的。”

Johnny不知道在开往下一个租赁仓库的路上适不适合说出他的疑问，然而这个话头已经打开了，现在是个机会。

“那为什么不在他遇到泰容之前跟他表白呢？”

道英缩在自己的座位上一言不发，神情难辨。最终，“你可能会觉得我蠢到家了。”

“也许吧。”Johnny哼了一声，“但是你看看我，小英，我没有资格说你蠢。”

对方叹了口气，开始说道：“从我见到他的第一眼开始，在玹就是那么的美好，完美的就和我梦中的理想男友一模一样。最重要的是，他对我非常关心，以至于我一直觉得我们之间有些什么，你懂吗？”

“所以我想，时间还长着呢，我应该先让他好好享受大一的生活，而我先把学习搞好，最后我们自然而然就会在一起。然而你也知道，他和泰容在一起了。”

Johnny对此很惊讶，因为作为在玹最好的朋友，他几乎可以打包票，在玹从来没有对道英有过哪怕一丝那方面的想法。在玹他在表白之前就花了很多时间和泰容相处，而且虽然他对道英确实也有依赖，但那都仅限于友情的范围内。

道英这样的想法让人有点难过。

“你也不必告诉我这都是我的错觉，我现在已经完全清醒了。”道英皱着鼻子哼唧着，显然Johnny脸上的表情出卖了他的想法。“但那个时候的我很傻很天真，还有点以自我为中心，所以……”

Johnny斜着眼笑起来，“就一点？”

“别惹我发火，徐约翰。”

他们来的第二个仓库是租灯具的，在这里Johnny能帮的上忙的地方就更少了。他看着道英和店主讨论尺寸和数量，在他反应过来之前，手机上已经显示出和在玹的聊天界面。

** 我： **

**嘿**

**泰一要过来？**

和在玹的对话框曾一度出现“对方正在输入中”的提示。两分钟后，Johnny的电话响了，是泰容打来的。让Johnny觉得好笑的是，从以前到现在，每次在玹有问题都会让自己的未婚夫来出面善后。

他不想在道英还在干活的时候接电话，因为他不知道会谈多久，所以他让这通电话转到语音信箱，把注意力集中在哪个吊灯更适合挂在农仓里的问题上。

他们最后确定下来一大堆彩灯（足以让一个十几岁的网红女孩哭泣），但总的来说，这次快多了。道英坚持要买一堆超大号灯泡，Johnny不明白要买来做什么，但他相信专业人士的意见。

回到车里，Johnny掏出他的手机，看到有两通来自泰容的未接来电。他叹了一口气，有点内疚，打了回去。道英在一旁打开他的iPad，一副假装没在听的姿态让Johnny笑了起来。

“Johnny，终于。”泰容在接起电话的那一刻松了口气，“我很担心你。”

“对不起，刚刚和道英在买东西。”

泰容在开口前犹豫了片刻，“嘿，很抱歉我们没有事先通知你邀请了泰一这件事。大家都是朋友，如果不邀请会显得很没有礼貌。毕竟都这么多年了。”

“我能理解的，”Johnny尽量让自己保持客观，“我只是不想见到他，泰容，我还没准备好。”

道英对着他竖起了大拇指，Johnny也为自己能说出真实的想法而感到高兴。那件事情之后，一谈论到泰一，他不是转移话题就是含糊其辞。

“我们最终决定邀请他的原因是我们不认为他会来参加，Johnny。”泰容叹了口气。

“因为他人在北京？”Johnny心里不是滋味。

“那不……”泰容停顿了一下，又继续道，“我们……之前没跟你说，因为你的状态还不是很好，但我们之前有通过电话，就在你们分手后不久。整个谈话很尴尬，感觉就像……就像他并不想和我们再有任何联系，好像我们这边所有的事情都成为了负担让他感到难堪。”

也许这不是事实，但这一番话让Johnny感觉好多了——他并不是唯一一个被泰一抛弃的人，尽管这样的想法不太应该。

“那就好，”这句话经过脑子前先从嘴巴里说出来了，Johnny急忙在后面加上一句：“好吧，没那么好。不过你懂的，好在他不会来。”

泰容笑了，“我懂的，Johnny。但你听着……我衷心地希望你能尽快恢复起来。”

这话听起来就好像他只是得了个感冒，多喝热水盖上被子睡一觉就能好。

“我知道，泰容。我会的。”

“和道英一起准备婚礼有意思吗？”对方转移了话题。

“很有意思！”Johnny笑着朝坐在身旁的人看去，“他恨不得要给我脖子上套个狗绳。”

道英对此翻了个白眼，眼睛都没离开过他的iPad。

“真希望你真的有帮上忙，而不是一直在吵架。”泰容半开玩笑地责骂道。

“我和道英？吵架？怎么会？”

日头正盛的时候，Johnny把道英送回家，叮嘱他在睡前一定要先吃饭。然后，他们为着Johnny要不要上门来 **帮他做饭** 一事争执不休。

道英最后赢了，不过Johnny委屈的小表情还是让道英心软了下来。因为Johnny回家的时候收到一条信息，是道英发来的一张照片。照片上的人穿着睡衣，正在吃方便面。Johnny笑着写下“👍👍💚”作为回复。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1\. “狗狗的想法”（Thoughts of Dog）@ dog_feelings 是推特上一个以狗的口吻分享生活哲理的帐号。


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

> Moon.taeil 转发@ InspirationalQuotes
> 
> 也许比起重修旧好，重新开始可以创造更好的东西。

有时候挺好的。

有时候，Johnny的脑海里几乎想不起泰一，因为婚礼、让道英发火的一千零一个方法、要追的电视剧已经占满了他所有的脑容量。有时候，一切都挺好的，好得都不现实了。

有时候……有时候，就真他妈难熬。

Johnny一起来就看到了这条，他告诉自己 **不要哭** 。但他哭了，还没等他起来洗漱眼泪就已经流进了枕头里。

不管他的朋友是什么想法，在爱情里他并不是瞎子——他知道他们之间的火花是什么时候熄灭的。他可以看到泰一从自己身边渐行渐远，这就是最可怕的地方，不管他怎么挽留，还是只能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。

一开始的时候，泰一只是不会再因为Johnny的笑话笑出来，短信也不经常发了，甚至在一起的时候还会分神。可是，他越是想挽留，泰一就越是想离开。

他不再留下来过夜，就算Johnny提议第二天开车送他上班也不会留下来；他还会找各种借口不再和朋友们一起出去玩（也许只是Johnny的朋友，现在他清楚了），似乎他要把自己的痕迹从他们的生活中悄悄抹去。

接下来就是无休止的争吵：Johnny太直白、太敏锐，太想把问题尽早解决，然而被情感挟持的Johnny并不能思虑周全。他表现出一副粘人依赖的样子试着拉近与对方的距离，结果却推得更远，因为这根本就不是Johnny。

Johnny自信大方、温文尔雅，尊重伴侣的私人空间，理解泰一要独处的需求；同时，他也是个浪漫主义者，仅仅只是擦肩而过他就疯狂的迷恋着对方。

那之后，一切都来不及了。我们分手吧，明天我要去北京。没有时间留给他争辩，没有时间留给他流泪，没有时间留给他抓住对方——泰一还没等Johnny来得及伸手就已经头也不回地离开了。

Johnny把自己封闭起来，哭泣，为自己感到难过，哪怕整个上午电话铃一直没停过也不接。呆着的地方从床铺变成沙发，他已经觉得自己很了不起，至少他的眼泪是为电视剧而流。

下午一点钟左右，敲门声响起。他装作听不见，不愿意让任何人看见自己目前这副样子。然而敲门声仍不放弃：

“开门！徐约翰！”是道英的声音，“那对恶心人的未婚夫夫放了我鸽子，我现在需要有人陪我去试蛋糕！我知道你能听见！我看见你二十分钟前才打卡了某个真人秀！”

Johnny发出一声低吼：“你走！我今天很忙！”

“忙什么？你下周就上班了！在这之前你要把活都干了！！”道英在门外喊着，“只要你不开门我就一直敲下去，你 **知道** 我说到做得到。”

他压制着心里的恼怒慢慢挪到门前。打开门的那一瞬间道英的手正好往门上叩着，他睁大了双眼向后退了几步，然后长舒一口气。

“你怎么了？”

Johnny没理他，转身走回沙发上，把自己缩进被窝里才开口：“泰一转发了一些垃圾，可能我太玻璃心了吧。”

道英的鼻翼向外张开，一股又一股不忿早在他掏出手机核实前就已经喷出。“你 **怎么** 还在关注他，营养只长个子不长脑子吗？”

“取关拉黑前任看起来一点都不成熟。”

“那也总比你伤心难过要好得多！”道英骂回去。

当道英翻到那条转发后，刚刚的不忿仿佛被浇了油一般瞬间就炸起来。他关上手机，调整着自己的呼吸，朝着沙发走去。

Johnny给他挪了点位置。

一副鲜见的温柔出现在道英的脸上，他看着Johnny：“Johnny，泰一会转发这样的内容说明他本人就是个混蛋，特别是他知道你还在关注他，这就是故意的。我可以理解你现在的心情，不过我还是觉得你更应该和我出门去试蛋糕。”

“我不想出去，真的不想，小英。”

“如果继续呆在家里，你就会一直想这件事。”道英点出来，“而这就是我的任务不是吗，转移你的注意力？所以我们现在出去吃点甜的，让你把这件事忘掉。”

Johnny不相信这方法会有用，但他并不擅长拒绝任何一个衷心希望他好起来的人。他发现自己无法对道英说不，特别是他如此坦诚的表达对自己关心的时刻。

最好的结果，事情都办完之后他的心情确实变好了；最坏的结果，还是一样伤心，但至少吃了个蛋糕。

呃，也许还有 **更坏** 的结果，比如食物中毒，亦或者陷入抑郁，不过这些的可能性看起来可以忽略。

当他换好衣服，道英已经在埋怨预约要迟到了。在道英说要坐驾驶座的时候，他露出了今天第一个笑容。（不过他否决了道英的提议，尽管心意很重要，但他更惜命。）

道英一路上叽叽咕咕嘴巴一刻不停，他认为避免Johnny陷入伤心的最好方法就是用谈话打破所有的沉默——不仅说了婚礼的最新进展，还说了自己家里蚂蚁肆虐横行的灾难，甚至还分享了自己手下的渽民和仁俊似乎有一腿的八卦。

出此之外，更多的是抱怨——抱怨泰容和在玹今天放他鸽子。“ **我就知道** 这种情况总有一天会发生的，但怎么偏偏是今天！ **知道** 要找到一家愿意接受临时紧急订单的饼房有多难吗？”

Johnny不知道，所以这一路就成了道英的抱怨专场。一般来说，大多数饼房只接受提前六个月预定的婚礼蛋糕订单，要不是这次的婚期订的这么匆忙又紧张，他根本不需要翻遍自己所有的联系方式只为找到这一个能接订单的饼房。

气死了气死了，约好的时间前两个小时那对狗情侣才打个电话说 **都** 来不了要取消，真是气死了。

一路上道英都自说自的，不管Johnny听进去多少，也不在乎Johnny给不给反应。不过这一通劈头盖脑的抱怨Johnny倒是听得起劲，起码能把刚刚困住自己的事情赶出自己的思绪。

预约的这家饼房挤在两个店面之间，比Johnny想象中的样子要小，里面的装潢非常考究，却没有多少陈列的空间。店里没有客人，只有一个服务员站在柜台后面笑着看他们走进来。

“欢迎来到Do Confections，请问有什么可以帮到您？”

“嗨，我的名字是道英，之前预约了蛋糕试吃的，预约的名字应该是在玹和泰容。”

“哦，请稍等，我去帮你们把师傅叫过来。”服务员欠身笑了笑，身影消失在某个门后。

不到一分钟他就回来了，身后还跟着另一个帅哥。那位帅哥伸出手：“你们好，我是这里的主厨都敬秀，两位就是预约的新人吗？”

道英和Johnny忍不住笑起来：“哦，不是啦。在玹和泰容他们俩今天临时有事来不了，我们俩过来帮他们试蛋糕的。我是婚礼策划道英，他是伴郎Johnny。”

都主厨面露窘色，为自己刚刚的失误感到不好意思：“请原谅我，我不应该贸然猜测的。”

“没事，”Johnny安慰他，“我们这种情况应该也不常见吧。”

都主厨笑着点点头。“是呀，这还是我第一次遇到这种情况呢。如果新人愿意将这样的重任交到你们手里，那你们一定和新人非常熟悉了。”

都主厨带着他们来到后区，厨房很显然已经被整理打扫过，显得更加宽敞了。他们并排在凳子上坐下。当主厨走到桌子对面准备坐下之前，Johnny玩着自己坐着的旋转椅转来转去，道英看到这一幕不由得翻了个白眼。

“那，先告诉我一下婚礼大致是什么情况吧。”

道英开始阐述：庄园婚礼、农仓、100个人、主配色。要不是都主厨还问起花艺和摄影的安排， Johnny都不知道道英已经做了这么多工作。

“那，根据之前你们发来的邮件，你们想定做一个田园式风格的蛋糕是吗？”都主厨问。

“是的，”道英点点头，“不过还没想好是要全裸的还是半裸的，需要听一下您这位专业人士的意见。”

Johnny根本不知道蛋糕都有全裸半裸这种说法，他只希望能早点吃到蛋糕。

都主厨拿出一个草稿本，迅速在上面勾勒了一些自己的想法。Johnny这才知道原来全裸蛋糕的意思是“不在侧面做任何奶油装饰，让海绵蛋糕完全裸露”。

“我们应该先选一种味道作为基底，这样就能更容易决定设计。”当他们陷入僵局时，都主厨提议道，“我这里有三个口味想让你们尝尝，如果你们要求其他的口味，我也可以另外找时间再做。”

道英摇摇头，“我们相信您的品味。”

都主厨马上为他们摆上三种不同味道的蛋糕，显然是根据道英之前跟他交涉的内容设计的。每一个蛋糕看起来都精美绝伦，Johnny的心情一下子雀跃起来。

“第一个，香草豆蛋糕配玫瑰奶油霜。这款吃起来味道比较清新和芳香，不怎么甜。”

“第二个，”Johnny看向都主厨手指着的蛋糕，这个颜色更黄一些，“香蕉蛋糕配肉桂奶油霜。”

“最后一个，比较经典的口味，莓果香草蛋糕。”

道英把三个蛋糕的样子都拍下来发给那对新人，不过在他们准备开吃之前，都主厨起身：“接下来的时间我会把空间让给你们好好品尝，如果有事可以随时叫我过来。”

都主厨一迈出厨房，他们俩就开始上手，Johnny挖了一勺第一个香草豆蛋糕，刚吃进去第一口就发出一声惊叹：“这也太好吃了吧？”

道英选择先试试香蕉蛋糕。“这个也不错，但我觉得这太甜了，也许不太适合婚礼。不过我一定会买一个带回家自己吃。”

Johnny又挖了三勺香草豆蛋糕才转到莓果蛋糕，他的唾液腺因为多彩的外观已经开始努力工作。就一口，甚至不用再去试香蕉蛋糕，他知道这个就是婚礼上需要的蛋糕。

他叉了一块递给自己的朋友：“道英，你一定要试试，就是这个。”

道英被自己脸旁怼上来的叉子吓了一跳，不过还是就着吃了一口。Johnny看着对方鼓起腮帮子努力咀嚼的样子，像极了一只可爱兔兔。

“这不好选，我也很喜欢香草豆那款，”道英说着，又吃了一口，“那款味道不重，又有点异国情调。”

Johnny点点头，“不过泰容是个嗜甜怪，他会超喜欢这些莓果的，小英。”

道英歪着脑袋琢磨着，为了更慎重的决定又吃了一口Johnny的蛋糕。（“嘿，你有你的蛋糕！”）最后他们都把蛋糕吃完了，Johnny坚持认为莓果蛋糕是最适合婚礼的那款。

道英叹了口气，故作恼怒地看向Johnny，“你真的很烦人，你知道吗？”

“只对你这样啦。”Johnny咧着嘴笑着，一副死猪不怕开水烫的模样。

道英翻了翻眼睛，“好吧，那我们就选莓果那款。我相信你的选择， **这一次** 。”

Johnny开心得手舞足蹈起来，当然他也没错过在道英脸上难得一见的畅快笑容。

感谢上帝，出来试吃蛋糕真是个好主意，道英想。

他们把都主厨叫回来，而对方并不意外他们的选择——看来很多婚礼都会选择这个蛋糕。都主厨还打包了一块让他们带给新人试试，一旁的Johnny已经打好主意怎么在回去的路上趁道英不注意偷走这块蛋糕。

定下口味之后，设计就变得容易了许多——半裸的蛋糕再装饰上一些白花（由花店提供）和莓果。一切都确定好之后，道英把设计好的图样发给那对新人，而都主厨则出去把预订合同取过来。

道英松了一口气，在自己的待做清单上划去一项，然后查看还有那些事项没有完成。“还有很多很多事情没做呢，我现在已经开始在想有你过来搭把手的日子了。”

Johnny笑了起来，他都不知道自己帮了什么忙，不过他很高兴能帮上忙，哪怕一点。“确定你想的不是 **我** 吗？”

“想啊，”道英下意识跟着回答，“我都快忘记孤身一人完成工作是多么煎熬。”

Johnny不禁脸红起来，虽然他自己还没搞明白是为什么。这反应太蠢了，道英这话又没有什么特别的含义，但这意味着自己之前付出的关怀得到了回应，而这回应让他心中一暖，因为知道自己会被另外一个人挂念。

道英不由得看了一眼Johnny，因为对方一直都没有出声，结果看到了Johnny脸颊上飞起的粉红色。“ **哦天呐** ，你这是……”

“不要说出来！”

道英敞开怀笑得毫无形象可言，“我们的大宝宝，原来你是想听我说会想你呀？”他打趣道，“我当然会想你呀！没有任劳任怨的司机我只能自己开车出去了。”

Johnny生气了。“你太过分了，别忘了我今天心情不好容易玻璃心。”

道英听了只是笑着摆摆手。“别担心啦，我不会 **太~** 想你的。所以你最好在婚礼之前把每个周末的时间都给我空出来哦。”

Johnny翻了个白眼，这并不意味着他现在心情差到极点。如果可以解释，那今天就是这段时间以来心情最好的一天。“想得美。”


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

这是LA艳阳高照的春日里非常平凡的一个周六。道英在在玹车里的后座上坐立不安，随时找着机会要跳出车外。

在玹在前面开着车，Johnny坐在副驾上和在玹聊着一些工作的事情。没过一会儿，道英的思绪已经不再留意前面两个说了什么，而是忙着琢磨自己为什么会坐在车上。

说实话，他没打算和他们一起出来。在玹今天要去试自己的新郎礼服，Johnny是过来帮忙参谋的（顺便试穿伴郎礼服），而且要不是Johnny提起来，道英都不知道他们俩今天要去试穿。

起因是一套西装——道英需要买一身正式的西装，因为干洗店刚毁了一套。Johnny就趁机建议他今天一起过来，不等他回应就跟在玹打招呼说要带上道英，呃，然后就成这样了。

Johnny透过后视镜和道英对上眼，眉毛上挑发出无声的疑问： **你还好吗？怎么这么安静** 。道英对着他摇摇头，只是笑笑不说话。Johnny点点头，任由他去了。

这应该是在玹和Johnny第二次来试衣服，他们的订单工期很明显就是在人家裁缝的日程里加急硬挤出来（付出了金钱的代价）。道英本来只打算买一套成衣，换句话说，没必要在这家裁缝店里花费一大笔钱定做。

“嘿，小英。”在玹戴着墨镜笑着，“这里发生的事情只能留在这里。你不能告诉泰容我穿成什么样子。”

道英翻了翻眼睛。“除非你穿的太过分，否则我一个字都不会说。不过话说回来，你们要是不知道对方穿什么，那婚礼上不搭怎么办？”

“这就是为什么要我和Ten给他们俩参谋的原因了。”Johnny眨眨眼，“我们会保证他们俩不会穿的太奇怪。”

给他们做衣服的裁缝出乎意料的年轻，看着不超过45岁，人很热心又有幽默感。在玹走开去换他的新郎礼服时，Johnny一屁股坐在道英坐着的沙发上的空位。

“第一周孤身奋战的感觉怎么样？”Johnny问。

道英不想让对方太得意，尽管他这周已经无数次想在工作时间给对方发短信，“挺好的。没有你天天骚扰，我可总算是清净了。”

Johnny的脸上露出道英看着就想伸手打人的笑容，“这怎么和我的新朋友渽民说的不一样呢，不过没关系。”

“你的新 **什么** ？”道英瞪着他，“ **什么时候** 的事？”

“从你指使人家发给我邮件开始，顺便提一下，”Johnny撇撇嘴，“我们现在是偶尔会通短信的关系，他跟我说你在办公室里经常提起我。”

“好吧，好吧。我总得要找个对象骂吧。”道英移开目光四处瞄着，开始思考回去要怎么治罗渽民，“你就是那个幸运儿，谁叫你那么讨人厌。”

“我倒是觉得这在道英版字典里的意思是‘你是我人生中很重要的部分，我经常会想起你’，所以我非常荣幸。”Johnny得意地笑着。就在这个时刻，在玹走出更衣室踏上试衣台，道英就差跪下来给上帝行礼感谢了。

道英不得不承认，在玹身上的衣服很合适，即便还没有完成缝制，他已经能想象出最后出来的效果会是如何令人惊艳。藏青色的外套和裤子，灰格纹的背心——经典之余又不至于朴素，非常适合田园式婚礼。

在玹那一天绝对会是完美的新郎。泰容真是个幸运的家伙。想到这里，道英的心底微微抽痛起来，不过他很快就忍住这点不适，挂上一副恰当的笑容。

“说实话，我实在对你们没什么信心，但这……”

在玹笑起来，Johnny则在一旁装作被冒犯到喘着粗气。裁缝也笑了起来：“这其实多亏了我，要不是我问起婚礼要在哪里举行，他们连一点想法都没有。”

道英哼了一声，“这听起来还真像他们会做的事。”

在裁缝为在玹身上的衣服做调整的时候，两位朋友专注的目光像千百瓦大灯照得在玹的脸颊开始泛红，“别这样盯着看。”

Johnny咧开嘴，“这样是怎样？看我们可爱漂亮又一表人才的小萱萱？为迎接他人生中最重要的日子盛装打扮？”

在玹现在整个脸像是熟透的苹果，道英看到后忍不住笑起来。他差点忘了这俩呆一块的互动有多么搞笑。

“闭嘴啦。”在玹低声警告。

“做好心理准备哦，这可是我那伴郎发言的一点点微不足道的剧透。”

“嘿，要不要赌一下，到时候你走过红毯的时候Johnny会不会哭。”道英问在玹。

“我和Ten已经互相押对方会先哭出来。”Johnny这一句把大家都逗乐了。

“你们都是泪包，”在玹笑着翻了个白眼，“只有道英和钱锟才是正常人。”

“不知道欸，也许道英会哭呢。”Johnny这一句让道英愣了一下，“没准到时候婚礼一团乱问题频出。”

道英松了口气，看向自己身旁正在得瑟的家伙，“我的工作绝对不会出问题，一个也不会有，徐英浩。”

在玹的试装很快就完成了，轮到Johnny去换衣服的时候，他在Johnny之前在沙发上的位置坐下。道英高度紧张的神经瞬间想起他们两个已经很久没有单独相处过了。

在玹看起来一切如常。“嘿，你，最近怎么样？除了，准备婚礼？”

“除了双引号准备婚礼双引号，也没剩下什么了。”道英笑着回他，“你和泰容也帮了不少忙。”

在玹突然变得不好意思，这让道英立刻后悔自己刚开的玩笑。“嗯，对于这个，真的对不起，小英。”

“没事啦。”他急忙说，试图让气氛缓和起来，“我喜欢工作，这是我喜欢做的事。而且除了这个我也没别事情要做啦。”

“你现在还没找到对象？”

道英尽量不让自己对在玹的问题反应过度。“没有，真没有。”

“那为什么不找一个呢？你这么好看，肯定有很多人对你有意思。”

郑在玹什么都不知道。道英只能尴尬地笑着回应，心里吼着Johnny赶紧换好滚出来。

“就，看来看去……都没有合适的嘛……这没什么……而且你也知道，我现在也没工夫和精力去找对象。”

在玹点点头。“你说没有工夫和精力找对象，是因为你工作太忙，还是说你是因为没有对象才让自己忙碌于工作中？”

Johnny出来的正是时候，因为过长的裤脚，他差点摔一跟头把门牙种在地上。在玹见状笑起来，Johnny也跟着笑了，不过道英还是注意到Johnny的脸不正常地泛红。

Johnny一站上试衣台，就摆出各种奇奇怪怪的姿势，好像穿着这身衣服面对着朋友们的目光怎么站都不对劲。道英不由得笑起来。

不过他看起来真的很惊艳。定制的礼服没有外套，只有背心和裤子，除了裤腿太长之外没有别的缺点，布料完美地包裹着他宽阔的胸部和健硕的大腿，这和道英平时见到的那个傻大个简直天壤之别。

道英本来就清楚Johnny人长得不错，然而并不会经常意识到。这身着装仿佛给蒙尘的宝石开了光似的，Johnny现在整个人看起来格外迷人。

“还说我呢，看看你自己吧。”在玹开始逗弄Johnny，“转个身给我们看看。”

Johnny照着话去做了，还硬凹了个姿势把屁股撅起来。“见鬼，这么帅的我其实才是这个婚礼的新郎吧？是吧，道英？”

道英翻了个大白眼，假装自己的耳朵没因为眼前这幅景色烧起来，“我怎么和你们这两个傻憨憨做朋友哦。”

这之后，裁缝开始调整细节，不到十分钟Johnny就可以脱下这身礼服。他们陪道英走到店铺前面的衣架上挑适合道英的成衣。

“你知道这让我想起什么了吗？”Johnny一边挑着衣服，“以前学校的高桌晚宴。”

道英哼唧了一声：“说的好像以前我们就有钱买得起这么贵的礼服似的。”

“那时候我们不是还一起出来买衣服嘛，”在玹在一旁咯咯直笑，“我们这群人里只有钱锟和道英才有一套正装。”

“你们这帮家伙从以前到现在都没变过。”道英叹了口气。

“我还记得那天晚上的事，晚宴结束后只有我和在玹还算清醒，”Johnny笑起来，“泰容吐在你的鞋上，你哭得很伤心。”

“我还是要说，”道英笑着回想当初的情景，“再来一次我肯定还会哭的。”

“嘿，这个怎么样？我记得你一直都很喜欢灰色的西装，小英。”道英转过身来，在玹手里的那套看着不错，可是……

“为了能在婚礼上使用，蓝色或者黑色可能会更好。”Johnny在一旁解释。

在玹点点头，把手里那套放回去继续挑着。

道英选了两套他觉得不错的，Johnny也选了一套让道英拿去试穿。

第一套太紧身了，他甚至都不敢走出更衣室，看起来像是抖音上的社会摇青年。

第二套是经典的藏青色，款型也很适合他。他走出更衣室，发现在玹和Johnny正在掰手腕。

“道英！”在玹笑着叫起来，“这真好看！”

道英不太好意思，想赶紧逃回更衣室。“这件挺合适的，我觉得。”

Johnny还在一旁打量着，斟酌着：“看起来是不错，不过……我觉得你可以试试另外一套。”

“你只是想看我穿你选的那套而已吧。”道英翻了个白眼。

“因为我知道你穿上去肯定很好看。”

道英叹了口气。说实话，他对自己身上这件已经很满意了，不过还是照Johnny说的回去换上另一套。第三套是经典的黑色西装，比另外两套更合身。道英不得不承认这套让他看起来更精神了。

“哦，道英。”这次，在玹完全说不出话来了。

Johnny满脸都是无比满足的笑意。“就是这个。你看起来整个人都不一样了，道英。”

道英被赞美和惊叹弄得不知如何回应是好，于是转过身去看镜子。这套西装和他现有的所有西装都不一样，而且看起来就像是为他度身定做的。一旁的裁缝也如此说道。

“这就是宽肩的特权。”Johnny故作不满地哀嚎，“道英他穿什么都好看。”

“好啦，收。”道英捂住脸颊，假装没看到Johnny一脸得意的样子，看向裁缝：“那我要这件。”

在在玹开车送他们回家的路上，道英和Johnny一直激烈地争吵着谁才是可恶的聊天终结者。（是道英，他只是想要每个字都能表达正确的意思。）道英尽量不去注意一旁观战观得津津有味的在玹。

“很高兴看到你们两个关系变得这么好。”把Johnny送回家后，在玹开口。

道英点点头，“我也是，他能把我逼疯了，可是你也知道……”

“……你就喜欢这样。”在玹莞尔一笑，“你一直都喜欢这样，无论你是你和Ten也好，还是和泰容。”

“还是不太一样，”道英说，“Ten和泰容是已经把我逼疯了，Johnny只是……比较烦人，但是又有一点点可爱。就像是一只小狗狗咬了你的鞋带，太可爱了你完全讨厌不起来。”

在玹笑起来，笑声充斥着整个车厢。“我会告诉Johnny你觉得他好可爱。”

道英抱头哀嚎：“你是不是忘了我还说他很烦人的部分。”

“我觉得从语义分析上来讲，‘但是’后面的部分才是重点。”在玹戏谑道，而道英没打他的唯一原因是自己不想发生车祸。

没过多久，在玹就开到道英家楼下了。考虑到他们俩已经很久没有单独相处在同一个空间里，这一路居然就这么简单，好像他们就只是普通的好朋友。

他不知道该如何处理这份感觉，于是取出自己的电脑继续工作起来。


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

他们这群朋友里有好几位都在二月出生，确切来说，是四位。Ten提议像以前上学的时候一样大家聚在一起庆祝一下，顺便也算是他新家的乔迁宴。

几周前，他和钱锟刚刚搬进他们买的第一套房子。道英真心为此感到开心。不过除了金道英，其余的朋友们早就上门拜访过他们的新居。

而且，他就是其中一位二月寿星。所以，这次他没办法找借口推脱说不来参加。

其实挺奇怪的，所有人这样聚在一起，感觉像是大学时光的回溯。不过，还是有明显的区别。

他们这群人更成熟也更安静了，手里曾经拿着的啤酒也被各种葡萄酒所取代。在玹和泰容还是一样和以前一样无差别放闪。而Ten和钱锟则不会像以前一样秀恩爱，只不过在钱锟张着狗狗眼巴巴地看着Ten时，Ten还是会羞得不好意思。

还有一点和以前不一样的是，以前总是坐在Johnny怀里的泰一没来。不过道英也不怎么怀念这一点。

在场没有一个人喝到断片，可能他们所有人都不会让自己喝到这种程度了。因为年纪大了，宿醉的代价也越来越不可忽视。不过微醺和适当的放松是可以接受的，他们借着酒精带来的惬意有说有笑。

Ten打算站起来去放个水，没想到这一下把钱锟的酒弄洒了。所有人都看到那条浅色裤子染上一抹颜色。

“哦我的天啊！宝贝。”Ten一边道歉一边觉得好笑，“我很抱歉。”

钱锟看着自己不幸中奖的裤子，不知说什么好：“我还挺 **喜** ……”

“不觉得这像是三流a片的开头吗？”Johnny开起玩笑，一旁的在玹因为这句话差点被酒呛到。

“老天，”泰容大笑起来，“你们还记得钱锟以前找的那个拍小电影的男朋友吗？”

道英笑得肚子都快裂了，泰容不说他还真没想起来。

“你们就尽情地笑吧，他真的太 **恶心** 了。”钱锟打了个哆嗦。

“我们都知道他有多恶心宝贝，”Ten伸手去抽一张面纸，“我们那个时候一直在告诉你，说了无数次了。”

“他应该是我们这群人里交过的最差劲的男朋友了。就算泰一也很差劲但也比不上……”泰容一边笑一边还不忘附和。

道英瞅了一眼坐在旁边的Johnny，他注意到对方脸上的笑容因为某些字句僵住，这一下子让他从酒精的愉悦里清醒过来。

“我倒是不知道谁更差劲一点，有的时候泰一可能会更胜一筹。”Ten长叹一口气，很明显已经因为醉意开始口无遮拦。“恕我直言Johnny，他人是有点意思的，可我就是想不明白你到底看上他哪一点了？”

房间里的气氛因为话题顿时转了个大弯，所有的人都能感受到这个变化。在玹也插进来：“是啊，你们俩看起来也没那么般配，你知道吗？就好像你是他手里牵着的一条狗。”

Johnny的脸上现在已经很明显摆着不适两个字，“你们又不像我这样了解他，也不清楚我们之间的事。”

“行啊，那到底是哪里出了问题嘛。”Ten哼了一声，还在整理钱锟的裤子。“你们老是自己呆着，又不和我们多相处相处，别跟我说这是你就是你想要的。”

道英不知道为什么话题往这个方向走去，但他不喜欢这样，大家都喝醉的时候并不是谈这个的好时机。

“反正你们都不喜欢他，他又何必来贴你们的冷屁股？”Johnny很快就反驳。道英只好伸出手盖在对方膝盖上安抚他的情绪。

“朋友们，现在说这个还有什么意义？”钱锟试图出来打圆场，但没人听他的。

“你怎么现在还在帮他说话？”Ten厉声质问Johnny，“就因为泰一那个混蛋，你现在才这样整天都闷闷不乐的，这都已经过去一个多月快两个月了，Johnny，我们都摊开来实话实说吧。”

“Ten！”道英终于看不下去了。“别说了。”

在场每个人都屏住呼吸，房间里安静得连根针掉在地上的声音都能听见。道英非常不喜欢现在这个局面，他讨厌在场所有朋友就像楼下小区的闲散大妈一样喜欢把手伸到不该伸的地方。

Johnny深吸了一口气。“我……我要去……透个气。”

每个人都注视着他起身走向走廊，很有可能继续走向主卧和大阳台的位置。他看起来既恼火又心烦意乱。问题大了，因为Johnny从来不会生气，起码是在Ten和泰容面前。

直到脚步声渐渐远去，门锁声落下，道英转身看回在座的朋友们。他很生气，他知道自己现在肯定满脸通红，因为他能感觉到脸上火辣辣的。

“你们这群家伙是没脑子吗？”他从嗓子眼挤出这一声低吼。

Ten翻了翻眼睛，嘴里说的话毫不客气：“不要因为你现在是Johnny最好的朋友，就装作一副很喜欢泰一的样子。”

“我确实不喜欢他，我们这几个人里面我应该算得上是最不喜欢他的人。但即便是这样我也不会像你们刚刚那样对Johnny，因为他是我的朋友，他不需要听那一番话。”

“他不需要吗？”泰容大声问道，语气比Ten多了一份愧疚。泰容的脸已经因为升起的酒气熏得涨红。道英控制住自己不要被在玹扶在泰容腰上的手分去注意力。“我们都很担心他，小英。他就是看不到泰一那个混蛋伤害他。”

“好吧，但那也不应该是这样表达。”道英苦笑道，“你们刚刚的表达太过分了。我们没资格去评价Johnny的生活，我们唯一有的资格是支持他，照顾他，就像他一直以来对我们做的那样。你们应该记住这一点。”

这之后没有一个人再开口，于是道英也站起来，抬腿去找Johnny。他不知道对方是否需要陪伴，但他就是不想让对方独处，也不想和其他朋友们继续呆在同一个空间里。

“嘿，Johnny？”他轻轻地敲了敲门，“我能进来吗？”

一阵沉默之后，脚步声响起，道英心里数了十下，门开了。

道英讨厌看到Johnny第一次在他面前哭泣的样子。

Johnny很少哭。之前他自己说过，他会避免在人前展露脆弱，不然就会觉得很尴尬。这也是为什么每个人都想看他会不会在好朋友的婚礼上掉眼泪的原因。

这一次，当他走进房间，他看着Johnny坐在阳台上不停流泪的样子手足无措。他不知道应该做些什么才是正确的反应，但从对方挺直的脊梁来看，对方现在需要的绝对不会是一个拥抱。于是道英站在对方身旁，从口袋里掏出已经不知道有多久没碰过的烟盒。

“介意吗？”他拎着烟盒示意。

Johnny摇摇头，笑起来。“我该来点吗？”

“可以啊。”道英的语气里没有任何波动，“不过，你得抽你自己买的。”

道英没有再看着Johnny，只是等着Johnny哭够了没准想找人说说话，又或者把他赶出去。无论那个选项都不会让他不快——毕竟一个月下来每天都聊天、见面的相处让它们之间的关系更加亲近了。

突然，Johnny用手背擦去眼泪，一串含糊着水汽的笑声响起。“我现在看起来是不是挺可笑的。”

道英背过身去，靠着阳台的栏杆，呼出一团烟雾。“没有，而且现在每个人看起来都蠢到家了，我刚刚已经跟他们说了。”

“现在……”Johnny深吸一口气，“现在我还是会想起他，但是这已经不会让我那么痛苦了，你知道吗？我已经在走出来了，我知道的。我只是不确定我是不是还爱……”

对Johnny来说，现在说这些似乎有点多了，于是道英点点头。“明白了。很高兴听到你这么说，Johnny。”

“是啊，我也是。”他看了一眼自己的朋友，“让人不舒服的是他们说起这件事用词和语气。感觉我他妈就是全天下最蠢的人，你知道吗？就好像所有人都聪明的不得了知道他会伤害我，只有我傻了吧唧不知道。他们把我们的关系说的一文不值，但我 **知道** 事实并没有他们说得那么不堪。”

“那并不是一文不值，Johnny。只是我们不了解。他们……好吧，是 **我们** 觉得……”

“我 **知道** 你们是怎么想的：我爱他远胜过他爱我，但这不是事实。”Johnny咬着牙一个字一个字说道。“这就是我总是觉得不舒服的地方。你们并不知道我们会如何亲密，我们会怎么交谈，然后把我想象成一个悲惨情景下的倒霉蛋。我讨厌你们这样的想象。”

道英现在感到非常内疚，因为这么多年来他确实一直以为他们的关系就是自己看到的或者朋友们说的那样。他之前根本没意识到这样的想象对Johnny有多大伤害。

“我很抱歉，Johnny。你说得对，我还有他们根本没资格去评论你的感情生活，然而我们这么多年来一直这样对你。过去造成的伤害我已经没办法收回，但我现在能做的就是跟你道歉。”

Johnny抽抽鼻子，点点头。他走回卧室，坐在床上。

道英把手里的烟摁灭，靠在阳台的门框上看着Johnny。

“没事啦，小英。我这一番话不是针对你，特别是发生了这么多之后，你一直对我很好，也是最理解我的朋友。“Johnny叹了口气，对着自己的朋友笑起来，”谢谢你。谢谢你刚刚为我说话，还有别的事情。”

道英觉得自己的脸刷地一下变得通红。不过他也注意到自己的心因为Johnny这一番话和这后面他也还没摸清的东西而如释重负。

“这没什么。”一反常态的不好意思起来。

这么一直被人看着，道英觉得自己浑身都不对劲，于是他走过去也坐到床边。

“还有，说真的。我真的真的很高兴那天晚上我跟着你走出了餐厅。”

然后Johnny就抱住了道英。道英觉得自己好笨，他本该是那个提供安慰的人，然而现在却是Johnny宽厚的臂膀在搂着他。这个拥抱对他来说是 **全新** 的体验，他有点想就此沉溺在这个怀抱里。

这想法有点丢人。

“你就是个有点多愁善感的大宝宝。“道英靠在Johnny身上咕哝着。

Johnny笑了起来，语气温和：“ **哦不** ，我的秘密藏不住了。”

他们就这样搂在一起呆了一会儿，直到敲门声响起道英才往后缩了一点。他俩一回头就看到在玹探进门来的脑袋。

“嘿，一切还好……哦，我是不是打扰你们了？“在玹看起来很惊讶。

道英浑身上下已经 **红的不能再红** 了。但他也放不开这个拥抱，因为Johnny的手臂还搂在他的肩膀上，于是他只好盯着墙看。

Johnny摇摇头：“什么事？”

“我们想跟你道歉，如果你想听的话。”

Johnny叹了口气，点点头。“马上就出去。”

在玹看了他们两下，点点头，然后带上门。

“你知道他们还是关心你的，是吧？“道英试着问，”他们只是找不对方法，但心意都是好的。泰容之前还偷偷问我你最近过得怎么样。”

Johnny从床上站起来：“我知道。我只是希望他们能更信任我内心的感受还有我做出的决定。”

“那就跟他们说。“道英跟着站了起来，”他们会理解的。”

Johnny用手捋了捋头发，再擦了擦眼睛。“我看起来怎么样，像在你大腿上哭了半个小时的样子吗？”

道英翻了个白眼。“还不错。”

他帮Johnny整理刚刚拥抱时弄皱的衬衫。刚刚的那个拥抱的温暖还残留在他的皮肤上，还有他的心里。于是还没等他反应过来，这句话已经从他自己的嘴里说出：

“我想让你知道，我也很高兴那天你跟着我出来。”

Johnny的眼睛笑成一道弯月，哭过的眼睛因为泪光闪闪发亮。“ **看看** ，现在是谁多愁善感了。”

“在我收回之前赶紧走吧。“道英把他推向门口，”不然就会有人开始猜测我们这么长时间都在房间里做些什么了。”


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

婚礼策划，正如道英所说，真的很无聊。

很多事情Johnny都搞不明白，也帮不上忙，很多情况下他能做的只是在道英身旁提供精神支持。道英总说他已经帮了不少忙了，如果打下手写备忘录整理物品也算得上是帮忙的话。

所以他期待今天要做的这件事情已经很久了。一件不需要专业知识储备就可以完成的事情：座位安排。

今天是周五，好不容易道英才找到一个大家都有空的时间——两位新郎也想参与进来。Johnny很早就到了。Ten很抱歉上周喝醉之后说过的话，于是约了Johnny今天下午一起吃饭。

其实那天晚上他就道歉了，所有人都道歉了。大家聚在一起坦诚布公地聊了很久，而且Johnny也终于说出他现在对泰一是什么想法。某种程度上来说，这是一场宣泄，而他很高兴自己能畅快地说出来，也很高兴有道英在一旁支持着自己。

这个点钟已经是下班高峰期，LA到处塞得水泄不通。Johnny想，开车回家一趟再过来还不如直接就到道英家门口等着。于是这过去的半个小时里他就坐在车上，每隔5分钟给道英发一条短信，问他还要多久才到家。

十分钟后，车窗上响起叩叩声。“是不是该给你一把我家的钥匙？”

Johnny摆出一副受宠若惊的样子。“这就邀请我搬进去了小英？进度也太快了点？”

道英一言不发，只是叹了口气，然后转身朝着大门走去。Johnny赶紧锁车了跟上。

“泰容和在玹他们俩肯定会迟到，可是我现在已经饿得等不了了，等下我就做饭。”道英一边上楼一边说。

“随便，反正这是你的地盘。”

这个月，无论是不是因为婚礼筹备的事，Johnny经常出入道英的公寓，他已经对道英的小窝非常熟悉了。一进门他就把外套挂起来，鞋子跟着道英脱在一旁。就在这个时候他注意到道英正迈着疲惫的步伐走向厨房，于是出声问道:“要不你去洗澡？我来做吃的。”

道英眯起眼看着他，“你在打什么算盘，准备给我下毒吗？”

“下也是用爱下毒啦~”Johnny对着道英一通挤眉弄眼，道英随即转过一旁假装呕吐起来。

话说回来，这个提议对道英来说实在没有理由可以抗拒，于是他叹了口气，点点头。“那真是太好了。只要……别把我家厨房烧了就行。”

Johnny的厨艺其实还不错，可是巧妇也难为无米之炊——道英的食材库存几乎空空如也，因为他平时都是靠方便食品和外卖续命。不过还好，Johnny找到了一些材料，足够他做一道意面和炒蛋。而且这两道都是快手菜，再适合不过了。

也许道英洗的时间太长了，又或者是客人来早了，Johnny还在厨房里一个人张罗的时候，门铃声就已经响起。透过猫眼望去，是在玹的酒窝，于是他把门打开。

“嘿，抱歉我们迟到了。”泰容抱住他，身上还穿着工服。“真香，道英终于下厨了？”

Johnny抱了抱在玹。“其实是我。小英在洗澡。”

“这真他m……”

“真是太好了。”被在玹打断了拐角的泰容撅起嘴来闷闷不乐。“还以为我们要叫外卖呢。”

Johnny皱着眉盯着他们俩好一会，决定不去研究刚刚泰容没说完的是什么。“道英太饿了等不了外卖，而且我们也不知道你们什么时候到，所以。”

他回到厨房继续做饭，泰容帮忙洗了些碗碟，因为很多都没用过全是灰尘。（他们都不奇怪之前都没有客人来道英家用餐。）准夫夫还顺便向他大致讲了一下接下来的升职安排和婚礼遇到的麻烦事。

道英终于从浴室里出来了，头发湿漉漉的，身上挂着汗衫脸上戴着眼镜。看到道英一副脱去盔甲回归柔软的样子，Johnny心里都快化了，真想上手摸两下，只不过考虑到这举动在另外两个朋友看来可能比较变态才作罢。

“哦，你们来了。”道英牵起一个脱力的笑容，“我现在就去拿上我的iPad，这样我们就能开始……”

“小英，不急，”泰容说，“先吃饭吧，吃完再做。对了，你看起来很累，是没怎么睡吗？”

道英的脸唰地一下红了起来，因为这突如其来的关心。“我很好，没那么累，我还有一堆手下帮忙呢，没事的。”

“那是在你愿意分配任务的 **时候** ，”Johnny忍不住多嘴道，引来了道英的怒视。“干嘛？你知道我说的是真的。”

“我只是比较有控制欲，而且我也把事情处理得很好。这是我的错吗，相信我吧朋友们。”道英保证。“而且，现在我还有这家伙监视我呢。只要我晚上超过一点钟还不睡觉，他就会发来源源不断的威胁轰炸我。”

那对新婚夫夫都笑了起来，一旁的Johnny则勾起一副自豪得意的微笑。他不确定这种方式会让工作狂立马跑去睡觉，但肯定会让他内心充满内疚。（而且还能让他放松一下换个心情——道英真的太忙了，应该要有个人时时看着他照顾他。）

晚餐很好吃——Johnny牌意面广受好评，哪怕是平时不肯轻易给好评的道英这次也卸下了刁钻。在场所有人都经过了一周工作的洗礼而感到疲惫，但是此时此刻与朋友共度的时光是如此的惬意美妙。

他们终于开始了聚在这里的目的——座位安排。道英让所有人都坐在书桌旁，台面上他已经摆好了宾客名单和平板电脑。

“好了，第一件事。”他一边说，一边调整着鼻梁上的眼镜，“你们想要甜心桌还是亲友桌？”[*注1]

“什么意思？”Johnny失望地发现，哪怕是座位安排也有自己的认知死角。

“甜心桌只为新人准备，亲友桌顾名思义就是和亲友坐一起。”

“因为我们的婚礼上只会有伴郎，所以我们想第二种应该会更有意义一点。”在玹说，“当然，还有他们各自的同伴。”

“好的，”道英点点头，“那，Johnny你记下来：两位新郎、钱锟、Ten、你……对了，你的同伴是？”

Johnny猛地抬起头：“我的什么？”

“你的同伴。”道英又重复了一次，“和你坐在一起的人。”

Johnny觉得自己的脑细胞不够用了——他没想到这一点。很显然，他需要一个同伴，不过因为之前那件事，他实在 **想** 不出要和谁一起出席，除了……

“好吧，那就你了。”

这次轮到道英一脸无措了：“谁？”

泰容偷偷笑起来，Johnny真想在桌底给他来上一脚。

“你可以做我的同伴，如果你也没有的话。”Johnny提议，“当然，这是在你 **愿意** 的前提下。”

道英的两只眼睛睁得大大的，嘴角扯出一个僵硬的笑容，这是他惊慌时的招牌表情。不过Johnny更喜欢的是他从脖子到头顶涌起来的红色。

“我可能会是个不太称职的同伴，Johnny。我可能会很忙。”

“不，你不会的！”在玹打断道，“我们希望你也可以享受这场婚礼，小英。”

“又一个值得让你同意的理由。”Johnny倾下身，双手托着下巴微笑着，“像你刚刚说的，我会监视你的。”

道英鼓起脸颊，显然还没想好，但Johnny总有一种对方一定会同意的感觉。

“好吧，那就把我也写上。”他叹了口气，“下一个，你们父母的桌子，这是第二重要的桌子，应该设在……”

Johnny得意地咧嘴一笑，差点没看到一旁的两个朋友学他的表情。

经过这个晚上，Johnny终于认识到，座位安排不是件易事。当然，道英之前就说过了，但只有当他亲自尝试后才明白棘手在哪里，比如在不另外设桌的条件下安排一两位单身同事的座位，又或者规划VIP座位的最佳角度等等。

泰容家里有成千上万个小孩，所以场地里有足足 **三个** 桌子是专门给小朋友准备的。道英为此耗费了大量的脑细胞，希望庄园有足够的空间给这群小朋友消耗能量而不会打碎盘子或是惹出其他的麻烦来。

座位安排的工作比想象中花的时间长很多，过了凌晨一点都还没完成。当然，这期间他们无数次偏离主题也有一点影响，比如道英一直在和泰容争论如何才是apple pencil正确的执笔方式，但这些影响微乎其微。

道英提议让朋友们留下来过夜，然而Johnny说自己想回家洗个澡换一身自己的衣服，所以拒绝了。尽管在那对新人都已经离开有一段时间，Johnny还留在道英家里以确保这位工作狂 **真的** 上床睡觉了。

他带着满意的笑容靠在卧室的门框上，等着道英刷完牙换上睡衣后乖乖的回到卧室。

“你这是要帮我掖被子吗？”道英翻了个白眼，“再来个睡前故事？”

“从前有个男孩，他 **非常非常** 固执。但他的身边一直有一个好朋友照顾他，所以他非常感激。说完了。”Johnny咧嘴一笑，“学到什么了吗？”

“那对狗情侣走的时候我就应该也把你赶出去。晚安，Johnny，早点回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 
> 
> 甜心桌（Sweetheart table）是只有两位新人坐的桌子，通常是小圆桌，新人坐在桌子上面朝所有来宾。
> 
> 亲友桌（Wedding party table），又称Head table，通常是设在场地最前方的长条桌。新人坐在正中央，而两旁分别按次序由伴郎伴娘们等亲近人士（wedding party/bridal party）共坐。


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

“给他们买个料理机可以吗？会不会太一般了。”

道英的目光越过电脑屏幕直达靠在沙发另一头的Johnny，想知道对方有没有听到。然而Johnny还专注在自己电脑上的工作。

道英轻轻踢了一脚对方的大腿，终于让对方抬起头来。“不好意思，怎么了？”

“料理机，行还是不行？”道英又问了一遍。

“你就是干这行的，你会不知道？”

“我从来都不会给我的客户买礼物，Johnny，而且他们也不是我从大学以来的朋友。”道英抱怨。

“好吧，我没你那么惨，已经买好给在玹的礼物了。”Johnny得意洋洋。

道英张着嘴，一副难以置信的样子。“你知道你并不 **需要** 再给他买礼物的对吧？你已经在礼服和单身派对上花了很多钱了。”

“我知道，但我就是 **想** 送嘛。”Johnny戳了他一下，“一对定制的皮质袖扣，正好配上他的升迁。”

道英把目光放回自己的电脑屏幕上面那各红色的料理机，皱起了眉头。“我现在真的不想送 **这个** 了。”

Johnny叹了口气，把自己的电脑放到一边。他最近在忙着安排单身派对，而且拒绝道英的任何帮助，尽管他知道道英有着丰富的活动经验和想法。“挪过去一点。”Johnny贴着道英坐下，侧着身子，把下巴靠在对方的肩膀上，这样的姿势会比较舒服。他接过道英的电脑查看着网页，试着找到一些什么。

这种情景已经不止一次了，最近。他们经常来对方家里吃饭，然后就窝在一起消磨时光。这样就算Johnny结束休假回去上班了，他们两个还保持着紧密的联系。而且道英本人可能不愿意开口承认的是，比起自己一个人呆在空荡荡的家里，还不如这样有人陪着会更好。

“这个，买这个吧。”Johnny打开了一条链接，“水晶酒杯套装。经典，他们肯定用得上。而且这会让我们想起以前在宿舍里喝盒装红酒的回忆。完美的结婚礼物。”

道英笑着点点头，迅速把这个套装加入购物车里。“谢谢，那现在就还剩下另外一件事要做了……”

“ **不** ，你没有！”Johnny打断他，“小英，你刚刚保证这就是最后一件事，然后就没有工作要完成了。”

“严格来说，刚刚那不是工作。当婚礼策划不需要买结婚礼物，当客人的时候才需要。”虽说是反驳，但道英的底气也不怎么足。

Johnny一脸严肃：“道英。”

“Johnny，”道英叹了口气，“我要回几封邮件，比较紧急 **没办法** 推到早上再回。我很抱歉，但你可以先……”

“可是没有你我也不想看了啊。”Johnny撅着嘴向后一靠抱怨着。

“说真的，道英。你就不能歇一会嘛？你老是这样不顾自己的身体，不是操心这个就是操心那个，你什么时候能放松一下？”

这一番话刺痛了道英的神经。“我 **不能** 停下来，Johnny。我是这家公司的负责人，如果我不工作，那没人会来完成这些工作的。”

“但万一你就这样倒下了怎么办呢？”Johnny追问道，“你总是很紧张压力很大，你都没办法把手机放下一个小时不看，你几乎不怎么睡觉，而且你吃的也不好就因为你连吃饭都没有时间。我只是想告诉你这 **不健康** ，道英。”

道英能反觉到自己的脸上火辣辣的。沮丧，他讨厌这种感觉，感觉他被人 **指指点点** 好像做什么都是错的。

“你以为 **我自己不知道** 吗，Johnny？”道英咬着牙一个字一个字地说，“我就是这么生活的人，所以不需要你再跟我复述一遍。这让我觉得很难受。”

Johnny犹豫了。“那是……我只是……”

“你想帮我，我知道。但你应该明白，如果我知道有什么方法是可以兼顾事业的成功和健康的生活，那我会去做的，Johnny。我只是现在做不到。”

Johnny沉默了，道英把这当成是让自己再继续说下去的信号。“我这么努力才有了现在的成就，而这一路上你并不在，好吧，有，但是并不是全程。我很喜欢我做的事情，这间公司就是我的 **命** 。这不仅仅是为我自己拼搏，而是……我……我离不开它。”

道英很难受，但他没有哭，因为他很自豪自己所做的一切。他只是一直盯着墙上的某个地方。

等到道英的肩膀看起来没那么紧张之后，Johnny才又开口说话：“小……道英，对不起。刚刚我并不是有意要贬低质疑你的工作。你说的对，你努力奋斗的时候我不在场，而我仅仅只是因为两个月来和你关系更近就根据自己的观察轻易做出假设，这样对你不公平。”

道英点了点头，表示他有在听。他现在太脆弱了，要是看着Johnny说不定他会哭出来。

“不过，关心的那部分我不会道歉的。你现在已经是过劳的状态了，虽然我刚才表达的方式不对，但我还是很担心。希望你能好好吃东西，好好睡觉，找个时间放松一下。”

“我不是要你放下一切工作休个假跑去夏威夷什么的，我甚至也不是要求你今晚一定要和我看这个电视剧。虽然我现在确实很需要人陪，但如果你的那些邮件真的很紧急那也没关系，和你一起坐在这里就很好了已经。”

“我只是希望你知道，你不仅是一个出色的婚礼策划师，道英。其他部分的你也同样值得享受属于他们的时间。”

“而且，我会保证以后不会再这样过分评价你的生活。我讨厌泰容和Ten对我的感情关系评头论足，所以我也不想这样对你的工作。有的时候我们都挺混蛋的。”

道英听到这里，忍不住吸了下鼻子，点了点头。

他在脑海中回想着Johnny说的这一番话，心里像是被什么揪住了似的。

“好吧。谢谢你的道歉。至于其他的部分，我会记在心上。”

Johnny笑了，松了一口气。看他犹豫着要不要来个拥抱，道英伸出手安慰性地放在对方的膝盖上。

“邮件都是些什么？”Johnny回到平时的样子，“我能帮忙吗？”

道英笑着摇摇头，“帮不了，这是另外一个正在筹备的婚礼。”

Johnny挤了个怪表情，“啊，太无聊了。不过我相信你很快就能处理完。如果这之后你还想看的话，我们还能在你回家之前再看一集。”

“你可以自己先看的，对吧？”道英坚持，“我不在乎的。”

其实这个电视剧也算不上好看，很多时候他们俩都是一边看一边吐槽。

“不要。要是你不和我一起看，那就一点意思也没有了。”Johnny迅速拒绝，没注意到自己的话让道英的脸再次火辣辣的，不过这次是另外的原因。“我还是继续准备我的单身派对吧。跟你说哦，这会是你去过的所有单身派对里最好的。”

“那我会跟你说，对此我非常怀疑。”道英故意说着反话。他看着Johnny又回到沙发的另一头。不过这一次他没有盘腿而是把腿伸开，让他的手指可以在他的大腿下随意摆动。

Johnny连头都没抬一下，“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”道英的声音如常，“舒服。”


	12. Chapter 12

**💒12**

“Ten， **不行** 。”

“Ten， **可以** 。”

“这会搞砸的！”Johnny说，“它甚至都不符合我们的概念！”

“没什么能比这个更符合单身派对的概念了，Johnny。”Ten面无表情，“而且，是他们说要玩大一点，他们怎么也猜不到会这样玩。”

当在玹和泰容第一次打给伴郎们说起单身派对的时候，Johnny预想会有一堆要求和建议，然而他怎么都没想到的是，这两位新人竟然要求把两个单身派对 **合二为一** 。

“我们非常希望你们每一个人都能来参加我们的单身派对，但如果说两个晚上你们所有人都来了，而我们两个每次只来一个人，这就没意思了。”泰容解释。

“但是单身派对本来就是庆祝你们最后的一个单身夜，如果主角不是一个人，那还有什么意义呢？”Ten嘀咕着。

“这样还是可以纪念我们结婚前的最后一天啊。其实，关于这个派对我们对你们两个唯一的要求就是像以前我们大学那样——挥霍青春，不负责任。”

这就是过去几周Ten和Johnny努力准备的主题。和Ten一起准备的过程不错，因为更年轻的Ten想法总是更大胆更出格。

“我不知道，如果这是第九个……”Johnny提出，“我怕到时候大家已经喝得烂醉会惹出什么麻烦来。”

“那就把它改成第一个吧，在我们进入状态之前先打个头炮。”

Johnny真不应该如此容易就被说服，但Ten厚颜无耻的笑容和发光的双眼给人一种奇妙又坚定的信心。Johnny叹了口气，同意了：“那就改吧。”

他们双双窝在Ten家的沙发上忙这个派对的事情已经几个小时了。钱锟还在上班。也就是说这群朋友里除了他们俩所有人都不知道这个高度机密的派对安排，甚至道英也不知道。他们俩希望尽可能保密到最后一秒。

“对了，你开始写你的伴郎致辞了吗？”Ten开口问道，“有一天我打开电脑想写点什么，但是一个小时过去了我还是盯着空白的文稿界面发呆，没什么好说的。”

Johnny抽了下鼻子笑起来。“我相信泰容如果知道你对他 **没一个字** 想说一定会感动到痛哭流涕。不过我也没，没写，没时间写。”

“哦对，我忘了你现在身兼三份工作。”

“三份？”Johnny迷惑了。

“本职工作，婚礼策划师的助理，还有道英的假男友。”

Johnny猜自己的脸上一定很清楚的写满了问号和慌张，因为Ten正对着他的脸笑得上气接不了下气。“道英的 **什么** ？”

“你明明就听到了，混蛋。”Ten的笑声毫不掩饰，“你们不是整天有事没事就偷着摸地呆在一起。”

“是，那是因为我在帮忙准备婚礼！”Johnny反驳道，脸上升起了红晕，“我们之间什么都没有！”

他的朋友们都这么想吗？自己和道英是……？

“别这么激动，憨憨，我当然知道。”Ten翻了翻眼睛，还在笑。“不过我也了解 **你** 啊，最近你看他的眼神？哇，恶心的我都想把眼睛挖下来。”

好吧，没有Ten说的 **那么夸张** 。然而，这并没有让Johnny快跳出了喉咙的心脏安静一些。

“我没有用特别的方式看他，Ten。”Johnny坚持，“别乱说。”

“你当我傻啊？”Johnny听到不由得翻了个白眼。“我对我的朋友太了解了，我太了解你陷入感情的眼神。Johnny，你真的没感觉到吗？”

Johnny转过发热的脸看向别处。

不是的，真的不是。

Johnny其实感觉到了，有时候。道英在他面前咧开嘴笑起来的时侯，道英语气刻薄地和他拌嘴的时候，道英因为全神贯注无意识鼓起腮帮子的时候，他的胸腔里总是翻涌着什么……他知道这肯定 **不是** 友情。

他没有恋爱，但他们之间确实有点什么。他不认为自己这么快就可以再次感受到这种悸动。他还没准备好。

他很害怕。

Ten注意到他的沉默——就如他自己所说，他太了解Johnny了。“哦， **亲爱的** ，是因为泰一吗？”

“不是。”Johnny下意识立刻反驳道，浑身紧张，“ **是吧** ，也许……我也没搞清楚。你不觉得这只是……”

“……太早了？”Ten替他说完，然后Johnny点点头。“不是啊。人的感情是不受控制的，宝贝。你们 **经常** 在一起，他对你非常了解又对你这么好……我不觉得这有什么问题呀。”

这并没有安慰到多少。“说这个太蠢了，我不想说了。”

“这不蠢，这表示你已经走出来了……这很好！”

“但我 **这份感情注定是没有结果的** ，Ten。”Johnny叹了口气，“道英……他没有这样的想法。”

Ten抓狂，“你 **怎么** 会知道？我非常怀疑你们之间肯定有些什么，宝贝。”

“他 **跟我说** 的。”

这回答不在Ten的意料之内。“他跟你说他不喜欢你？”

“呃， **不是** 。”Johnny解释，“但是他告诉我他喜欢的人是谁，这也差不多，因为喜欢的人不是我。”

Ten感到困惑，“等等，道英有喜欢的人了？”

**糟了** 。“你不认识的，不过确实是有。”

Ten相信了，没有继续追问。安静了几秒后，“好吧， **干** 。”

Johnny闷哼了一声，“真不走运，嗯哼？”

“那你干嘛还经常和他在一起？”Ten保护欲极强的老母鸡一面又出来了，“这难道不是折磨吗？”

Johnny回想起他和道英相处时的心情是多么轻松，他每次回家的时候都会笑得像个傻子似的，只是因为他真的 **很开心** 。

他想，也许道英就是这几年来上帝赐给他最好的礼物。

“不是啦，真的。”他笑起来，非常温柔，“他还是我的朋友，Ten。我保证这真的 **不是** 折磨。我没有恋爱也没有别的什么。一切都只是一时的悸动，很快就会过去的。”

Ten看起来一点都不信，但能看得出来他努力让自己相信Johnny，因为他之前已经为此保证过。“那好吧。不过如果他故意伤害了你，我才不会看在他也是我的朋友的份上原谅他，我这里可有比踢蛋蛋更厉害的招数等着呢。”

Johnny觉得自己更有可能会伤害对方，不过他把这话咽了下去。他笑着对Ten点了点头，把这些念头都抛之脑后。

“我会记住的，Tennie。不过我觉得现在我们要再探讨一下第七个了。”


	13. Chapter 13

**💒13**

一转眼，四月到了。道英从来没像现在这样这么大压力，因为婚礼的事情。他一刻不停，必须要和时间赛跑把所有的事项都卡在期限之前确定下来，这让他精神紧张得像是在走钢丝。

他一直期待着单身派对，尤其是听说两位准新郎的单身派对合二为一之后。他甚至还在日历上给这一天做了记号，心底里给自己立了规矩：这个周末没有工作、没有电话、没有邮件。有的只是他自己，他的朋友，还有能让自己尽情放纵的酒精。

晚上七点左右，他们都集中在Johnny家。没有一个人知道接下来会发生什么，但互相一看都乐了——每个人都打扮成五年前更年轻时候的样子。道英都差不多有一年多没穿这种铅笔裤了。

这段时间里，道英试着从Johnny那里套出点什么，然而Johnny嘴巴很紧什么都问不出来——道英已经预想到这点。为了让自己没那么紧张，道英试着扯出个笑容来， Johnny见状给他回了个安抚的微笑。

“好啦，我们要打车去第一个地方了。”Johnny宣布，“一共两辆车，我一辆，Tennie一辆。”

“我们一整晚都要打车吗？我可能会晕车吐在人家车里。”泰容的提问让大家都笑了起来。

兴致最高的道英、Johnny还有泰容上了同一辆车。Johnny让司机把导航关掉，这样后座上的人就不知道目的地是哪里。司机一听说这是一场秘密的单身派对，二话不说就配合了。

“ **Johnny~** ”泰容抱怨，“就告诉我们吧，我快好奇死了！”

“还有十五分钟就到了，泰容，我相信你不会这么快就死的。”Johnny翻了翻眼睛，语气里全是按捺不住的兴奋。

“最好是能喝酒的地方。”道英叹了一口气，松开自己黑色衬衫的衣领，“这周的工作简直就是灾难，我真的很需要来一杯。”

Johnny回头看了一眼。道英很肯定对方的眼神在自己露出的锁骨上游荡了一两秒。“别担心，我一定会请你喝第一杯。”

道英忍住不让自己的耳朵烧起来，“今晚 **所有人** 不都是你请吗？”

Johnny咧嘴一笑。“严格来说，我是和Ten一起请所有人。不过我还是可以像给绅士一样单独请你一杯你最喜欢的。”

“哈！”泰容大声喊道，“所以说那是个酒吧！”

Johnny做了个闭嘴的动作。泰容无聊得在后座上拍了一亿张自拍，还有一亿张和道英的合影。在他们反应过来之前，车已经在某个停车场停下来了。

另一辆车先到了，他们看到其他人正在停车场上等着他们。泰容看了一眼窗外，发出一声尖叫：“脱衣舞俱乐部？！”

Johnny在支付车费的时候，道英和泰容下车，开始打量着他们来到的这个地方。

和一般想象中的脱衣舞俱乐部样子非常不一样，至少这家脱衣舞俱乐部看起来一点都不低俗，要不是招牌挂着这个名字，这家俱乐部看起来就像一个正常的酒吧。俱乐部门前已经排起了长队，大部分顾客都是女性，不过也有些男性。

“你们两个真的太不可思议了。”在玹笑得满脸通红，“这地方还欢迎同性恋吗？”

“同性恋友好，我们确认过了。”Ten打消他的疑虑，“现在，所有人都给我闭嘴，听我们说。”

Johnny清了清嗓子，面带微笑：“各位先生，欢迎来到万众瞩目备受期待的郑在玹和李泰容的单身派对！！”

随即响起了口哨声和呼喊声，所有人的期待和兴奋燃烧起来。

“当初准新郎跟我们说想要一个怎样的派对时，他们说他们唯一的要求就是重建一个我们以前在大学时候的夜晚。”Johnny继续说道，“所以我们两个想，没有什么比这个更适合今晚了。那就是， **喝通关** ！”[*注1]

道英笑了——以前他们真的经常这么做。他们学校附近就有一个网红酒吧街，不夸张地说，他们以前每个周末都会至少去一次。他记得自己经常是到了第三个还是第四个酒吧就开始吐了。

“当然，今晚可不是一般的喝通关。”Johnny挑了下眉，“为了更有意思，也为了激起我们准新郎们的好胜心，今晚的喝通关还会加上酒吧高尔夫一起玩。”

“简单说明一下，游戏很简单：等下我会给每个人发一张计分卡，你们要把它保存好。我个人的建议是放在钱包或者手机壳里。今天晚上一共会有九个酒吧，每个酒吧我们都会喝一杯。”

“每喝一口就算一分，派对结束时得分最低的获胜。比如说，我和泰容都拿着一杯酒，他一口干了，可是我要两口才喝完？那我的分数就是两分，他一分。他就赢了，明白了吗？”

“我们还设置了水障碍区[*注2]，也就是说有两家酒吧你们是不允许上厕所的！”Ten假装遗憾地补充道，“搞不懂也没关系，去了就知道了！”

“光是听着我头都大了，”泰容笑起来，“我要把你们这帮混蛋都踩在脚底下。”

“就凭你的酒量？泰容，我们刚离开这儿你就不行了。”在玹逗着自己的未婚夫。

“今晚我就是各位的球童，所以酒我会喝，但不会参加计分赛”Johnny微笑着，“总要有人帮你们收拾烂摊子。”

每个人都拿到了自己的计分卡，两位准新郎还各自获得了一枚别在衣服上的“准新郎”徽章。准备好之后，他们排队进入俱乐部。

俱乐部的内部比外面看起来更令人印象深刻——到处都是的皮沙发和昏暗的灯光营造着某种神秘的氛围。俱乐部里面人山人海，不过还是有侍者把他们带到前排正对舞台中央的贵宾座上。

“事先已经跟他们说好我们是单身派对。这样你们都能享受到最好的…… **体验** 。”他们一坐下，Ten就解释道。

泰容浑身抑制不住地兴奋，对着一切见到的东西都笑嘻嘻的。而一旁的在玹就没这样，他的耳朵和脖子因为刚刚Ten话里的暗示而变得通红。他很紧张，不过并没有不高兴。

道英只是希望谁给他来一杯酒，这个愿望很快就被实现了——Johnny挥着手走回座位，手上还拿着六杯伏特加苏打。

（道英假装听不见属于自己的那杯递到手上时那一句掐着嗓子的“您的酒，大人”的声音。）

“好啦，一个一个来，不然没办法计分哦。”

在玹先干了自己那一杯，喝之前还不忘冲着自己的未婚夫傻笑，他们欢呼着给在玹记上一分。然后泰容学着自己未婚夫的样子也干了自己那一杯。

钱锟更谨慎些，他分为两口喝下，Ten也是如此。道英的胜负欲并没有那对新人那么强，但他想既然这是第一杯酒，为什么不试一下呢？他仰头一干，把所有朋友都吓了一大跳。

Johnny慢慢抿着自己的那杯酒，从容不迫。Johnny一坐下来，一旁的道英就几乎本能地找了个舒服的姿势靠着他。“小心点哦，我记得你酒量不是很好。”

道英转了转眼睛，“没事的，你应该盯着那对准新郎。要是泰容打定主意和在玹一较高下，那他很快就能把自己灌醉的。”

Johnny叹了口气。“是啊，我知道。我和Ten已经准备好应急计划了。”

随后他们两个都没说话，道英让自己靠着放松绷紧的神经，看着人们围着他们这一桌坐下。他的身体变得轻飘飘的，这很正常，因为喝得太急酒精很容易上头。

“我之前都没来过脱衣舞俱乐部。”

Johnny轻哼一声：“你要是说你来过我才会觉得奇怪呢。期待吗？”

道英耸耸肩，“特别好奇。”

“好吧，我换了大概一百块的零钱。所以如果你等下想给别人的内衣里塞纸币，就告诉我。”Johnny对着他眨眨眼。

演出推迟了几分钟，大概8:15开场。在俱乐部灯光熄灭舞台灯光亮起的瞬间，人们的欢呼和尖叫声也变得更加响亮，道英受到这氛围的感染情不自禁地更加兴奋起来。

这绝对是一场令人难忘的经历——他没办法用语言来描述。二十来个猛男站在台上，撕裂自己的衣服，几乎赤裸着扭动着身体，还穿着某些装扮道具。这一下子让全场的妹子们还有已经有些醉意的泰容和Ten陷入疯狂。

整场秀就像是魔力麦克[*注3]，不同的是有更多台上台下的互动：他们时不时就会下台来找个观众一起跳舞，又或者请一个女孩子上台。而且整场秀也比道英想象中的时间长的多：差不多一个半小时，不过他并不觉得 **无聊** 。

这很有趣，他和Johnny因为一直谈起舞蹈和服装而笑作一团，有的时候道英还会偷偷喝上两口对方拿着的酒。

和预料的一样，泰容和Ten的反应是最可爱的，也是最厚脸皮的，因为他们两个都有点喝醉了。钱锟的反应是最出乎意料的，他没有因为脱衣舞男的贴近而慌张，反而和自己的男朋友一起玩的很开心。

有一次，一个猛男走下来在他们三个附近跳舞，还把屁股甩到他们脸上，他们也不会觉得被冒犯。但是当这位猛男走过来和道英互动的时候，情况就不一样了——道英不喜欢对方的老二贴着自己的脸颊，于是猛的一回头差点把Johnny的酒打翻在地。Johnny毫不留情地对他咯咯直笑。

演出接近尾声的时候，一个穿着猫咪装扮的舞男站在话筒前宣布：“我们听说，今晚有一位准新娘，还有另外一对准新郎来到了我们的现场！”

所有人都开始各种各样的怪叫，灯光聚焦在他们的座位上。泰容非常骄傲地把自己的徽章展示给所有人看，而一旁的在玹则捂着脸笑起来。

“如果他们愿意的话，我们想邀请这位幸运的女士还有其中一位幸运的男士上台，给他们送上特别的礼物。”

话音刚落，一个猛男就跳下台来，没去找泰容，而是来到在玹面前，弯下腰拉着他牛仔裤上的裤耳。

当然，在玹一开始是拒绝的。他害羞，浑身没有一处肌肤不是红的。但Johnny和Ten都知道他的拒绝有跟没有一样，尤其是在泰容给他一个悠长延绵的吻之后，他完全放弃挣扎让舞男把他带上台去。

另外一位被拉上台的女孩，也是一位今晚参加单身派对的准新人，看上去比在玹兴奋得多。尽管身边是不一样的舞男，他们都收到了同一份大礼：在所有观众面前跳非常有暗示性的大腿舞。

太疯狂了——在所有人的目光下扭动抚摸着自己的身体，尤其是还要当着自己朋友的面，满头大汗的在玹看起来像是刚从水里捞出来的一样。台下所有的妹子都大饱眼福，泰容也是这么想的，如果那此起彼伏的发情声是这个意思的话。

终于，在玹下来了，看上去像是死了一百次。不过他还是笑起来，每个人都拍着他的后背。

“嫉妒了？”Johnny弯腰问着道英，嘴巴贴着耳朵好让声音在嘈杂的俱乐部里更清楚。

“嫉妒谁？在玹？”道英笑起来。

“不是，是那些舞男。”Johnny坏嘻嘻地调戏着。道英的脸刷的一下红了起来，把对方推开。

“闭嘴。”

“拜托，你不觉得在玹性感吗？”

“没有欸，只有你吧？”道英打趣道。

Johnny咧嘴一笑，“我知道你试着让我害羞，因为我觉得他刚刚跳得很性感，但说实话我一点都不会为此感到羞愧。”

“很惊讶你居然对你最好的朋友是这个想法。”

“我觉得我每个朋友都很性感啊，小英。”Johnny翻了翻眼睛，“看看我们！”

道英蹙眉，“ **所有** 朋友？”

“你是想让我说你很性感吗？小英？”Johnny坏笑道。

道英被这话堵得一下子结巴起来。Johnny被逗笑了，笑声大的把一旁看得津津有味得Ten都转头过来看发生了什么。

道英把目光偏到一边。“干你啊，才 **没有** 呢。我想说的是 **泰容** ，你不是说他就像是你的 **弟弟** 吗。不过，我现在不想跟你说话了。”

哪怕脱衣舞秀已经结束了，道英还在因为这个小插曲生闷气，他们都走出来等着约好的车接上他们开往下一个地点。哪怕Johnny一直在旁边逗他笑，他还是很生气。

道英不知道为什么Johnny刚刚那一番玩笑会让他那么苦恼。这里面肯定有什么自己还不知道的原因，但他还没准备好剖析自己的想法，于是决定忽略它，也拒绝Johnny的道歉。

“道英，如果你继续这样对我，我会哭出来的。”Johnny坐在车上抱怨道。

“如果Johnny在我的单身派对上哭出来，我就会难过的。”泰容这个叛徒，总是和Johnny站在一起穿一条裤子。

“这又不是我的错，”道英说，“谁让你开我玩笑的。”

“那是因为你的反应超级 **可爱** 啊。”

道英想揍人了，“又来了！”

Johnny咯咯直笑，轻声说：“好吧，如果你愿意原谅我，我保证今晚不会再逗你了。而且我还会让你继续喝两口我的酒。”

“嘿！”这回轮到泰容不愿意了。

道英不想这么轻易屈服，但他也不想一整个晚上和Johnny分开。“你的酒分我一半，那我就同意。”

“你还真会谈判，可惜我已经没有底牌了。”Johnny故作夸张地叹了口气，然后又笑起来：“那就这样说定了，小英。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 喝通关（bar crawl）：一个晚上去不同的酒吧，每家都进去喝一杯/跳个舞然后再换下一家。
> 
> 2\. 水障碍区（water hazard）：高尔夫球道上任何河流、湖泊、池塘等任何地表无覆盖水道及其他类似性质的水域。若球进入障碍区，球员可以使用no touch规则击球（球杆只能接触球身，不能接触水面以及水草等其他东西），或接受加罚一杆后在陆地击球。
> 
> 3\. 魔力麦克（Magic Mike）：2012年上映的美国电影，是一部讲述脱衣舞男的歌舞片。


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

事实证明和一群醉鬼朋友走在好莱坞大道上的任务比Johnny想象中的还要艰巨。

当然，以前他们也会在酒后压马路，只不过那个时候去的酒吧和环境肯定没有现在这么好，而且那个时候他也是醉鬼的其中一份子。

现在，尽管他也不算完全 **没醉** ，他要把所有的注意力都集中在自己的朋友们身上，确保他们不会因为“扰乱社会治安”的罪名被逮进局子。

今晚的第二轮从Good Times at Davey Wayne's开始，70年代的复古氛围让这里成为一个拍照圣地。从泰容的Instagram上发的图片就可以看得出来，每个人都照的不错。

（Johnny有那么一点点希望泰一也许会看到这张照片，证明起码这个瞬间他也活得非常潇洒。）

这一轮是鸡尾酒。不出意外，在玹还是一口闷。当然，他的男朋友泰容也有样学样，不过有点勉强了。道英这次比较节制分成两口喝下，因为他知道还有Johnny的那份等着自己。

在这里，大家都很随意地坐着，聊聊天说说地，和他们正常约出来喝酒的晚上没什么不同。然而到了第三轮和第四轮的时候，情况开始脱离控制了。

Frolic Room是一家非常出名的地下酒吧，他们之前经常过来，对这里非常熟悉。

那对准新郎的比分依旧不相上下。这一轮下肚后，在玹的脸颊和耳朵都变得粉扑扑的，什么东西 **都** 能惹他笑起来；而另一头的泰容已经完全醉了。不过现在还没什么好担心的，泰容只是过于兴奋，每隔五分钟就要拉着Ten一起跳舞，又或是紧紧抱着在玹的胳膊。就泰容的酒品来说，这种状态还算正常的。

Lost Property就是情况开始脱离控制的地方。在他们的劝说下，泰容这次换成三口喝下，而在玹改成两口。这个酒吧还是被设为水障碍区的地方，Ten刚进来没五分钟就坐不住想上厕所。

于是一个不注意，道英就把他手上那杯Pinata Party全喝光了。现在道英也开始进入了酒醉状态： **非常爱说话** 的第一阶段——他刚刚才大谈特谈一番垃圾回收的事。

尽管这让人担心，但还是很 **有趣** 。Johnny忙得不可开交，因为他努力让所有朋友都不要离开自己的视线。不过一看到准新郎们尽情享受的样子，他胸口就觉得暖暖的，这一切都值得。

（另外，他还拍了很多黑历史。五分钟前钱锟才刚刚放声唱完一首周杰伦的歌——在平时钱锟可不会这样。他会把这段视频永远珍藏起来。）

“道英，”准备出发去下一个酒吧时，他轻轻跟道英说，“ **悠着点慢慢来** ，我不希望看到你和泰容比着谁先吐在马路上。”

道英歪着脑袋傻乐。“我 **没事，Johnny** 。你为什么不喝多一点。你也应该投入进来呀~”

“能快点吗？我要尿裤子上了！”Ten抱怨着蹦起来冲到一行人的最前面。

“因为我要照顾 **你/你们** 呀。”Johnny翻了翻眼睛，“不过说真的，别再偷喝我的酒了。”

“我们说好的！”

“只是 **一半** 。”Johnny没被他诳过去。“你可以用你那漂亮的脸蛋继续抱怨，可我还是最多只会分你一半。”

道英满脸通红，不忿气的嘴巴撅的高高的，看着Johnny……一脸委屈。“你对我太坏了。Johnny。”

Scum & Villainy是一家星战主题的酒吧。谢天谢地，这家酒吧人满为患，这样Johnny就不用担心朋友们会到处跑。

（Johnny担心的没错。没多一会Ten就和一个学生仔吵了起来，不过大家都能猜到，他赢了。）

放了水的Ten心情明显好了起来，还拉着泰容大声宣布他从来没看过《星球大战》。于是泰容开始语无伦次地跟他解释整个星战系列的剧情。说实话，这场景还挺好笑的。

Johnny靠在一旁听着泰容版剧情解析，直到在玹上前来轻轻撞了下他的肩膀。

“现在谁第一？”在玹问，脸上的酒窝里沾满了得意。

Johnny笑起来，转了转眼珠，“还用说吗？”

“你能赢是因为那帮王八蛋都在帮你！”泰容突然丢下自己的剧情解析插进来，“如果可以的话，我每杯都是一分！”

“我知道你可以的，宝贝。”在玹说着，从对方嘴上轻轻偷了个吻。

“你们俩可真够 **恶心** 的。”道英一脸无语。

在玹笑了。“我们的婚礼策划他居然会这么说！”

“我们才不恶心呢！”泰容反驳。看着喝醉的朋友陷入苦恼，这件事本身就充满了乐趣。“Johnny，快告诉他我们不恶心。”

“你们不恶心，泰容。这是甜蜜。”

道英不服气，“你会这么想是因为你以前和前男友在一起的时候也这么恶心。”

“你找到男朋友的时候，你能保证你就不会这样吗，小英？”钱锟问。

“事实上，我会永远单身。”

这番去向不妙的对话让Johnny叹了口气——这个过于口无摭拦的道英很明显已经醉的 **很厉害** 了。“好啦，孤独先生，从现在开始你只能喝自己的酒了。”

夜晚的空气很清新，在去下一轮之前，Johnny和在玹带着大家到街上走走清醒一下。周六的好莱坞格外地亮眼，吸引着来自世界各地的游客。然后Johnny发现Ten和泰容已经在和游客聊家常了。

一开始Johnny没发现道英正在围着他打转，直到对方悄悄地靠近然后撞在Johnny身上，还想把自己缩在Johnny的胳肢窝里。

哪怕已经喝醉了，道英的骄傲还是不容许自己开口对Johnny表示亲近。不过Johnny太了解道英了，他紧紧搂着道英，看着道英慢慢从兴奋转成更温和安静的样子。

“你还好吗？要出去吗？”他问。

道英靠在Johnny身上摇了摇头，不过因为他还在Johnny怀里，所以只是在对方的衬衫上蹭了蹭。

Johnny想 **哭** 。

“你好热。”道英的回复没有回答他刚刚的问题。

虽说Johnny没有像朋友们那样烂醉，但确实也有点上头了，容易伤感，还有点迷恋眼前这个男人。所以他让自己放松一刻，把自己的左脸颊靠在对方的头顶上。

有那么一瞬间，他想，我愿意用我所有的东西交换来让这个瞬间变得永恒。这种想法最近进场出现在他的脑海里，而他根本不知道如何才能把这些想法赶出去。

他们最终还是来到第六轮的场地，宽敞的TAO LA。到了现在这个时刻，已经没人在乎自己的得分了，除了那两位还在较劲的准新郎。

在玹仍然保持领先，虽然在Johnny的劝说下已经不再一口闷了。钱锟后来居上，而泰容现在比起赢得第一名更多的是想泡完所有的酒吧。

Johnny担忧地看着道英和泰容两个人喝下他们的鸡尾酒。现在道英粘人的很，根本不会离开他半步。他们都站起来随着音乐扭动，时不时说上两句废话。Johnny非常享受这短暂的平静。

也许是注意力都在泰容和道英身上，Johnny没及时留意到Ten的动静。 鉴于Ten在之前两个酒吧已经发生过口角纷争，他本应该注意到Ten的状态已经不对劲。

然而他没有，所以现在Ten正瞪着他和道英，眼睛里都着危险的光芒——这表情Johnny太熟悉了，每次Ten的老母鸡保护欲高涨时就会如此。

“道英， **放开Johhny** 。”

所有人一下子都不出声了，Johnny紧张起来。而道英则吓了一跳，不过他的手臂依然搭在Johnny的腰上。

“啥？”

“Ten。”Johnny低声警告。

“我不喜欢你们俩这样。”Ten还在瞪着他的两个朋友。

“为什么？”道英也生气了。“我想抱Johnny，我也可以抱他。Ten，他不是你的所有物。”

“ **Ten** 。”Johnny再次警告，他能感觉到自己的心跳正在加速，生怕他那位已经喝醉的朋友会说出什么不该说的事来。

Ten也许本来打算说出口的，但他看了一眼Johnny，嘴巴又闭上了。他晃晃悠悠地站起来，仿佛在寻找什么恰当的字眼：“因为……因为……”

“因为你有事没跟我们说。”

“Tennie，现在还不是时候……”钱锟忍住酒精的不适上前来拉住自己的男朋友。

“你到底在说什么啊？”道英的怒火被点燃了，他很讨厌像现在这样莫名其妙就被人指责。“就算是这样又怎么了？”

“你是我们的朋友，但是你故意跟我们隐瞒了一些事情不说，而我知道那是什么。你不能这样对Johnny，这不 **公平** ，而且……”

“Ten！你他妈能不能给我闭嘴！”Johnny忍不下去了。

Johnny的参与似乎点醒了道英，他把自己从Johnny怀里拉开，差点站不稳倒在地上，很显然是因为喝太多而失去平衡。他皱着眉，脸颊通红，对这场突如其来的愚蠢争吵心烦意乱。

“这……这 **不关你的事** 。”不……不过……你要是真这么想知道，要是我已经要说出来才有资格继续靠着我的朋友又或者别的什么原因，我说就是了！道英打了个嗝， “J……”

Johnny反应从来就没这么快过，不要一秒钟，他就捂住道英的嘴，用大吼盖住对方的声音：“够了， **喝到烂醉连脑子都找不到的** 都不允许说话。我觉得是时候结束了，朋友们。”

在玹看起来还没反应过来，而泰容只是不乐意。“什么？我们还没喝到最后一轮呢！”

Johnny伸手安慰他，“我懂，但是我觉得Tennie和小英已经喝得够多了。”

“我不想走！这是我的单身派对！”

Johnny看向在玹，希望他能帮个忙。而在玹看到Johnny一脸严肃的表情，不由得点了点头。他神志还比较清楚，凑在自己的男朋友耳边说了些什么。然后泰容得眼睛一下子睁得大大的，笑着同意离开了。

在玹一只手搭在Johnny的肩膀上。“我去叫车把Tennie和钱锟送回去。至于道英，要不让他睡在你家？”

离开酒吧去打车之前，Johnny要先去结账。这段时间里气氛都很紧张——Ten和道英硬着脖子死活不愿意和对方看上半眼。钱锟紧紧搂着自己的男朋友，略带歉意地看向走在最前面的Johnny。

终于坐上车的时候，道英安静下来，而Johnny已经疲惫不堪，根本没力气从道英那里问出点什么来，尤其对方已经不太清醒。Johnny知道他因为自己打断他而感到沮丧，也有可能还在生气Ten说的那些话。

不过Johnny并不后悔刚刚所做的一切。道英要是真的做了什么，那明天早上他起床的时候就会埋怨他自己为什么这么蠢。

他们在Johnny家下车了。与此同时，在玹也发来信息说其他的朋友都到家了。道英一进门就往卧室走去。Johnny赶紧跟上去，看到道英观察了自己一两秒之后开始脱自己的衣服，但没有成功。

“道英，我来帮你吧。”Johnny叹了口气。

“不要。我自己来。”道英咕哝着。

Johnny退了一步在一旁看着。两分钟过去了，毫无进展的扣子让道英垂头丧气，看起来快哭了。收到对方可怜兮兮的目光，Johnny又叹了口气。

他上前帮他把衣服脱掉，还借了一些自己的旧衬衫和裤子。道英显然对自己目前的处境及恼怒又尴尬。

“我现在去洗澡，别……别做傻事。”

Johnny让热水冲走了今晚一切的肾上腺素和压力，出来的时候精疲力竭但担忧已经少了很多。不出意料，道英已经在床上睡着了，还轻轻地打着呼噜。

Johnny默默给他盖上被子，尽量不把对方吵醒。道英睡得很香，只有喝醉的人才能睡得这么香。Johnny感觉自己的心有点痛。

已经很久没有像这样心弦被紧紧牵引的感觉了——看到自己最在意的人露出这样脆弱的样子，心里总会油然生出一种保护欲。

他会为这个人赴汤蹈火。他已经这么做了，他想。

离开卧室前他又回头看了一眼，然后拿起毯子和枕头去客厅睡了。


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

火辣辣的阳光照在Johnny的脸上，遗憾地提醒着他睡前忘记拉下客厅百叶帘的事实。

后背也是火辣辣的，不过这种疼痛是意料中的。他家沙发不错，但还没好到能让人舒服地睡上一个晚上，尤其昨天他还喝了酒——身体不太容易从酸痛劳累中恢复过来。总之，这个早晨并没有那么美好。

房间里还是一片寂静。他本来还打算睡个回笼觉，但越发清醒的意识让他叹了口气，伸手去摸放在地板上的手机。

9:36，已经不早了。他扫了一眼锁屏上的通知：Instagram、工作邮件，还有一些短信。

这些短信大部分都是昨晚回家后朋友们的群聊，Johnny并不打算现在打开查看。还有在玹的私聊——感谢昨晚的一切，这让Johnny不由得微笑起来。如果一会儿泰容打电话过来，他都不会惊讶。

有些短信并没有那么显眼，不过一旦他看到了，视野里就看不到其他的东西了。这些信息看起来一点都不真实，他看到的那一瞬间心脏几乎停止跳动。

**泰一**

**嘿，Johnny。我是泰一。不知道你是否还存着我的号码。很抱歉这么突然给你发短信。**

**泰一**

**这周末我会到LA，不知你是否愿意出来见一下？**

**泰一**

**我知道这很唐突。如果你不愿意，我完全理解。但我觉得我们最好还是见个面谈一下。**

Johnny盯着屏幕足足看了五分钟，不知应该作何反应。他刚刚才开机的大脑没办法顺利处理这么复杂的信息。

首先， **泰一在LA** 。一想到昨晚有可能会撞见他，Johnny就感觉浑身不舒服，这并不是什么好事。其次，泰一想见面。这一条比上一条更要命，也让他更不知所措。

几个月前，就是他们刚分手的时候，哪怕Johnny总是祈祷再也不要见到泰一，但他还是时不时冒出这样的念头——希望泰一能出现在他家门口。然而泰一真的要求见面的时候，他害怕了。

现在，他很害怕。他现在状态很好，他可以拍着胸脯说自己已经完全从失恋中走出来了。

但他不知道和泰一再次当面坐下来是什么感觉。

此时此刻，他多么希望道英能在身边陪着帮忙出两个主意。然而对方似乎还在睡梦中，就算道英起来了，也有可能因为宿醉不怎么清醒。无论如何，他现在只有自己。

Johnny深吸一口气，决定跟着自己的直觉走。 **勇敢点。**

**Johnny**

**嘿，不好意思，刚起来。好的，可以见面。早午餐？**

泰一不到三分钟就回复了。

**泰一**

**太好了，老地方？**

这个词让Johnny生出一股异样，但他不想再费工夫纠结在这一点上。

**Johnny**

**半小时就到。**

Johnny已经好几个月没有在家里有人的情况下起床洗漱了。他尽量让自己在不发出声音的情况下溜回房间，拿上几件衣服。然后洗澡梳头以确保自己足够干净，至少看起来得体。

道英还是睡得晕乎乎的，口水流在他的枕头上看起来特别可爱。Johnny不忍心叫醒他跟他说自己要出门去哪里，就算说了对方也有可能记不住。于是他在离开前把一杯水和一片阿司匹林放在床头柜上，旁边写着一张便条：

“ **和泰一出去吃个饭，很快会带着午饭回来。多喝水，洗个澡。** ”

Johnny来早了——都怪他太紧张了。餐厅里已经有其他的客人，不过还好让他找到一张空着的桌子。

坐在这里感觉怪怪的，很 **熟悉** ，但浑身不自在。以前他每个星期天都来这里：吃饭，和男朋友一起聊着各自一周发生的事——这曾经是他一周里最喜欢的时刻。然而现在他觉得自己不应该出现在这里。

泰一迟到了。这是他的老毛病，所以Johnny也没发短信问他。他不时喝两口水，要么玩一下手机。

电话响起的时候，他下意识以为是泰一的电话，不过当他看到屏幕，上面写的是 **小英** 🐰

“嘿，一切还好吗？”电话一接通他就开口问。

“我是不是还醉着呢，还是说你真的要和 **泰一** 吃饭？”

Johnny被道英的语气逗笑了，紧张下去了一大半。“是啊，他今天早上给我发说他现在在这里，想和我见一面。”

道英沉默了一会儿。“然后你 **答应** 了？”

“我……我不知道，小英。为什么会……听听他是怎么说的吧，只是听并不会伤害到我。这不是为了他，而是为了我，我觉得我需要了结这个事了。”

他听到电话那头传来的一些声音，然后是道英的叹气声。“好吧，这……也好。但你要照顾好你自己，Johnny，我是说真的。”

Johnny回了一个微笑。“我会的，别担心。你现在怎么样？”

电话那头哀嚎起来。“ **糟透了** ，刚一睁眼就吐了。”

“有喝水吗？”Johnny担心道，“你昨晚摄入的东西给身体很多负担，记得要多喝水补充水分。”

“我有，我有喝啦。”Johnny能 **听出来** 对方一副撅着嘴的样子。“等下我就去洗澡。”

Johnny小心翼翼地问：“你……还记得昨晚发生的事吗？”

“我希望不记得。”道英语气平静，“我不知道自己昨晚怎么回事。”

“酒精的错。”Johnny的玩笑得到了一串干笑。“我们以后再说吧。不要太自责，这种状况每个人都会有的。”

Johnny全部的注意力都在手机上的对话，以至于他根本没发现自己的座位对面来了人——他抬起头时才发现，泰一已经站在他对面。头发染成黑色，面带着微笑的文泰一。

“听好小英，我要挂电话了。给自己找点吃的垫一垫，等下我会带饭回家。照顾好自己，好吗？”

“记得告诉他，他是个十恶不赦的混蛋，因为他害你伤心。”道英补充道，“拜~”

Johnny终于挂了电话，起身正式向自己的前男友打招呼。他不知道怎样才是正确的问候方式（他们应该拥抱吗？握手？还是点点头就好？），所以他就只是面带微笑站在那里。

“很高兴见到你，泰一。”每个说出口的字都那么地不自然。

“嘿，Johnny！”泰一倒是一脸随意，一把拉过Johnny，给了他一个快速又礼貌的拥抱。还不错。“谢谢你愿意来见我，真的。”

他们坐了下来。现在Johnny比任何时候都要紧张，但似乎泰一并没有这样的困扰。“那是道英吗？”

Johnny点点头，“嗯，打来问问情况的。”

泰一点点头，不过他的眼神和嘴角倾斜的角度让Johnny知道泰一没有说出口的话。他不知道自己为什么会开口，也不知道为什么自己想澄清：“没在约会，如果你想问的是这个的话。”

泰一脸上露出一丝惊讶，这证明Johnny猜得不错，但他看向Johnny的眼神并没有变化，反而更有意思了。他轻轻地笑起来：“可是你喜欢他，对吧？”

Johnny浑身立刻变得僵硬起来，他不知道是什么让他这样坐立不安：是泰一知道了，还是泰一这么快就看出来了。

“当然，这与我无关。你不用回答我。”泰一接着补充，“你们总是在对方的sns上出现，所以我才会有这样的猜测，刚刚只不过是个确认。”

Johnny缓缓呼出一口气，嘴角挂上笑容：“没错，这与你无关。现在点菜吗？”

泰一还是跟以前一样，然而这次Johnny想尝试一些新菜式（他承认，有一半是故意的）。一阵尴尬过后，他们开始闲聊起来，这比Johnny预想的简单：泰一问候了他现在的工作、他们的朋友、婚礼、还有别的一些事情。

Johnny只知道泰一这次回来是为了工作，并没有久留的打算，也许圣诞节会回来一趟看一下父母。

（他心里暗自庆幸，因为这意味着泰一肯定不会出席婚礼，又少了一件需要担心的事情。）

上菜后，他们就安静地吃。Johnny偷瞄了对方几眼，这场面太奇怪了：泰一还是老样子，但看起来又是如此地陌生，仿佛眼前这个人和之前与他共同生活几年的人不是同一个似的。

“泰一，”等到双方都吃的差不多的时候，Johnny开口，“我想，你叫我出来，不只是想知道我最近过得怎么样吧。”

泰一叹了口气，脸上略微有些伤感。“你说得对。看得出来你过的很好，我很高兴。只是……我一直在想那天晚上发生的事。”

“我非常非常抱歉，对于那天晚上发生的一切。我太自私了只想到我自己，没考虑到你不应该承受这一切。我……你知道我是什么性格，我不喜欢争吵，我不想我们两个面对面争得你死我活，我更不喜欢拖拖拉拉。”

“所以我觉得最干脆的分手方式对我们两个都好。当然，我现在意识到我只是个胆小鬼。”

“我不想面对你，我也没有勇气说出自己的理由，我不想看到你哭，我也不想承担所做事情的后果。所以我就那样撂下一句话，然后跑了。那之后我感觉很差劲，但是木已成舟，我只能跟你道歉。”

泰一看起来非常懊恼，而Johnny显然还没从这一番话里回过神来。他深吸一口气，点点头，再呼气，尝试理解这里面每个字的意思——没什么是他之前不知道的，但他的心情因为事实得到了验证而变得轻快起来。

“谢谢，你说得对，你很自私。这么多年的感情，我感觉……像是我对你来说无关紧要，你甚至连一个正式的分别都不愿意给我，就好像我是垃圾袋一样可以随便丢弃。”

泰一摇着他的头。“你不是，Johnny。过去的这几年非常好，而且那些感情都是真的，我曾经非常爱你。你不要觉得那些都是假的。”

“那 **为什么** ？”Johnny终于把他一直想知道的问题问出口，“为什么你不再爱我了？泰一，跟我说实话。”

“我唯一能说的是，每次我醒来，我总是感觉我胸口上的重量更重了。这种重量一直在增加，它压得我喘不过气来。我不认为这问题出在 **你** 身上，是 **我们** ，我们在一起才是问题。”

“在我不爱你之前，我已经不再爱我们的关系了。我只是不喜欢在一起的状态，而且这种不喜欢的感觉无时无刻不在提醒我。这之后就是我们开始吵架，然后我觉得解决的唯一方法就是离开，回归自由。”

这些字每一个都像针一样扎着Johnny的心，扎着他心中那块尚未完全愈合的地方，但并没有他想象的痛。相反，他感到自己轻松了很多——他可以不再怀疑自己，不再挂心这件事。这件事了结了。

“谢谢你愿意跟我说实话。”Johnny长吁一口气，“这对我很重要。”

泰一笑起来，含蓄但又真诚。“不管怎么说，我还是很遗憾我们没能继续在一起，但我真心认为这是最好的结果。你是我所知道的最忠诚、最善良、最有爱意的人，你值得拥有一个更适合你的人。”

Johnny也笑起来，今早起床以来第一次。“谢谢你，泰一。我希望你在北京的生活过得愉快，希望你能在那里找到你想要的生活，能让你自由自在做自己。这才是爱应该有的样子。”

Johnny在驱车回家之前还买了份午餐，感觉从未像此刻一样轻松，甚至在分手之前也没有。

他和泰一共度的时光在他心中永远占据着特殊的位置，他对泰一的感情也是如此，那个男人是他的初恋，只是他现在和对方缘分已尽。

Johnny的内心一片平静。他感觉自己心底的大石头彻底放下了。他很开心。

**道英**

**在哪里？？？**

**我饿了**

Johnny的脸上都是抑制不住的笑意。

**Johnny**

**在路上了~**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

道英的大脑被不断涌入的想法占据：他从来都不会喝醉。他从来都不会让自己放松警惕。 **一旦** 他放纵自己，那这就是后果。

睁眼的时候他的第一感觉就是头和身体疼得像是被车碾过，这是他前一天晚上所作所为必定的后果。清醒随后才到——首先，他不在自己家。这是Johnny的床，床单上全是熟悉的古龙水味。

这让他回想起派对结束的原因：他与Ten的口角，还有他差点说出口的话。

他吐了。还好是在厕所吐的。

随着记忆归位，尴尬姗姗来迟，道英根本不敢相信自己昨晚差点就要做出不可挽回的蠢事——在错误的时间说出最错误的话，仅仅是因为他没办法控制酒精给自己带来的影响。

床头柜上放着一杯水和一个药片。一想到 **Johnny** ，道英叹了口气，自己完全配不上对方的 **任何** 关心。不过他还是就着水吞下了阿司匹林，思考着自己应该怎么给对方道歉。

然后他发现了那张便条。想到 **Johnny** 正在和 **泰一** 见面，他的脑子就宕机了。在意识恢复过来之前，他已经坐在Johnny舒服的床上，拨下了Johnny的号码。

不知道为什么，当他听见Johnny说只是想了结的时候自己松了一口气——他并不希望泰一和Johnny重归于好。至于为什么这么想，道英觉得自己的理由很充分。因为泰一对Johnny一直都不好，而Johnny值得更好的人。

（但他没有找到很好的理由来解释，为什么Johnny关心他说会给他带饭的时候他的心脏会不由自主地颤动起来。）

挂掉电话的那个瞬间，他又回到了这个空荡荡的公寓里。除了自己立下这周末不工作的规矩，脑子里装满的就只有关于前一天晚上的懊恼。

于是乎，他给自己即将关机的手机插上电，倒头又睡了起来。

四十分钟之后他又醒了，鼓起勇气打开手机查看未读信息。真希望所有的朋友都不记得发生了什么，尽管他清楚这想法真是又傻又天真，但在信息加载的那一刻，他的内心就是这样祈求的。

有来自在玹、泰容还有钱锟的短信，都是问他今天怎么样的。他给每个人都回复了一样的信息：是的，他很好。他今天不打算工作。是的，Johnny在照顾他。

所有人都不约而同避开了同一个问题，那就是昨晚上他即将要说出口的是什么。道英很庆幸，这样他就不用对自己的朋友撒谎。

未读列表里没有Ten，这也不奇怪，他有可能还在睡觉。而且道英知道，如果Ten想道歉，那他一定会直接打电话过来。道英还没准备好面对Ten，因为对方有可能已经 **知道** 自己的秘密。

道英不知道Ten是怎么知道的，他相信Johnny不会泄露出去，但除此之外他也想不出其他的可能。不然Ten为什么对自己那么生气？他为什么要指责自己？

还有自己的反应——如果Ten只是怀疑，那自己的反应无疑证实了对方的猜测。天啊，他真想找个洞钻进去，不然他完全不知道和对方面对面的时候自己要做什么。

道英现在非常沮丧心烦意乱，通常他让自己转移注意力的方法是工作。然而这招不行，因为他已经跟自己、Johnny还有自己的员工保证过这周末他要远离工作。于是他拿起一瓶水，挪到客厅的沙发上。

这就是Johnny昨晚睡觉的地方。他看到沙发上摆着的枕头和被子，心里顿时有种说不出来的滋味——那个男人把自己的床让给了心情不好的醉汉，就因为他尊重道英，知道道英需要一个独立的空间。

他打开电视，好久没像这样让自己好几个小时放空大脑。他并不是什么事情都不想，而是将注意力从自责上转移开来，这对他目前来说非常有帮助。

道英非常好奇Johnny和泰一的谈话是否顺利，即便他很想发短信，但他忍住尽量不要去打扰。

时间过得越久，他就越烦躁。他很饿，但他更在意Johnny什么时候能回来。于是他发了条短信。当对方回复已经在路上，而且不到二十分钟就出现在大门口时，他完全不知道自己的手脚要怎么摆了。

“我的屋子里是不是到处都是不明体液啊？”Johnny一进门就咧嘴笑着问。

“闭嘴，我都吐在马桶里了，而且才一次！”道英翻翻眼睛，“那是我们的午餐吗？”

Johnny手里提着一个外卖袋子，点点头，“基本上都是你的，我刚刚才吃过。”

道英哼了一声，跟着Johnny走到厨房，打开餐盒。“怎么样？”

Johnny叹了口气。这声叹气并不像是感叹，反而过于平静了，以至于道英听到立刻就抬起自己的脑袋。“比我想象中好很多。”

他们坐下来吃饭（Johnny只是看着道英吃，不时偷两口炒河粉）。道英惊讶于Johnny居然会把见面的事情一五一十全告诉了他，毕竟泰一对于上一段恋情的看法过于私人了。

道英觉得自己被委以最宝贵的信任，而且知道自己是第一个知晓的人，这种感觉非常的好。几个月前的自己应该想象不到现在的自己居然在Johnny的人生中有了个位置。

“那……你真的觉得这一切都结束了吗？”他问，“我是说，恋情已经结束了，但对你来说……”

“嗯，我觉得已经结束了。”

“对你来说还好吗？”

“再好不过了，小英。”Johnny温柔地笑笑，“我现在拥有的已经再好不过了。”

道英微微颔首，忍不住跟着笑起来，“为你高兴，Johnny。你应该得到快乐。”

Johnny大笑起来，“你也是，肉麻怪。你跟Ten说了昨晚的事吗？”

道英一下子紧张起来，他不想现在就谈这个。“还没，他也没打过来。”

“好吧，我想他应该先打电话过来跟你说，如果这能让你感觉好受些的话。不过，对方是 **Ten** ，大度一些也无妨。”

道英放下餐具，叹了口气。“我懂，但我还没准备好要怎么和他说起，我都不 **知道** 要说什么。”

“哪方面……”Johnny问。

“ **在玹** 。他怎么会 **知道** 的？我是该否认还是承认？就算承认要承认什么？我都不确定我自己是否还有爱恋了那要我……”

“哇，等等，”Johnny伸出一只手，“你觉得Ten知道在玹的事？还有，什么叫你不知道是否还有爱恋？”

道英感觉自己的脖子肯定变得通红。和Johnny不一样，像这样剖开自己的内心把感受都说出来对他来说非常不自在，而且这件事他跟谁都没说过，哪怕是廷祐。

“那他又为什么说我有所隐瞒？”他问，“而且……我不知道……我只是有一段时间没有想起在玹了，我还没搞清楚。”

道英看着Johnny的表情突然变得奇怪起来，过了一会儿，对方点点头，伸出手握住道英，安慰他：“没事，这都不是问题。我先帮你解开一个问题：Ten不知道，他会这样说完全是我的错。”

“什么？”

“是的，我不小心说漏嘴了，说你有喜欢的人，但我对他说那个人他不认识。”Johnny不好意思起来，“非常抱歉，我不是故意的。”

道英松了一口气，看起来快要 **哭** 了。这下子和Ten见面可比之前他想象的修罗场要简单的多了。

他很想知道为什么会说漏嘴，但在他张口之前，Johnny又继续说道：“至于对在玹的感觉……困惑是正常的，道英。你已经爱他 **很长** 时间了，这些感觉是不会轻易消失的。”

他紧紧握住道英的手，放在嘴边亲了一下，每一下都充满着包容和疼爱。

道英的心要 **化了** 。

和另一个人在一起就像是 **在家** 一样，这种感觉是多么奇怪啊。Johnny非常懂如何安慰他，在恰当的时候寥寥数语就能让他感觉自己被倾听被呵护。

道英见过的人里面，他有着最宽广、善良、无私的胸怀，道英不敢相信自己居然能在Johnny的人生中分得一片位置。

已经很久没有人像这样照顾他了；廷祐会照顾他，就和其他的朋友们一样。只是Johnny会花很多心思，只为了能从道英的角度帮助他。

他控制住自己不要在Johnny面前因为情绪化而失态，他看着Johnny偷吃他的午餐，因为 **见鬼了** ，他快控制不住了。

道英觉得自己不擅长处理感情方面的问题，他跟Johnny在一起的时候会不知所措，褒义的那种。

“嘿，”沉默了一会后，他带着不好意思轻声说道，“谢谢你昨天带我回来，像往常一样照顾我。其实你今天不需要像现在这样对我这么好继续照顾我的。”

Johnny脸红了，而道英的第一个念头是调戏他。不知为何，这个表情很适合他（Johnny通常不会如此慌张），所以道英决定不要说出口。

“这没什么的，小英。我会这么做都是因为我关心你，我喜欢照顾你这个爱发牢骚的家伙。而且我也相信你也会这样照顾我。”Johnny带着笑意的眼神就像星星一样闪亮，语气温和，“我和你，不是吗？”

道英伸手过去擦掉Johnny的嘴角上的饭粒。“我和你，大宝宝。”


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

对道英来说，没什么能像一场大型婚礼的前夕一样让人心情澎湃。

人们可能认为他对此习以为常。他身体里的肾上腺素确实不会因此乱飙，乱飙的都是压力和各种让人头疼的琐碎，让他每隔三到四个小时就想逃跑撂担子，但这种感觉 **很好** 。

婚礼的前一天，他在在玹家的庄园里一边张罗着所有的装饰摆设，一边通过电话远程指挥自己的三个手下。谢天谢地他还 **没累死** ，仿佛他生来就是干这行的。

事情越大，容易出问题的细节也越多。道英从未像现在这样为婚礼的顺利进行而祈祷，这种偏执从上周细节安排的反复确认就可见一斑。

最后关头里Johnny帮了不少忙。如果道英不嘴硬，他会说对方是自己的救命恩人。Johnny帮他打电话跟所有的供应商确定进场时间，确认彩排晚宴的流程，甚至还把最终确定版的名单发给餐饮提供商和摄影师。

道英非常感激，毕竟Johnny除了自己的工作，还肩负着伴郎的责任，比如帮在玹取礼服、保管戒指，还有最重要的——伴郎致辞。

婚礼策划师对Ten和Johnny即将在婚礼上的发言并不负责，尽管如此他还是帮Johnny分担了一部分压力。为了保密，Johnny说什么都不让他看自己的稿子，不过倒是打了至少三个电话和差不多100条短信。

道英知道他一定会没问题——Johnny非常懂得说话的艺术，而且他全心全意地爱着这对新人。硬要说担心的话，也许Ten才是那个需要担心的对象。

（他们还没完全和好。道歉了，只不过他们避而不谈英的秘密，所以现在关系还是很尴尬。）

快傍晚的时候，道英才差不多完成今天的工作。当然，明天一大早他又要开始工作，因为花艺师明天才来，而且为了防止下雨淋湿摆设，室外场地还没开始布置。

比起他手上的其他婚礼，这场的进展相当顺利：没有一个环节脱离安排，他也没和谁吵起来或者打起来，更没有把自己所有的指甲盖都啃掉。目前来看情况还都不错。

在玹的双亲早上就来了。道英习惯在工作的时候与新人的父母保持一定距离，但他们还是向以往一样热心：在玹的父亲主动提出要帮忙布置，母亲则在下午给所有人带了柠檬水和点心。

工作收尾的那一刻，太阳也刚好落山了。道英自豪地看着农仓布场完成的样子—看到自己设想的画面变成现实，心中油然生出一种满足感。

“看着就让人想结婚，对吧？”有人在他身后感叹着，道英在转身之前就忍不住露出笑容。

Johnny一定是刚过来的，这说明新人们也在这附近。道英应该去找他们聊一聊，比如确认一些最后的细节。然而他没这么做。

他放松下来，得幸于最喜欢的人终于陪伴在自己身边。“想请我帮你策划婚礼吗？给你打个亲友折扣。”

Johnny笑起来，凑近了去看那些装饰。回头看向道英的时候，他脸上的笑容只剩下厚脸皮的俏皮。“和你结婚的话是不是会免费？”

道英差点被自己的唾沫呛死，除了胸腔里如同地震一般的震动，他能感觉到的只有脖子和耳朵上迅速烧起的温度。

他顺着话头，希望能掩饰住自己的无措。“你让我策划 **我们的** 婚礼？”

Johnny闷声应了一下。“当然，我肯定会帮忙的。不知道你听说过没有，我现在可是 **专业人士** 了。”

道英翻了个大白眼。“好吧， **专业人士** 。今天一切都还好吧？”

“啊哈。”Johnny回答。“我已经完全准备好随时为您效劳，无论您需要什么。”

他们迈步走回屋子。道英抱怨：“我 **需要** 按摩。或者喝一杯这样我今晚就能睡好一点了。”

“明白了，今晚结束之前这两个我都会为你提供。”Johnny笑着搂过道英。

道英像只猫一样依偎在对方怀里，也只有Johnny才能让他这么做。“你确定哦，我一定会来找你兑现的。”

在玹和泰容已经回到屋子里了，正和在玹的父母聊天。随后他们发现道英和Johnny并肩走进来。

泰容对着他们张开双臂：“小英！还好吗？”

道英咯咯笑起来。“都很好啊泰容，一切都很顺利，不用担心。”

泰容摆摆手，“我知道肯定没问题的，我相信你的能力，明天一定会很完美。可是我听说你一整天忙这个忙那个都没有吃饭！”

“道英！”Johnny的语气里带着责备。道英脸色一红，手脚不知道往哪里摆。

“我太专注在工作上了，等我反应过来的时候已经过去饭点很久了。”道英解释，“不过很快我们就要吃晚饭啦，没事的。”

“是不是要我明天跟在你屁股后面一整天，看着你正常进食？”Johnny问。

“你这说的好像这个问题已经严重困扰你似的。”在玹眨眨眼，笑起来。“话说回来我可要提醒你，明天我要把你偷走一整天，我可不能没有伴郎。”

“现在我上去洗个澡，很快下来。”道英赶紧说，一副巴不得当场就要开始脱衣服的样子。

“我也要洗。”Johnny也跟着说，“我的房间在哪里？”

“就是小英对面那间。”在玹回答，“现在还早，你们可以慢慢来。”

婚礼的彩排晚宴是道英为数不多没有发言权的事情之一。因此，他也不需要费心，只要好好在明天的混乱工作之前享受一个美好宁静的夜晚。

他洗了个澡，让热水慢慢冲刷他的身体，梳理干净自己的思绪，想好明天要做什么。毕竟是在别人家里不适合穿着浴袍到处走，他呆在浴室里好好整理打扮了一番。

“ **小英** ，怎么洗这么久？”他听到Johnny在门外的抱怨。“我要尿尿，而且我刚刚才完成艰巨的任务我需要洗澡。”

“马上就出来。”道英被逗笑了。他打理着自己湿漉漉的头发，想把他们弄整齐点。

“ **道英** ，我要尿在你身上了，我……”

门终于打开了，几乎贴在门上的Johnny不由得后退了几步，目光盯着里面的人。这让道英的心怦怦跳起来。

“进去吧。”道英笑着走出来，能感觉到Johnny的目光一直跟着他。

Johnny回过神，点点头。“好啊，那等会楼下见？”

道英没有立即下楼，他内心深处有一部分害怕没有Johnny的陪伴自己一个人要怎么和楼下一群人相处。Ten和钱锟已经到了，他能听到他们的谈话声，泰容的家人也快到了。

其实这种害怕根本没必要。下楼之后他马上就融进了朋友们的交谈中，仿佛那天晚上什么都没发生一般。和Ten交谈起来确实还 **不太自然** ，这也不算什么问题，尤其是还有在玹、泰容、钱锟在场的情况下。

泰容的家人到了，在Johnny下楼前。道英很快就和泰容的姐姐聊起来。她是个非常可爱的女士，手里牵着刚会走路的小宝宝正对着道英衬衫上的纽扣万分好奇。

Johnny一到场就被新人的母亲们带走了，于是道英只能隔着大半个房间看向那个打扮帅气的家伙。那家伙的笑容一如既往地迷人，道英也不能避免被这个笑容所俘获。

他们的目光在空中相遇，然后Johnny扬起眉毛向道英示意。道英控制不住自己的表情，只能尴尬地把目光移向别处——任何一个角落都可以只要不是看着Johnny，哪怕几分钟之后他能感觉到对方已经走到自己的身边。

“我错过了什么？”

“没什么，我只是觉得可能泰容比在玹更紧张一些。”他看着眼前的那对准新郎。

“真的吗？”Johnny发问，“我可以给你透露点内部消息，在玹 **非常非常** 紧张。”

道英笑起来，“这周他有没有给你打电话寻求心理安慰？”

“有啊， **太多了** 。不过比起婚礼，他更担心的是婚姻。”

“真的啊？”

“嗯嗯，这么说吧，因为他觉得自己没能力成为一个泰容的好丈夫之类的。就是脑子想太多。”Johnny大概描述了一下。道英知道对方在等着自己的反应。

“就算他真的很差劲，在泰容眼里他也是最完美的。”道英翻了个白眼，“我从没见过能比这两个人更能被爱情蒙蔽双眼的人了。”

“我差不多也是这么跟他说的。”Johnny咯咯笑起来。

“差不多？”

“嗯，顺带着支了不少招，比如如何成为一个好丈夫的建议之类的。”Johnny耸耸肩，假装自己没在笑。

道英乐了，“你会有什么建议啊，我们这群人里你都算不上经验丰富的。”

“第一吧，我对泰容非常了解。”Johnny为自己辩解，“而且你还别说，我肯定会成为一个 **很棒** 的丈夫。”

道英还在那里用手挡着嘴咯咯咯地笑个不停，但这不影响他翻个白眼。

“那确实是有可能的事，你就像是，‘甜蜜可靠先生’。”

Johnny听到这样的称赞立马脸红起来，而同一时间道英也因为自己这一番话在害羞和骄傲中来回徘徊。“好吧，我……嗯我想我会把他写进我的简历里的。”

十五分钟后，郑妈妈走进来告诉大家晚餐已经准备好可以去餐厅了。

在玹的父母执意要主持彩排晚宴，不过他们接受了儿子的意见，把这一餐改成非正式的聚餐，就在家里，只有亲友参加。

这就是为什么大家都围在一张大桌子坐下，面前摆放着的都是道英多年未见得韩国传统美食。

“妈，你太厉害了，看起来都好好吃。”在玹对自己的母亲除了敬佩还是敬佩。

“胡说。我又不是专业搞餐饮的，这只是些家常菜。”她挥挥手示意在玹离开，不过脸上的表情显然非常高兴。

话是这么说，真正开吃的时候，道英无比确信明天婚宴上的食物根本和这餐没得比。他每吃一口都不禁发出满足的谓叹。Johnny一边被他的反应逗笑，一边又不停给他夹新的菜式。

和家常菜一起下肚的是烧酒，这玩意儿道英已经很久没喝过了。烧酒对放松颇有奇效。他和其他人款款而谈，尽量避免谈到工作。

整个晚上Johnny都在他的身边。当他笑起来的时候，对方会抚摸他的手臂；当他说话的时候，对方会用那双迷人的眼睛专注地看着他。

不记得是什么时候，钱锟正给泰容的姐夫讲述他们大学生活的轶事，而道英还在一旁笑着准新人一脸难说的表情时，他的手落在了Johnny的膝头上。

然后就一直放在那里。

Johnny没有立即作出反应——他一直在和Ten聊天。这让道英松了口气（也许还有一点点失望？）。过了不到半个小时，Johnny的手突然盖上来，和他的手十指交扣。

**这很正常。** 他想。 **好朋友在桌子底下手拉手而已，对吧？**

手可以这样解释，但是他不确定自己那咣当乱跳的心脏也可以解释为友情吗。

毕竟明天还有重要的事，所有人都不敢喝多，不过已经入肚的酒精已经足够让他们飘飘然起来。Johnny靠在道英的耳旁说了一些泰容侄子的故事。老实说那些故事一点都不好笑，但不知为何他们两个前仰后合地笑了好一会儿。

他能感受到Ten钉在他们俩身上的目光，显然很生气。但是道英今晚不想和Johnny分开，如果Johnny本人都对此没有意见，那他想做什么就做什么。

十点刚过没多久，泰容站起来为今晚总结陈词，趁着大家都还没离开的时候——他们中大多数都还要开车返回酒店，准新郎们也需要好好休息。

“各位，那我就长话短说。今晚的时光过的很快，说实话，我们非常幸运有道英来帮忙处理这一切。同时，我们也希望我们亲爱的伴郎们已经做好准备。还有，钱锟，记得明天晚上帮我们和摄影师保持沟通。”

“最重要的是，希望 **大家都开心** 。在场所有人都为这个疯狂的婚礼出了不少力，你们比任何人都值得在这其中获得快乐和幸福。”

“谢谢郑妈妈给我们做的晚餐，也谢谢今晚到场的所有人。我们非常高兴有你们这一群朋友和家人，在我们的人生中一直照顾我们支持我们。向你们致上最真诚的感谢。”

这番演讲让道英不禁露出感动的微笑——在匆忙的一天结束时，难以想象最好的朋友明天就要结婚了。泰容和在玹或许还有这样那样的不足，但他们真的值得拥有一个只属于他们的人生大日子。

大家纷纷起身开始收拾整理的时候，道英不得不放开Johnny那宽厚的手。父母们都回到三楼的私人房间里。泰容的姐姐因为小孩已经睡着了，也不得不告别回到酒店去。

他们六个洗餐具的时候还在聊天。一切都收拾好后，在玹拿出几瓶烧酒，但Ten和钱锟拒绝了：“我们得开车去酒店，明天一大早还要赶过来呢。”

于是乎，就剩下泰容、在玹、Johnny和道英坐在大门口喝着烧酒说着话。

“天啊，你能想象明天这个时候你已经结婚了吗？”Johnny晃晃脑袋，好像在回答自己的问题。

“说真的，这一切都感觉像在做梦。”泰容害羞地笑了笑。“就好像我很快就会醒来，然后再次变成不知道萱萱存在的一年级新生。”

“你觉得结婚之后会有改变吗？”道英干了一口，问道。

“嗯…很难说。”在玹笑起来，“不会。说真的，我觉得应该不会有太大改变。我们彼此熟悉彼此信赖，如今只是缺少一个正式的仪式而已。”

外面并不冷，但偶尔刮起的微风对只穿着薄衬衫的道英来说有点凉，他不禁打了个寒颤。Johnny注意到了，默默伸出自己的胳膊搂住道英。

要是平时，道英早就会因为在朋友面前的这样的亲密举动尴尬到不知所措。但今晚的道英因为收到的关爱而变得多愁善感，他希望这种温暖、舒适能尽可能再延续多一秒钟……

“你身上好好闻。”在大脑反应过来之前，他喃喃道。

Johnny完全没想到道英会这么说，他笑起来。“什么？”

道英脸上一红，闭上眼睛以逃避朋友们看过来的视线。“你身上好好闻，我喜欢你的古龙水。”

“那我以后会经常用这款。”Johnny用最温柔的声音回答他，然后继续朋友们的交谈。

道英让自己成为他们聊天的旁观者，享受着从未有过的宁静。

最后，在玹拉着泰容站起来。“好啦，是时候睡觉了。明天还要早起呢。”

“我们也上楼去？”Johnny问道英，但道英一副不情愿的样子。

“抱我上去？”

Johnny又笑了。“梦里抱你，公主殿下。”

“嘿！”道英不乐意了，自个儿站起来。“你说过要给我按摩的，我可没忘。”

“看来我们这些闲杂人等要退场了。”在玹笑着说，“你们两个回床上去，慢慢想。”

准新郎们很快就离开了，不过在那之前，泰容在道英的脸颊上亲了一口。“非常感谢你，为今天还有每一个你为我们努力的日子。祝你明天一切顺利！”

Johnny没想到在他们俩上楼谈笑的时候道英又一次（几乎是） **非常** 随意地握住自己的手。

他们尽量让自己不要发出太大的声音，尽管也只有他们两个住在这一层楼，但当Johnny在最后一个台阶差点绊倒的时候，道英忍不住对着Johnny咯咯笑起来。

今晚真是让人惊奇，道英承认，他不想让这个夜晚结束。他从未感到如此惬意，除此之外，他还沉浸在Johnny对他的吸引力里，这也是他从未感受过的。

仅仅只是触碰、眼神，也许这只是他的想法，但今晚这一切的感觉确实不一样了。他开始用不同的眼光看待Johnny，至少他是这么想的。

他们在彼此的房间门前恋恋不舍，直到其中一个人不得不直白地出声打断这一切。分开回到各自的房间睡觉实在是太难了，尤其Johnny的头发因为风的关系略带凌乱，嘴上的笑容疲惫却又光彩夺目。

“好吧，我们真的要回去睡觉了。小英。”Johnny叹了口气。“尝试睡一会，不要看手机，记住了吗？”

道英撅着嘴，厚着脸皮拉着Johnny的手，感觉两个人之间的距离更近了。“那我的按摩呢？”

经过过去几个月和Johnny的相处，道英已经很熟悉对方脸上的表情会如何变化。他能看到对方的瞳仁变得深邃、漆黑，而且对方的呼吸漏掉了几秒之后才鼻子出来。

对方说话的时候是带着笑意的，然而这种笑意非常微妙又 **隐秘** ——就像是他们之间才懂得暗号。“好吧，你知道我的房间在哪。”

道英的心跳彻底乱了套，于是他只是点点头，回以微笑，希望自己看起来不像感觉得那么狼狈。“我……好的。”

“晚安，小英。”

道英看着对方走回自己的房间。“晚安，Johnny。”

道英走进自己的卧室，他的心跳需要好一段时间才恢复平静，好好捋一捋刚刚发生的事。

**这是一个邀请。** 他想。这个邀请已经足够明显，但考虑到……

他又在门前踌躇了好一阵子，试图让自己宕机的大脑重新工作，找出任何让他觉得这是个烂主意的理由。

但是大脑背叛了他，因为现在能想到的只有 **Johnny，Johnny，Johnny** 。

再等一分钟。

两分钟。

**不管了。**

他打开自己的门，穿过走廊敲上Johnny的门。不到10秒钟，门就开了。

Johnny上身不着一物，一副准备睡觉的样子。他脸上的表情非常惊讶，又有点介于紧张和 **期待** 之间。

这一幕让道英的心脏唰得收紧，他再也忍不下去了。

和Johnny的亲吻和他的想象完全不一样。（不好意思地说，倒在床上之前他脑子里一直在反复播放）

对方厚实的嘴唇就像看起来的那样柔软，对方的舌头尝起来就像烧酒——与对方一直以来的绅士做派完全不一样，Johnny的手 **紧紧** 抓着道英，把他拉得更近，就好像他一松手道英就会消失不见。

他们的亲吻比想象的缺少了甜蜜，有的只有激情和欲望引领着他们的嘴唇互相靠近，就像渴求着沙漠中的水一样。

Johnny并 **不满足** 浅尝即止，他接过主动权，把道英吻得双腿发软。然后他用自己宽大的手掌托着道英的屁股，不让他掉下去。

道英的手在Johnny的身上游移着：脖子、头发、脸颊，尤其是精壮的前胸——上面都是他无意识留下的抓痕和掌印。他不知道什么时候Johnny已经把门关上，所知的只有被压上门板的感觉。

“你看起来，”Johnny的声音低沉又致命，“真是要命的火辣，小英。”

道英感觉自己的脸轰的一下熟得不能再熟了，他不觉得自己能足够镇静说出合适的回答，于是，代替语言，他在Johnny的脖子上亲了又亲。

Johnny在他浑身上下点起一把又一把的火，这些火苗让道英不由得呻吟出声。天啊，这简直就是 **漫长的折磨** ，这深夜里让Johnny这样的人抚摸他全身简直就是要逼疯他。

他 **知道** 自己这想法烂透了。但他 **现在** 被Johnny的舌头在他喉咙里的感觉和Johnny的手指在他皮肤上游走的感觉夹击，道英的脑子已经失去正常思考的能力了。

“锁上门。”


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Johnny累极了，闹钟响起的那刻他的第一反应是摸着手机上的“再睡一会”为自己的睡眠争取多几分钟。

在第二个闹钟再次叫醒他（或吵醒这个房子的所有人）之前，他挣扎着爬起来。他感觉自己身边空荡荡的，只有一片凌乱的床单似乎提示着曾经有过什么。

过了好一会，他的大脑才逐渐从混沌中清醒，他看了看时间。今天是婚礼的日子，他必须要起床了，在玹在等着他。

**道英。**

他记起昨晚发生的事情，他能感觉到自己胸腔里的颤动越来越快——大清早就这样可说不上有多健康。昨晚是如此完美，要不是能看到自己胸口上那一个个留下的爱痕，Johnny差点以为那就是个梦。

那和Johnny最狂野的春梦不同，他把自己所有的温柔都拿来爱道英。他用身体感受着对方，他知道对方想要的和自己想要的一样多。

他知道自己脸上肯定是一副傻兮兮的笑容。天啊，Johnny你 **没救** 了。

起来梳洗准备的时候，他很好奇是什么让道英这么早就离开自己的身边，而且没有留下任何便条或信息。 **没准是太忙了吧** ，他想，即使昨晚他们是一起设的闹钟。

整个晚上他们 **相拥** 而眠，双腿痴缠着不分彼此，道英的脸颊始终紧贴着Johnny的胸膛。

Johnny换上舒适的衣服后朝楼下的喧闹走去。走到厨房时他不禁笑起来：在玹、泰容、Ten、钱锟还有新郎们的双亲都围在一起谈论着即将到来的下午。

“确定今天有婚礼要举行吗？”Johnny笑着说，“这氛围是怎么回事？”

“道英禁止我们出去，跟我们说好好休息。”泰容笑了，“我还以为你在帮他呢。”

Johnny尽量让自己不要表露出惊讶的样子，哈哈地应了两声。“你也知道他的，等下我会去看看他需不需要帮助。”

他在餐桌旁坐下吃着在玹父母准备的早餐，尽量忽视从心底里不停升起的失落感。

“我现在去洗澡，你等下过来可以吗？”在玹站起来问。他点点头回了个“当然”，然后看着在玹带着他的酒窝笑容回头在自己的未婚夫上偷了个亲吻。

泰容也很快上楼去了，后面紧跟着的是Ten。当钱锟自告奋勇要帮忙洗碗的时候，Johnny走了出去，寻找这个婚礼的策划人。

今天天气很好，阳光明媚万里无云，对婚礼来说简直再完美不过了，这让Johnny的心情也格外的好。昨天只是完成了农仓的布置，今早椅子和摆设已经在室外摆好，一片白色漂亮的很。只是没有花。

工作人员在场地里跑来跑去，Johnny跟走过来的渽民轻轻打了个招呼。当他听到道英的声音时，他的心跳开始加速，当他看到自己寻找的男人站在自己的视野里时，他已经无法控制自己的心跳。

对方正和帝努沟通一些细节，专注一如以往。Johnny悄悄走上前，很高兴看到这一片比起昨天已经焕然一新。

他们的目光越过帝努的肩膀相遇，Johnny笑着看着道英。他看到道英瞬间愣了一下，然后双唇抿起看向别处。

**哦** ，Johnny想，心跳又开始加速，不过已然不是同一个原因。

他一直等到帝努走开才敢上前——这和他醒来时想象的场景完全不一样。当他来到跟前时，道英才抬头用眼睛看向他，这让他想转身离开这个地方。

“嗨，早上好。”他试着开口，“为什么你离开的时候不叫醒我？”

“早上好，啊，我……”道英很快又把目光移开，查看着手上的平板。“……我睡不着，所以就早点出来工作，没什么。”

Johnny点点头，除了一个“啊”字，不知道接下来该说些什么。此时此刻他们俩非常的尴尬，这种尴尬让他 **刺痛。** 他不喜欢这样，因为他和道英 **从来都不会** 这样，这就像是针扎在他最赤裸的心上一样难受。

“那，你现在需要帮助吗？我看到……”

“ **不** ，不，没事。”道英马上拒绝的态度让Johnny的心又一次刺痛起来。道英注意到了这点，他抬眼在今天第一次看向Johnny的眼睛，语气也变得柔和了许多：“你应该去和在玹在一起，你是他的伴郎。”

Johnny感觉自己还是被拒绝了，只是更委婉了些。“他还在洗澡。而且我也说过要帮你的。”

道英没有再说什么，但脸颊上的血色变得更明显了。Johnny能看得出来对方现在有多么不自在，就像他也能清楚看到对方脖子上试图遮盖的吻痕。

“那好吧，我得想想……”

“听着，道英。如果你对昨晚的事情感到后悔，或者有别的想法那都没关系的。我只是希望我们能谈……”

“Johnny。”道英打断他，语气坚决。“我们现在不要谈这个，我在忙工作，你也有要忙的事。”

Johnny深吸了一口气，他感觉自己的脸要烧起来了——尴尬、不安、还有些无处发泄的烦闷。于是他点点头，转身离开，完全忽视了站在一旁的道英助理们脸上奇怪的表情。

像琼瑶剧那样为感情要死要活并不是Johnny的风格，不管发生什么，他都不能让这么特别重要的一天被毁掉。所以他把自己关在房间里好好冷静冷静，让自己从昨晚以来发生的事情中抽离出来，五分钟后再穿戴上一副得体的样子。

**今天是在玹的大日子。** 他告诉自己。 **你是为他而来的，所以做好你自己该做的事。**

大多数时候，心理暗示这招很管用。走进在玹房间的那一刻，刚洗完澡的Johnny如同开关被打开，瞬间变身成在玹最好的朋友Johnny：有趣、开心、乐于助人。

尽管已经有道英负责所有婚礼的事项，但在玹只有他一个伴郎，所以现场还是有很多琐碎的小任务，比如接送宾客，又或者是确保紧张的在玹不会毁掉自己修剪整齐的指甲。

还有些任务是和Ten分担的——Ten负责招呼客人，对接主婚人，收集伴手礼和贺卡；而Johnny负责保管戒指和结婚证，同时也是婚礼的见证人。

每隔一段时间，道英的助理们就会到他跟前问些问题，很明显是道英派他们来问的，这让Johnny非常沮丧。 **不过** ，他还是尽可能地回答，然后把他们打发走。

不知道在玹会不会好奇Johnny为何信守诺言跟自己寸步不离，他什么都没问，反而还很享受在这个人生的大日子里有最好的朋友作为最可靠的同伴陪伴在自己身边，哪怕只是为了不让他在等待的时间里死于无聊。

大概下午三点的时候，Johnny最后一次帮在玹对他的发言稿。就在这时，钱锟来到在玹的房间里，看起来特别焦急。他连个招呼也没跟新郎说一声就直接对着Johnny说：“需要你出来一下。”

Johnny立马走上前来，一脸担心：“怎么了？发生什么事？”

“我觉得要是没人来劝一下道英，他会在婚礼开始前就晕过去。他今天什么都没吃，而且他刚刚和花艺师吵了起来我也不知道他现在算不算……好。”

Johnny的脑子深处有个声音很生气又很悲伤，那个声音大喊着“不，让其他人劝去吧”。但同时，听到这个消息的瞬间，心脏抽疼起来的感受盖过了一切。

还有一句话钱锟没说出口，那就是对道英来说Johnny是唯一一个说话管用的人。Johnny自己也知道这一点。

他不清楚今天的道英是否还愿意，但他需要试一下。

“好。我现在过去。”

在在玹跟他再三保证“自己不是一个需要保姆照顾的孩子可以自己一个人呆一会”后，Johnny下楼给道英准备一些能吃的东西。

他知道对方现在肯定很饿，但因为固执而不愿意停止工作，也不愿意回屋子里来好好吃个饭。他怀疑是不是除了道英都没人在工作。

很快，Johnny就找到了正在试图固定大树彩灯的道英。道英踮着脚尖的模样实在是太可爱了，Johnny情不自禁地笑起来，伸手帮他固定好。

道英转过身来，带着惊讶：“我能搞定的。”

Johnny不以为然。“你能。”

在准备离开继续自己单方面的躲猫猫游戏时，道英的目光被Johnny手上拿着的盘子吸引住了。“这是什么？”

“你的午餐。很显然，我确实需要跟在你屁股后面看着你进食，为了你的生存。”

道英看起来还记得昨天的对话，不过在他出口反驳之前，Johnny就把盘子递给他，这样他就无法拒绝。

“而且我听说你刚和卖花的吵了一架？我还以为你喜欢她呢？”

“我是喜欢她，但那是在她 **按时送花** 的时候。她这里不按计划来什么都要往后拖，所以我才说了几句重话，然后……”

“道英，”Johnny叹了口气，“慢慢来，不要急。”

正在吞食食物的人耳根子变红了。“你坐在楼上吹空调玩手机，说话倒是都不腰疼。”

“那是谁说不让我帮忙的呢？”

道英叹了口气，把身子摆正，盯着眼前的农场。他吃东西的时候一句话不说。Johnny觉得自己实在是不争气，直到现在他还是渴望和眼前这个自己喜欢的男人呆在一起。

“我只是想确保 **一切** 按计划进行，这场婚礼不能出错。”

Johnny让自己尽量不要去回味自己心中的酸涩，提醒自己对方说的一切并不是故意针对自己。“你要记住最重要的是大家聚集在这里为新郎们送上祝福，然后在玹和泰容说‘我愿意’，其他的都不重要。”

道英哼了一声：“你这是在怂恿我偷懒。”

“你知道我的意思，别再逼自己了，小英。我是说真的。”Johnny发现仅仅两分钟，道英已经八十五都吃光光了。和他预想的不一样，但总比不吃要好。

他伸手接过盘子，嘴角扯出一个强装的微笑。“好吧，那我不打扰你工作了。”

太尴尬了，Johnny无法忽略他和道英之间这种隔阂。道英也感觉到了，他连连点头，赶在Johnny离开前就仓促继续自己的工作。

婚礼定于晚上七点开始，这意味着Johnny和在玹在四点就要换好衣服梳妆打扮。这是这一整天最享受的时刻，因为有造型师为他们服务，而自己只要好好坐着就能得到照顾。

下午4：15，在玹的双腿开始不由自主的上下抖动，那之后就再也没停止，他整个人变得异常紧张。Johnny觉得他既可爱又好笑，还略微有点担心——他不希望在玹因为紧张忘记自己背好的誓言。

“还好吗？”做头发的时候，Johnny问。

“我觉得我现在就像，在脑子里像电影一样不停回放我和泰容一起生活的每一个瞬间。”在玹拘谨地笑笑，“能跟我说点什么吗？只要能让我分散注意力，什么都行。”

Johnny咯咯笑起来，“什么都行？童话可以吗？”

“最近你生活里的事，比如工作之类的，我也不知道。你就随便说说，一直跟我说话，肯定有什么能说的。”

Johnny考虑了一两秒自己到底要不要说出来，不过如果要分散在玹的注意力，那这个绝对是最好的话题。“嗯……我和道英，可能，也可能没有…… **你知道的** ，昨天晚上。”

在玹从自己的座位上跳起来，化妆师的刷子差点就因此要捅到他的眼睛里。“什么！在我长大的家里？”

“我要解释一下，那一层也就我们俩在住！”

在玹摇摇头，还在震惊和一丝丝反感里没回过神来。“好吧，我放过你。只是因为大学的时候我和泰容不止一次在你的床上睡觉。”

“我记得呢，谢谢你啊。”Johnny翻了个白眼。

“不过话说回来，应该是要恭喜你啊？我就知道你们有点那个什么。”

Johnny露出一脸无奈。“这就是问题，我不觉得我们之间有点什么。我早上醒来的时候以为有，但现在看起来根本就不是我想的那样。”

“这就是你一整天当我跟屁虫的原因？”

Johnny笑了，干笑。“是啊，他一大早就走了，而且他很清楚表示自己不想谈论这件事，至少现在不想。他在躲着我，态度冷冷的。”

Johnny试着不在自己的声音里加入过多的感情，但他知道在玹还是会有所察觉。即便在玹并不像他的其他朋友那样保护欲丰富，这不代表在玹是那种对自己朋友陷入负面情绪仍然毫无知觉的神经大条。

“知道大概是什么原因吗？”

Johnny耸耸肩。“有几个猜测，但我都还不清楚。这些日子他的举动一直在给我希望，于是我想 **也许** ……但现在看来我是自作多情。这也没关系，我们总会找到解决办法的，我只是不想失去他这个朋友。”

“嗯……我不太了解你们之间到底都发生过什么，但我觉得，而且我觉得小容也是这么认为的，我不觉得道英只是你的朋友，或者说他想要的不只是作为你的朋友。”

这一番话让Johnny的心苦乐参半，哪怕他和在玹已经换了话题重新谈起婚礼的安排，这番话的余韵还在一直影响着他，哪怕已经过了两个小时。

越接近关键的时刻，时间就过得越快，即将靠近七点的指针让Johnny也不由得紧张起来。在玹现在就宛如白马王子再世，他的父亲走过来给了他一个拥抱，母亲一边哭泣一边看着自己的丈夫为儿子送上婚礼的祝福。

大概在七点前十分钟，道英过来告诉他们一切都准备妥当只差主角就位了。他穿着Johnny挑选的礼服，浑身穿戴整齐，看起来无可挑剔。Johnny没有错过道英的眼神是如何停留在自己身上好一段时间。

在婚礼正式开始之前，Johnny只有最后一次和在玹说话的机会，而他选择将这个机会用在自己朋友小时候长大的客厅里。他对着自己多年来最好的朋友微笑着，告诉自己在婚礼开始之前绝对不能落泪。

“我真的非常非常喜为你自豪和高兴。在玹，现在，跨出这道门，让他永远属于你。”

在玹 **笑起来** 的眼睛里闪烁着略微湿润的光芒，他搂住Johnny，忽略一旁的道英说衣服会弄皱的抱怨。“ **谢谢你** ，John。为所有的一切。”

Johnny看着他最好的朋友走出去迎接幸福的身影。

整个场面看起来就像电影一般——黄昏映照下的绿地，一切都是道英的杰作。Johnny屏息凝神地看着泰容穿过打在身上的灯光从红毯的另一端走过来，这一刻美得惊人。

Johnny在婚礼上非常坚强，因此他赢了赌注：Ten先哭了——主婚人一番感人的演讲一结束，他就看着钱锟哭了出来。随后，因为新郎们背诵各自的誓言的时候 **在玹** 控住不住的哽咽，Johnny的眼泪再也忍不住了。

再后来，新郎们亲吻的时候，Johnny已经知道自己留在照片上的模样肯定很好笑——眼圈红红的却笑得最灿烂。但他一点都不在乎，特别是在他为朋友们最幸福的时刻而感动的时候。

他觉得他之前为这两个男人付出的一切都值得，他愿意为了这一刻再付出他的所有。

道英转身回去继续工作之前，他的目光和Johnny交汇在一起，眼神里除了温柔，还是 **温柔** 。


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

道英觉得这场婚礼是他经手过的最好的婚礼，天知道自己为此花了多少心思和努力。

看到每个走进农仓的客人都对装饰赞不绝口的时候，他油然生出一种自豪感，他所有的血泪汗都值得。白天的他忙得团团转，为的就是这一刻，可能也不是。

当然，这份功劳并不全是他自己一个人的，自己的手下同样功不可没。而且，他必须承认Johnny也出了不少力。

说到Johnny，这场单方面的躲猫猫游戏的难度越来越高。夜幕降临，所有人都陆陆续续聚集到农仓里来。泰容还特意把道英拉过一旁，拜托敬业的婚礼策划师道英成为他的朋友小英。他别无选择，只能和朋友们坐下来。当然，这也包括了他的 **同伴** 。

Johnny似乎尽力不让气氛变得尴尬。道英相信在座的朋友们再怎么神经大条现在都应该注意到了一些不对劲的地方，他敏感的神经知道他们两个之间现在极度缺乏互动。

他们两个都和同桌的其他人保持友好又礼貌的交谈，只是道英一直避开Johnny的视线。道英不认为自己能直视对方眼里 **受伤的神色** ，而且他知道就是自己伤害了他。

不过婚宴并不全都是煎熬的考验，新婚的快乐是会传染的，而道英也毫不例外被这份快乐感染了。

有意思的是，几个月前他还觉得婚礼会是他人生中最痛苦的时刻——看着自己爱的人和他的配偶结成佳侣；然而此时此刻，他能感受到的只是由衷的幸福。

用餐一结束，道英就感觉到身旁的Johnny浑身僵硬，原因显而易见：致辞环节来了。道英知道对方这个时候有多么紧张，这个时候的道英也无法忽略自己心里的感觉。

“你能做好的，Johnny。”对方猛地转过头来，似乎不相信自己听到的。“把要说的话都记在心里，做你自己就好。”

Johnny看着他，过了好一会儿，脸上的表情松快了些。他点点头：“谢谢。”

道英立刻把目光移开，假装被自己精心布置的桌子吸引住了。 **天啊，我讨厌这样** ，他想。

致辞环节有四个人，Johnny排在最后。第一个发言的是泰容的父亲，内容就是典型的婚礼致辞：感谢来宾，欢迎在玹加入家庭，再讲一些新人的小故事，最后举杯。

下一个是在玹，因为两个都是新郎，于是这对新人觉得只要一个出来发言就好。围观过不少婚礼，道英知道人们在人生中最美好的日子里会焕发着不可言喻的光芒。现在的在玹就是如此。

“谢谢您的祝福，爸爸。从小容第一次把我介绍给你们的那一刻起，你们就待我如亲儿子一般。那个时候我还不太成熟举止生疏，你们也不介意而是把我当成家里的一部分，对此我非常感谢。”

“我还要感谢今晚到场的每一位来宾，愿意与我们一起度过这个特别的夜晚。我知道这个婚礼定得十分匆忙，但你们还是来了，对此我们非常的感激。对于那些因故未能前来的人们，我们也感受到了你们的祝福。”

“当然，在这重要的一天，我要感谢我的父母。是他们把我抚养成人，让我成为一个有能力去爱泰容的男人。谢谢你们给了我一个美好的童年，谢谢你们愿意接受一个真实的我，也谢谢你们同意婚礼在这个对我们都有着特别意义的地方举办。”

“同时，也要感谢李先生和李太太，感谢你们把泰容带到这个世界。让两个孩子都安然无恙地成长，你们是非常了不起的父母。如果以后我和泰容有了孩子，能得到你们的照料会是我的荣幸。”

“然后，我还有几句话要献给我的丈夫。天啊上帝，我永远不会厌倦对他表示我的爱。”他笑起来，“不知为何，他觉得和我结婚是世界上最好的事。”

“感谢你愿意与我同甘共苦，成为我的力量。让我们携手迎接以后每一个珍贵的瞬间。今晚的你看起来很美，我已经等不及要和你在一起了。”

“最后，还要感谢我的朋友们。”他指着他们的桌子。“钱锟一直都是我们最可靠的后盾。道英，是他把今晚从一个不可能的任务变成了一个奇迹。”

“还有我们的伴郎们：Ten和Johnny。我代表我和泰容向你们致上感谢，你们对我们来说不仅仅是最好的朋友，你们是我们的 **兄弟** ，不是亲生胜似亲生的兄弟。”

“我们可能不会是你们最好的朋友，但你们仍然愿意伴随我们左右。你们不辞辛劳只为了给我们一个最完美的一天，而这么多年来我们的生活因为有你们而变得轻松。只是说谢谢是不足够的。”

“让我们举起酒杯——敬今晚到场的每个人，为今晚付出的每个人。如果没有你们，我们是 **不可能** 有这么美好的一个晚上。这个夜晚也属于你们每一个人的。”

道英欣慰地笑了。在玹每一句都说人到心里，还特别 **郑在玹** 。他看着在玹红着脖子和耳朵拍手的样子，觉得整个致辞都变得可爱起来。

Ten的致辞正合道英的口味：搞笑。他把重点放在泰容那些有意思糗事上。看起来这位泰国人战胜了自己公开演讲就会紧张的毛病，大家都喜欢他的发言。

最后，Johnny站起来。道英看到对方把汗湿的掌心在裤子上擦了擦，然后戴上一副自信的表情。道英屏住呼吸，为对方祈祷。

“诸位晚上好，我是Johnny。我想告诉大家一些在玹事情，给大家介绍他是一位多么美好，多么英俊，还有……抱歉兄弟，你的字太丑了我看不懂。”

这句话惹得一阵哄堂大笑，道英也跟着再一次笑起来。不错的开场白。

“在玹第一次见到泰容的时候，我刚好在场。他躺在我床上，直愣愣地对着着墙看了20分钟。盯这么久我还以为他犯痴呆了呢。结果他跟我来了句：‘我想我找到了命中注定的爱情’。”

“那时候我和在玹还不是很熟，然后我想起一小时之前泰容差点把自己的咖啡全洒在在玹身上，于是我想， **好吧** 。”

“那时候的我不知道的是，在接下来的一年里，在玹会教给我一门终生受用的课： **爱是耐心恒久忍耐** 。我看着他在泰容面前变成爱情俘虏的傻瓜，却从未停止过对泰容的追求。”

“我曾听到过不少次告白，也曾不少次帮他擦去失败的泪水，我不知道自己能做什么，有的时候我也觉得这没有希望了，要怎样才能帮他们在一起。但我清楚我不能违背他的意愿劝他就此放弃。”

“有一天他打电话告诉我，一个小时前他和泰容的第一次接吻，就发生在刚刚他们说我愿意的草地上，我敢说在那之前我完全不知道电话里传来的声音能这么 **幸福** 。直到那时候我才明白，原来两个人相互靠近的时间长短并不重要，重要的是最后他们 **在一起了** 。”

“尽管已经在一起很多年，在玹和泰容仍然不断向我展示爱情的样子：爱情不会改变，只会不断进步。我有幸在前排观看他们是如何以自己的方式一步一步为对方成长为更好的人。”

“我认识在玹这么多年，现在的他已经不是当初我见到的那个人了。感谢上帝，他身上有很多泰容的影子，我相信泰容的身上也能看出在玹的部分——说实话，这是我最羡慕他们感情的部分，他们彼此相融——我中有你，你中有我。”

“就是因为全身心的爱才会愿意为对方抹掉自己的棱角，这需要勇气，然而这么做的同时又不失去自我，能做到这一点非常值得钦佩。”

“我相信在座的很多人都很羡慕他们的感情，我也是其中之一。希望有一天，我也能找到一份像他们这样彼此托付、忠贞不屈的爱情。”

这时候Johnny看向道英，发现对方的眼睛已经湿润。

Johnny转过身，向那对新人们微笑。“泰容，在玹，能够成为你们的朋友，能感受你们散发的爱意是我的荣幸。”

“愿各位和我一起祝福这对郑李夫夫婚姻所需的所有健康、幸福和 **耐心** 。愿我们都能找到让灵魂得到共鸣、让生命更加富足的爱情。”

道英感到有一滴泪顺着自己的脸颊流下，两位新人也因为这番话纷纷落下眼泪。当眼泪滴下来时，Johnny举起酒杯直直看向道英的眼睛，目光如同像夜空一般清澈。

等到大家再次入座，Johnny回到他身边的时候，他发觉他没办法继续坐在自己的位置上，至少 **现在不行** 。

他找了个借口，不去看朋友们纷纷投过来的好奇目光，在农仓外找了个地方让自己 **一个人** 呆着。

他用尽全身的力气不让自己眼中的泪水流出来。一整天他都没有哭，早上他忍着心痛把Johnny留在床上的时候没有，看到Johnny像一直失家的小狗一样离开的时候也没有，现在他也不会哭。

“你在这里干什么呢？”有人问他。 **干** ，他现在不需要这个。

Ten站在他面前，双手叉腰，愤怒中又带着些许探究。道英不喜欢哭，更不喜欢在Ten面前哭，所以他忍住了眼泪，摇了摇头。

“没事，不舒服而已。”

Ten哼了一声，“说什么胡话呢，道英。别忘了我是你们两个的朋友，我知道你们不对劲。”

道英深吸一口气。“没什么不对劲的，Ten，别逼我。”

“这和昨晚你们上%chuang有关吗？”

这句话把道英吓了一跳。“我们……什么……你 **怎么** 知道的？Johnny跟你说的吗？”

Ten一下子笑了。“当然不是，他就像你一样笨。你身上那些痕迹都没盖好，我只是根据证据推断出来的。”

道英的脸烧了起来，他的脑子里又开始播放昨晚他们是如何不顾一切地亲吻在每一片能吻到的皮肤上。

“Ten，”道英叹了口气，“恕我直言，这不关你的事，请你……”

“我知道，小英。我现在是以朋友的身份来看你，因为很明显你需要找人倾诉，而且我知道以你的性格绝对不会主动开口。”Ten的语气变得温和起来，像对一只受伤的动物说话。

道英考虑着。首先，他已经有好多年没跟Ten说过这么私人的事情了，而且就他们平时也不是互相倾诉的关系。

然而，道英现在脑子里一团糟，和别人说一下可能会帮助自己想通一些事情。

道英觉得自己今天已经逃避足够多次了，于是他开始讲：从他的暗恋说起（没透露对象是谁），再到他和Johnny如何在双双失恋的处境里变得亲密，友情的界限是如何渐渐变得模糊，最后是他们昨晚的事，还有他今天单方面的逃避。

Ten听后摇了摇头。“你他妈为什么要这么做？”

“Ten……我 **刚刚才** 知道自己不再爱着那个人，然后很快发现自己对Johnny有感觉，我……干，我不知道……我怎么知道这是不是只是把感情投射在Johnny身上？”

“而且，他最近也才刚刚从上一段恋情中走出来。这几个月里我一直在安慰他，但是，他 **真的** 已经放下泰一了吗？他 **说** 他放下了，但如果？”

“所以醒来的时候我完全吓坏了。我觉得把注意力都放在工作上会更好受一些，就像我平时那样。但我知道我这么做让Johnny受伤了，就因为我是个懦弱的混蛋。所以现在我更加确定我不配呆在他身边。”

道英很感谢Ten愿意说出自己的看法，因为这让他知道Ten在非常认真地考虑他的问题。“道英，你知道 **为什么** 那天在酒吧里我要和你吵架吗？”

但这并不是道英预料之中的回答。“呃，也许是……我有自己的小秘密？”

“并不是，你有很多秘密，我一点都不好奇。我真正生气的是，那个时候我已经知道Johnny喜欢你，而他跟我说你喜欢的另有其人。所以看到你们两个那么亲密，我的保护欲就上来了。”

听到Johnny曾经把这样的事告诉Ten，道英感到自责——现在的他不配拥有这种感觉。

“我充分理解你的恐惧，道英。我能理解。但这就是恐惧的作用：你退缩了，你让它控制住了。对不起，这不是我认识的那个道英。有可能你们都还没准备好开始一段新的感情，但不去试一下你又怎么知道呢？”

“我只是……我不想我们两个受伤。”道英弱弱地为自己辩解。

“现在就没有受伤吗？”Ten反问，“你们两个现在都不开心。道英，听我说，我从未见到你们两个分开的时候有两个人呆在一起的时候那么快乐，甜蜜得令人作呕。为什么非要放着这份快乐不要呢？”

“如果你很害怕，那就 **告诉他** 。他是Johnny，拜托，他会理解的。告诉他你想慢慢来，或者 **任何** 你想说的都可以，只是不要让他觉得只有他一个人在单方面付出。”

道英绞着自己的手指头，默默抽噎着。“觉得他不会想跟我说话了。”

“别傻了，道英。这一整天他想做的只有这个。”

他还需要再好好想想，但能把之前那一团乱麻捋出思绪来，道英现在心情已然好了很多。Ten说的没错，他最应该要做的就是走进去挽回自己的错误。

这很难，他害怕又一次心碎。

“要抱一下你吗？”Tem笑着说，“过了这村就没这地了，所以你最好接受。”

道英笑了，在Ten搂上来的时候没有拒绝。他让自己蜷缩在这个小巧的怀抱里。感谢这个怀抱的温暖，他一整天都需要这样的抚慰，但他太骄傲不愿意开口。

“相信Johnny，道英。勇敢一点。他会用他那双大手抱着你。要对你们的关系有信心。”


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

道英已经在农仓外徘徊了许久，脚下的草地快被他踩秃了皮。帝努两次过来跟他汇报活动进展，好像这就是他目前正忧心的。

为了给自己壮胆他还抽了两支烟。他已经有一段时间没抽了，因为Johnny总是抱怨他身上的烟味。但他现在不得不来两根，就为了放松神经。

他不时会往里面瞅两眼。几乎所有人都在跳舞，包括那对新郎。Johnny也加入舞池，笑着跳起那些他们在大学里想的怪异舞步。

现在，Johnny又坐回位子上，只有他和钱锟坐在那里。就是现在。道英知道与其一直期待Johnny **不知什么时候** 自己走出来自己现在进去会更好…… **吧** 。

他开始又犹豫起来，想着要不要再等一下，也许先去问问宴会经理目前情况怎么样，把注意力先放在 **工作** 上——毕竟这才是他为什么在这里的原因。

**不行。** 他想， **越来越扯了。**

他吞下自己的恐惧，努力让自己看起来不像是在外面崩溃了四十分钟的样子。

Johnny背对着他，所以钱锟先看到了他。他对着道英笑着点了个头，举杯打了个招呼。

他来到Johnny的身后，只犹豫了一秒就伸手搭上对方的肩膀。Johnny马上转过身来，一看是他就面露惊讶。

“道英，都还好吧？”

“哦，嗯…… **事实上** ……我们……我们能谈谈吗？去外边？”

Johnny的表情瞬间严肃了起来，道英试着不去在意这一点。Johnny没有立刻给出回答，显然是在慎重考虑这个请求。然后他默默地站起来点了个头，招了个手让道英带路。

就在十分钟之前，道英回想着自己所做的决定，他花了好长时间去想自己要把对方带到哪里去。这个问题显然非常没有意义，但他已经决定要到湖边一个远离婚宴的僻静角落里。

道英的心脏在胸腔里激烈地跳动着。他开始记不起刚刚在自己大脑里反复播放要说的话，这一切都无助于缓解他的恐慌。

终于停下来的时候，道英看着Johnny，意识到现在的状况对他来说是多大的挑战。他是一个 **策划师** ——将未来的每一个细节都做好计划掌握在手中。而现在他不知道接下来会向什么方向发展，这种抓不住的感觉让他非常 **恐慌** 。

“那，”他没想到先开口的是Johnny，“之前你说过不想谈，是什么让你改变心意？”

对方的语气里带着刺，带着愤怒。道英不想继续站在这里了。

他身体的每个部分都在和逃跑的本能反应对抗，告诉自己逃跑没用，直面才能真正解决问题。他告诉自己应该做得更好， **Johnny** 值得更好的对待。

“我……我真的，非常非常对不起，Johnny。对于今天早上一声不吭的离开，还有一整天都故意回避你，所做的这一切好像并不值得这次谈话。我很害怕。我知道不应该给自己找借口但……你能不能至少先听我说完？”

Johnny微微颔首。

道英深吸了一口气为自己壮胆。“我想我应该从最简单的地方开始说起：我喜欢你，Johnny。我真的真的真的很喜欢你，干！”一阵上气不接下气的笑声之后，“也许应该说我 **爱** 上你了。”

他看着Johnny的表情从低沉变成了一片茫然，继续说道：“我不知道是什么时候。我觉得这个感觉一直在我心里，但出于各种各样的原因我一直没留意，直到我必须去正视它。”

“这就是昨晚我会吻你的原因。我不希望你觉得这只是一时的欲望冲动，或者是受到在玹婚礼的影响……说实话，原因就是 **你** ，Johnny。”

“我无可救药地陷了进去。昨天晚上我们互道晚安之前你说的那些话扰乱了我的心，我不停地跟自己说为什么 **不试一下** 呢？听起来挺傻的吧，我清楚 **所有** 应该控制住自己的理由，但我就是太想那么做了。于是我就自私地去找你。”

“醒来的那一刻是我第一次被迫 **好好** 思考你、我们还有我们的关系。不能再继续假装我们之间什么都没有，很明显是有的，而且Johnny……那 **吓** 到我了。”

“我……不想显得自己好像在自作多情，但你应该也有可能是喜欢我的吧？”道英含羞地说，随即又赶紧补充道：“或者至少 **有点感觉** 。我最怕的就是这个部分，因为我知道这对我们两个人都意味着什么。”

“于是事情就变成这样。这对我来说并不容易，Johnny，一点都不容易……而且我非常非常抱歉。我不觉得在我习惯一切尽在掌握的时候突然会变得开放起来。”

“不管你和我的关系会变得如何，肯定和过去完全不一样。请你一定要理解我需要一段时间适应，但我 **愿意** ，我真的愿意。”

道英说完了。因为紧张，他的脚把地面都挖出了个坑。Johnny一直静静地听他说话，然后深深吸了一口气。

“好吧，首先，你并不是在自作多情。据我了解，我可能比你更早知道我有多喜欢你，道英。我带着这种感觉已经生活了一段时间，只是某种程度上我满足于从你那里得到的。”

“这就是为什么对我来说，从昨晚到今天发生的一切让我这么伤心——我本来没抱希望，然后你就像是被逼着给了我一件我一直不敢奢求的东西，又马上把它拿走。”

Johnny的这些话像刀子一样剜进道英的心里，他的眼泪不受控制地流下来。他觉得哭起来的自己实在是太傻了，尽管这都是他一手造成的。

“我说这些不是为了让你内疚，小英。我不怪你，因为我现在知道为什么你会这么做了，我真的明白。是的，你做错了一些事，但我们都会犯错。我还做过不少蠢事，而且我知道以后我也会犯蠢。所以不要再怪自己了。”

“我觉得我不需要再多说我比你更愿意或者我的心之前是多么忐忑不安。所以，我只是想听你说，比如，你想要 **什么** ？”

“是说这次谈话还是我们的关系？”

“都有。”

**他豁出去了** 。“我……我想要你，Johnny。”

Johnny顿住的呼吸让道英心底升出一种无法解释的暖意。“但我希望我们能慢慢来。你刚和泰一分手没多久，更别提我才刚走出对在玹的暗恋。”

“你确定吗？你对在玹没有感觉了吗？”

“说实话，我不认为 **完全** 没有了，毕竟这么多年了。但我对你的感情和那 **完全** 不一样，在我心里根本无法比较。”

Johnny挑眉。“ **怎么** 不一样？告诉我。”

道英叹了口气，斟酌着如何更好地表达：“我觉得面对在玹的时候，我习惯的是一种不对等的爱。他永远不会回馈我给他的，而我已经认了这种单方面的付出。”

“而你告诉我爱意味着更亲密的 **陪伴** ，Johnny，意味着持续的施与受。这需要每天的努力，但这种感觉更充实。”

道英看到自己的每句话都让Johnny的表情柔和起来。他说完的时候，Johnny回到了他熟悉的充满爱意的样子，天知道他今天有多想念这样的Johnny。

Johnny伸出手来，带着谨慎，而道英毫不犹豫地握住对方。下一秒，道英被另一只手抱住了。

**这里就是他的归属** ，他想，永远都不要离开。

“我很 **乐意** 给我们一个机会，道英。”Johnny抵着他的头发，“如你所说我们可以慢慢来，只要是你觉得舒服的节奏我都可以。和你 **在一起** 已经足够了，对我来说一直都是如此。”

道英感觉自己的泪水又要冲出眼眶。他把自己的脸紧紧埋在Johnny的胸膛，不知道自己什么时候变成了一个笨蛋。“ **天啊** ，如果你一直都是这副样子，我会重新考虑的。”

Johnny发出一串略带湿意的笑声，往后稍稍拉开了一点距离。他捧着道英的脸，用拇指拭去掉落的泪珠。“你明明就很喜欢，不然怎么会纠结这么久。”

道英对此有很多想反驳的话，包括他喜欢的是 **其他** 部分的Johnny这个事实。但他什么都没有说，因为Johnny的眼神。

温柔，又甜蜜。没有词语可以准确形容他凝视着道英的眼神，就好像他看着的是世界上最珍贵的宝物。

道英踮起脚尖，仰头在Johnny的唇边落下一个吻，他希望这能表达现在在他胸腔里像烟花一样绽放的爱意。

这和他们昨晚的吻不同——没有急躁，也没有如火的激情燃烧在他们之间。他们的触碰是轻微的顺其自然的，就好像他们很快会结束这个吻一样。

但这个吻足足持续了好一段时间——道英不知道过了多久，但他踮起的脚尖已经乏累，嘴巴也因为接吻变得麻木。他能听到远处婚宴传来的声音，但就像是另一个世界发生的事情。

终于，他们不得不分开。是道英分开的，即便这么做 **非常非常** 困难，尤其Johnny又开始在自己的下巴上落下细细的亲吻。“我们该回去了。”

“是吗？”Johnny故作不解。

“是的， **伴郎** 。”道英笑起来。“来吧，之后我们还会有很多时间。”

Johnny向后来开一点，厚着脸皮问：“之后？”

道英翻了个白眼，一拳打在Johnny胸口。“不是 **这个** 意思。今晚可能我们刚沾上床的那刻就会睡死过去。”

“呃，那倒是。”Johnny没有异议，“不过你可以来我的床睡。你知道，你欠我一些起床的拥抱。”

道英笑着点点头。“当然可以，如果我能偷偷溜进去的话。你提醒了我，我们也许该暂时低调点。”

Johnny点点头。“嗯嗯，慢慢来，对吧？”

道英回了个笑容。“谢谢。”

他们一起走回农仓，没有牵手，也没有其他的动作，尽可能表现自然。

事实证明，这根本没用，至少对他们的朋友们来说——他们进入舞池五分钟后，Ten就对着他眨眨眼。而一旦Ten知道了，总所周知那是迟早的事。泰容抱着他说“没什么特别的原因”，甚至是在玹也对着他发出赞许的笑容。

这不太好——道英宁愿只有自己和Johnny知道这个秘密，因为其他人知道的话会给他增加一层不必要的焦虑和压力。

然而，当Johnny穿过舞池看向他的时候，他觉得现在还不算太糟——Johnny在关心他是否一切还好的时候仍然尊重他，没有做一些可能会让道英感觉不舒服的事情。

他们整晚都在跳舞，不时喝上两口鸡尾酒，就像只和好朋友们在一起的派对一样。这一刻，在整个婚礼中道英第一次真正感受到自己的存在。这一次，在所有工作中道英第一次完全享受自己的努力成果。

感觉前所未有地棒。

Johnny咯咯傻笑着走进道英的房间。他们花了很多时间脱下彼此身上的布料，然后带着微醺的醉意和幸福躺在床上讨论在回到LA后的计划。说着说着“我和你”就变成了一个词汇“我们”，他们都没注意到这是什么时候发生的。

**要有信心。** Ten说过。

当道英睡着的时候，他紧紧抱着Johnny。感觉这好像是他人生中最大的一次冒险。

但他不觉得自己会后悔。


	21. Chapter 21

💒21

Johnny先起床了。

很热，他昨晚就把毯子踢掉了。现在是八月，LA的早晨自带热气。和往常一样，窗帘是开着的，阳光没有直射在床上，却仍给房间留下了温度。

不过这不是主要原因。道英紧紧贴着他——肌肤相亲，双手从背后搂着他。从昨晚睡觉开始，Johnny就一直被困在道英怀里。

**

_“你就像个火炉，你知道吗？”有一次Johnny起床看着自己汗津津的身体笑着说。_

_道英朝他扔了个枕头过去。“那你自己一个人睡吧！”_

**

尽管费了些力气，Johnny还是设法慢慢转过身来，没有打扰道英的睡眠。现在，他们之间的距离太近了，Johnny能看到自己的男孩嘴巴微微张开露出小舌头一呼一吸的模样，这让他感觉自己慢慢清醒过来。

道英太漂亮了，怎么都看不够：早上醒来的时候、下班的时候、一起外出的时候、在沙发上依偎的时候……对他来说就是最好的灵药，道英是如此可爱。

而且，他是他的。他的男朋友。

即便是现在——距离他们确定关系已经过去不止一个月了，Johnny还是抑制不住自己看向道英时脸上那种傻乎乎的笑容和心里的悸动。上周在玹才笑他没救了，但他能怎么办呢？

他们在一起的这几个月非常幸福，这样的说法过于轻描淡写了。他和道英在一起的每天都会有新的感觉，每天都在变好，而且他知道道英一直在自己身边一起努力着。尽管现在他俩还在磨合，但你要是问Johnny感觉怎么样，他会说好的比不好的多得多。

** 

_“小英，”就在那天他们回去回去婚宴的路上，他问：“你还害怕吗？”_

_道英没有马上回答，而是用自己的大拇指在Johnny的手背上来回摩擦着，这是一种下意识的安慰。_

_“还会有一点，”道英承认。“像我说的，这对我来说不容易。”_

_道英停下来走到Johnny面前，抬头看向自己男朋友的双眼。Johnny非常自然的伸手抚着对方的脸颊。_

_“但这已经吓不倒我了。我爱你，大宝宝，如果我有机会，我会愿意为此冒险。”_

**

时间应该已经不早了，不过Johnny对于赖床可没什么负罪感——今天可是星期日，而且昨晚他们确实很晚才睡，筋疲力尽。但是他的胃已经开始抗议，也许他应该做点什么。

然而他并不想吵醒道英，尤其看到对方睡得如此平静——对道英来说极其奢侈。Johnny一直试着让道英减少工作量，或者每周至少休息几天，但他知道自己拗不过道英这个工作狂。

花了点时间，Johnny才从道英的怀抱里离开。还好道英并没有被吵醒，只是换了个姿势继续在床上酣睡。

Johnny走到浴室开始洗漱，要在一堆道英的护肤品里找到自己的东西还真不是件容易的事。

** 

_“你在偷偷搬过来吗？”_

_道英的脑袋从浴室里冒出来：“什么？”_

_Johnny笑了，试图在自己的抽屉里找到一个不是道英的东西。“现在，你呆在这里的时间比在自己家里还要多。”_

** 

他想家了，这让他想起和父母在一起度过的闲适的周日早晨。他最近越来越想自己的父母，而且圣诞节回家的想法已经在他脑海里盘踞多时。

也许他会带着道英一起回家，如果道英愿意的话。想着想着他的脸上不由得浮现出笑容——仅仅是看着他的男朋友和自己的父母视频聊天就能让他心跳加速，他无法想象他们真的见面了会是什么样子。

食物的香气对他空荡荡的胃来说是个巨大的考验，Johnny必须打起精神才能让自己管住嘴巴。他给他们倒了两杯橙汁，同时希望自己有个能抬上床的早餐托盘，这样自己就不用一样一样摇摇晃晃地端着。

Johnny回到卧室的时候，道英还在熟睡。他把食物都放到床头柜上，坐到床边，用一只手温柔地撩开男朋友脸上的一小撮头发。

“小英，”他轻声说，“起床啦，宝贝。”

道英应声动了两下，又没动静了。Johnny伸手梳理着道英的头发，这让道英不禁发出一连串可爱的嘟囔。看到这样的道英，Johnny的心都快化了。

“给你做了早餐，起来吧。”

听到这话，道英强睁开一只眼睛，看了下，闭上了，然后把脑袋埋在枕头上伸了个懒腰。

“我浑身都痛。”他抱怨道，刚起床的声音暗哑又含糊。

Johnny咯咯笑起来，弯下腰在对方唇上偷了个香。“抱歉，等下给你按摩一下放松放松。”

“我真心希望这不是床上运动的另一种说法。”道英面无表情。

Johnny饶有兴致地挑起眉来，“哦，是吗？”

他的男朋友对此一个字都不想回答，叹了口气靠着床头坐起，刚好看到旁边摆着的煎蛋卷和果汁。

“今天是什么我不知道的特别日子吗？为什么要在床上吃早餐？”道英伸手拿了一块蛋卷。

“没有，只是单纯想对你好一点。”

道英嘴角微微翘起，双颊泛红。然而当他看向Johnny的时候，他似乎在对方眼里发现了些什么。

他越看越眼熟，还没等脑子反应过来，双手就已经自动向前握住了自己男朋友的手。

“昨晚你让我做了我最喜欢的事，小英，所以这是你应得的。”

道英瞬间爆笑，摇了摇头，然后倾身上前吻住了自己的男朋友，当然还带着早晨的口气。

**

_“你……不喜欢我为你做的这些吗？”_

_“我非常喜欢，Johnny。但我觉得自己配不上，你知道吗？你付出那么多，我总感觉比不上你，这对我来说很有压力。”_

_“可是你也为我做了很多呀，小英。只是你表达爱情的方式和我不一样，这不意味着你付出的就比我少。”_

_“我懂，大宝宝。”道英亲了一下他的手。“不过请你理解我，我的脑子可不是这么想的。”_

_“所以，如果有的时候我变得奇怪，绝对不是因为你，或者你做的事。我正在努力改变，但这需要时间。”_

**

他们坐在床上，长腿和被单缠绕在一起，享受着周日上午的闲暇：吃着、喝着、聊着。他们什么都聊一点：工作、朋友或者下周的安排。

这副居家的场景曾是Johnny的梦，为此他愿意倾尽所有；他不敢相信他现在终于拥有了这一切。

“该起床打开我的电脑了。”道英叹了口气，把杯子放回床头柜上。

“又或者，”Johnny在自己男朋友的两腿间向前爬行，抱住对方的腰侧，下巴抵着对方的前胸找了个合适的位置。他望着道英：“我们可以一整天都待在沙发上看Netflix。”

“你知道婚礼不是自己就能自动安排好的Johnny。”

“我知道，但你爱你的男朋友，你没有一天不在想他，也不能离开他的拥抱和亲吻。哪个更重要？”

道英笑了。Johnny用最不讲道理的方法说服了他。他在Johnny裸露的胸膛和肩膀说轻轻落下一吻。“好吧，那今天就是完全属于我们的，我们应得的。”

Johnny使了些力气攀着道英亲上去。这个吻持续了很久，Johnny知道怎么做能把道英亲到刚好喘不上气，看着自己的男朋友融化在自己的亲吻里，Johnny非常满足。

“你把我带坏了，徐约翰。”这个吻结束的时候，道英抱怨。

Johnny咧开嘴，又向前讨了个吻。“可是，你还是愿意和我在一起啊。”

道英叹了口气，低着头看向Johnny的眼神里满溢着爱意。

他没有见过比这更珍贵的东西了。

“是的，只要你愿意。”

♥♥♥


End file.
